Restoring a Strigoi
by Madeline Belikova
Summary: Rose-Marie Mazur is a spirt user Moroi, and is called into Court to join a project started by Tatiana. They are supposed to restore a Strigoi and lead them back to happiness. They also have to get imformation of Strigoi out of them. Rose restores Dimitri Belikov, but what happens when she falls for him and he falls for her? Might be rated M for cursing, cause you know how Rose is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

My best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir, squealed when she saw her boyfriend. Christian Ozera rolled his eyes at her, and kissed her on the cheek. Lissa pouted, and Christian kissed her on the lips. They started to make out, and I started to feel embarrassed. I glanced around Victoria's secret, and people were staring at my best friend and her boyfriend.

"Hey, lovebirds." I hissed. "Keep it PG,"

Lissa and Christian pulled back, and she rolled her eyes. I turned back to the lacy bra and panty set that was 86.99$ **(A/N: I don't go to Victoria's secret so I don't really know the prices.) **The money was no problem, since my father was rich. His name is Ibrahim Mazur, and he's a mob boss.

Did I tell you my name? No, I didn't? My name is Rose-Marie Mazur. I'm twenty years old, I'm a spirit user, and I'm a ancestor of Vladimir Mazur and Anna Hughes. My mother works on the council in court, and my father does missions for the queen, Tatiana Ivashkov. Did I mention she's my great aunt? My mother is her sister, Janine Ivashkov.

I think of myself as a exotic dessert princess. My skin is the color of inside of a almond, and my hair is wavy, going down to my waist, and a dark brown, almost black. My eyes are a chocolaty brown, and thick black lashes frame them. My skin is soft and smooth, not a single blemish on it, and my figure is curvy, yet slender. I had big boobs, rare for a Moroi. I specialize in fire, and in spirit, too. Spirit runs in my family, on the Mazur side. It skips a generation.

Me, Lissa, and Christian left Victoria's secret when I bought the black lace set, and we set out to buy more things. Me and Lissa entered the Bath and Body works store, and Christian stayed outside because the smell gave him a headache.

"Did you hear that Camille Conta is pregnant with Damon Badica's baby?" Lissa asked. I could tell that she was in the mood for gossip.

"I'm not surprised." I told her. "Back in high school, she slept with every boy in our grade. Camille was the school slut, remember?" Lissa looked confused. Of course. Everybody kept anything bad from Lissa, her brother, Andre Dragomir, made sure of it. Even Camille stayed away from Lissa.

"Including my brother?" Lissa asked. I nodded, and Lissa's jade green eyes darkened. I told her to calm down, and we kept shopping.

As soon as we were done, Lissa's half sister Jillian Mastrano Dragomir, or as we liked to call her, Jill, showed up. Lissa didn't necessarily like Jill. You see, it turns out that Lissa's dad, Eric Dragomir, cheated on her mom, Rhea Dragomir, with Emily Mastrano. But Rhea didn't take it too badly. But since Eric and Rhea go divorced, Eric must've said "fuck it," and married Emily Mastrano, who is now Emily Dragomir. Lissa had been bitter since, but Andre treated Jill well, and that made Lissa even more jealous. Jill tries, but no matter what she does, Lissa still hates her.

Lissa greeted Jill with disdain, but I greeted Jill like a sister. Jill says I'm more of a sister to her. So I give her as much sisterly love as I can. Lissa hates it when I treat Jill like that. Says Jill is a bastard, and should be treated like that. I had coolly reminded her that I was a bastard too. That made her shut up.

Christian hugged Jill when he saw her. Christian had gotten a sisterly-brotherly bond with Jill, but he had gotten one with me too. Lissa bristled with jealousy, and when Jill and Christian separated, Lissa snatched his arm.

Christian and Lissa announced that they were going to Spencer's and left. Jill looked sadly after them. Then she started to sniffle. Realizing that Jill was about to have a breakdown, I yanked her into the nearby ladies bathroom. Thankfully, it was empty. I hoisted myself up onto the sink, and Jill sat next to me. She rocked her feet back and forth, and I saw a tear drop onto her jeans. I patted her back.

"Why does she hate me so much?" She burst out, voice trembling. I sighed, wondering if I should tell her the full truth. I decided to.

"Liss hates you because your dad cheated on Lissa's mom with your mom. And because you're a bastard. Lissa hates bastards, not including me."

Jill looked up at me in amazement. "You're a bastard? I didn't know that." I laughed and told her that I kept it a secret, saying that I was scared that Abe would get in trouble. Royals that had a baby and not in marriage are shunned, and that the father would be killed.

"You know," Jill said after a minute, leaning back onto the mirror. "I wish you were my sister. Your much nicer that Vasilisa."

Wow, she didn't even call Lissa by her nickname. Everybody did that.

"You shouldn't say that," I told her. "Even though she treats you wrong, I bet she loves you inside, if not a little."

Jill huffed. "Fine,"

Lissa appeared, seeming hurried. The female guardian that followed her, surprisingly named Lisa-Dawn Boyd, assessed the bathroom. Even though there was nobody there, she still had to check. It was her job, a job possibly none of us Moroi would ever understand.

"Rose-Marie," –I scowled when Lisa-Dawn said that-" and Jillian, the guardians are waiting for you outside so we can leave."

We followed Lisa-Dawn out the door, and into my Dodge Journey SUV, painted black. My dad had gotten it for me when I was 16, and I had named it Boomer.

I drove the guardians, Lissa, and Jill to their house, then Christian, and me and my personal guardian, Joseph Davies, were left alone.

Joseph lived with me. We weren't 'together', but we were good friends. Joseph had platinum shaggy blond hair and electric blue eyes. He was handsome, and had big muscles (yum), which I liked in a man. I personally like Dhampirs, so I might get with Joseph or some other Dhampir.

As always, I checked the mail, expecting bills. But there was only one envelope there.

It had all of the royal signs **( You know how Dragomir is a Dragon? That's what I mean but with other symbols on it.)** On the front was my name, and it was from Tatiana Ivashkov, my favorite aunt. Did I mention she's my only aunt?

I ripped it open and slowly walked towards the house, reading it.

_Rose-Marie,_

_I am making a project. And its not just a project. Its to restore Strigoi. Robert Doru, half brother of Victor Dashkov, has informed me last month that Spirit users could restore a Strigoi. But to do that, you must charm a stake. Ibrahim has taught you to stake a Strigoi, didn't he? Good. You need it. I am fetching three spirit users to charm a stake, then stake the Strigoi with it. Those spirit users are Adrian Ivashkov, you, and Robert Doru. _

_We are studying if the restored Strigoi will feel guilty of the number of innocent deaths they have caused. You, Adrian, and Robert will each stake a Strigoi, get to know them, and guide them back to happiness. Robert has also informed me that the restored Strigoi will feel very guilty and close the people out. But if they are pure in heart before they were turned, they will commit their life to you, a close bond._

_You will have to treat the restored Strigoi with patience, kindness, gentleness, and respect. You will possibly have to protect them from jeers. Assure the restored Strigoi that they are forgiven._

_Therefore, Rose-Marie, I have decided to hold a meeting at Royal Court in Pennsylvania in a hour, if not more. A guardian will be there shortly when you get this letter._

_Love, Queen Tatiana Ivashkov_

_P.S. Pack some bags. You will be living at court for a while._

Damn, her hand must hurt from writing all of that. Ugh, I have to work with Adrian Ivashkov. Drunk pig. He wasn't exactly my favorite cousin.

"What's that?" Joseph's voice came from behind me.

"Letter from Tatiana." I told him. His electric blue eyes brightened in recognition. "Ah, yes. Lisa-Dawn told me about the project you guys are going to do. Better go pack your bags.

One hour later, with two packed suit cases, I was in a Escalade, riding with Joseph and Mikhail Tanner. I yawned. We were supposed to be near Court in twenty minutes but I decided to take a little kitty-cat nap.

"Ms. Mazur, we are in Court." I yawned, briefly told Mikhail to call me Rose, and slipped out of the Escalade. Sure enough, we were there. Joseph yawned, and stretched his legs. Guess he took a little nap, too. One of the Court staff, a pretty Moroi woman with blond hair and brown eyes fluttered her eyelashes at Joseph, and said to me. "Hello, Ms. Mazur, my name is Brittney, and I will escort you to Queen Tatiana's bedroom. This way." Her voice was raspy, but she still tried to flirt with Joseph and Mikhail. Slut.

"Rose-Marie!" Tatiana exclaimed. Tatiana was sitting next to a old looking man with jade green eyes like Lissa's and looked almost like Victor Dashkov, except for his brown graying hair. Adrian Ivashkov (Damn the drunk asshole.. I was hoping that he was dead.) sat with legs crossed on Tatiana's bed. He gave me a lazy grin, and I felt like strangling him.

I took my shoes off, and sat on Tatiana's bed, far away enough from Adrian that I could get. Adrian whistled. Tatiana rolled her eyes, and began;

"The reason I have called you all here, is because Robert Doru has told me that Strigoi could be restored, but I've already told you that in my letter, Adrian and Rose-Marie. Now, of course, you three aren't the only spirit users in the world, but I only took in you three so that I could see how three restored Strigoi act. I wanted to see if the project would fail. Now, I'm not only looking to see how restored Strigoi act, but I want to see if they remain loyal to the Strigoi race."

Tatiana gave me, Robert, and Adrian a sheet of paper. "Read it, before we go any farther on this." Tatiana ordered.

_**Tatiana Marina Ivashkov, queen of Moroi and Dhampir, have called you, Rose-Marie Mazur, Adrian Ivashkov, and Robert Doru, to study how restored Strigoi act. You are to comfort them, coddle them, reassure them, and help them on their way to true happiness again. However, this project is to remain classified. If you are to tell anyone of this project, you will spend the rest of your life in the Moroi Court prison.**_

_**You are not to make the restored Strigoi guilty of their time as a Strigoi. You cannot bite the restored Moroi/Dhampir/Human, seeing as it might make them remember of their awakening. The project time will last for two months. You are to convince them to tell of every Strigoi base.**_

"That was a waste of paper." I commented. Tatiana laughed. Then her face turned serious.

"Natasha Ozera will teach you how to fight and stake a Strigoi." And as if on cue, a raven-haired, blue eyed, and to my shock, scarred face entered the room. Natasha assessed us before turning to Tatiana.

"Are these the spirit users?" She asked. Her voice was rough and scratchy, but surprisingly gentle. Tatiana nodded formally, and quickly introduced us.

"This brown eyed, brown eyed beauty is Rose-Marie Mazur," I nodded and shook Natasha's hand. It was calloused. Uncommon for a Moroi woman. "This young man is Adrian Ivashkov." Adrian winked and Natasha giggled. "And this is Robert Doru." Robert said nothing, just stared Natasha down.

Natasha walked over to the center of the room where she was looking at all of us. "As you learned from Queen Tatiana, I am Natasha Ozera, but please call me Tasha." Tasha flashed her fangs. "I will be teaching you how to stake a Strigoi. Feel free to ask any questions, and Robert Doru will show you two how to charm a stake, wont you Robert, dear?" She said the last part flirtatiously. I was shocked. She was just like Brittney! And flirting with a old man!? She must be thirty something and Robert is forty-seven.

Robert smiled threateningly, flashing his fangs at Tasha. Tasha laughed nervously.

"Now follow me to the gym. We'll get started from there." Tasha motioned us to follow. Tatiana, me, Adrian, and Robert followed her out.

Tasha chattered along the way, and she was slightly comforting. I admired her, and maybe respected her. I mean, if she taught us wrong, and we couldn't stake the Strigoi, we would die and she would possibly go to jail. The thought made me nervous.

"I know your nervous, Little Moroi. I am too." Adrian put a hand on my forearm. I thought of pulling my arm away, but Adrian had my arm locked into a vice grip.

Adrian continued. "I mean, restoring a Strigoi? What if it doesn't work? What if we just piss it off?" Then Adrian got all dreamy. "But it would be nice though. What if you met a girl or boy and then you both fall in love? They might pledge themselves to us so that might make it better."

"Adrian, Rose-Marie, hurry up!" Tasha Ozera's voice interrupted Adrian's so he stopped rambling. Me and Adrian hurried up so we wouldn't be left behind.

My mind lingered to Adrian's words. _But it would be nice though. What if you met a girl or boy and then you both fall in love?_ The thought of getting a lover would be nice. No it wouldn't be nice, it would be _great._ I mean, I could get a male Dhampir or Moroi, fall in love, settle down, and have kids and grow old with him. I've always wanted children, but I wasn't responsible enough.

But then another though haunted me.

_What if this went wrong?_

**I know, not much of a cliffy, but I thought would be good enough to stop there. Anyway, tell me what you think of it. **

**Review and tell me if this is good or bad**

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Tasha handed me, Robert, and Adrian a stake, then she pointed us into the direction of the training dummies. Robert's training dummy was a woman with long curly blond hair and blue eyes. Adrian's was a man with brown hair and brown eyes, and a furious, terrifying expression. Mine was a man with light blue eyes and red hair. It reminded me of my best friend, Mason Ashford. Except Mason never had that kind of snarl on his lips.

"Now, this is important. Staking a Strigoi is very hard, especially for Moroi, since we don't have those kind of muscles. But, luckily, Tatiana has managed to get fire users to slow down the Strigoi." Tasha switched over to staking the Strigoi. She lined up the stake where the heart was. "The hardest part of staking a Strigoi, however, is getting past the tissue and bone. You will have to push with all of your might."

Tasha quickly stabbed the Strigoi. She did it with fluidly and gracefully. "Robert," Tasha said. "Can you teach Rose-Marie and Adrian to charm the stake, please?"

Robert showed me and Adrian how to charm the stake. He only spoke few words, so he was pretty quiet. Once the stake was uncharmed, Tasha showed us how to stake the dummies. It was hard at first, but it got easier. Adrian kept complaining, and once Tasha even set Adrian's pants on fire to shut him up.

"You are doing well, Rose-Marie," Tasha told me when we took a short break. Staking training dummies weren't easy, but at least they were still. Strigoi would be faster, stronger, and harder. I yawned, and took a sip of my water. "You will be ready in at least two days."

"When are we leaving?" I asked. Tasha heard the fear and nervousness in my voice, and her icy blue eyes softened. She ran a hand through my hair. Tasha gave me reassuring look. "Soon," she said. "You know, I've been on a important mission before. It was terrifying for me, but I managed to put on a brave face. But you can tell a friend of your feelings. Not all of us is brave."

I nodded with her. Then something hit me. "You've been on a mission before?"

Tasha laughed. "Well, not a go-out-and-kill-Strigoi type of mission, I had to train Moroi how to use defensive magic. But it was still pretty scary. What if I taught them the wrong thing, or if they're not strong enough to wield a certain spell? If your not strong enough for something, it can kill you."

It did sound sort of terrifying, but Tasha made it seem like it was no big deal. I wish I could be as confident as Tasha.

"Do you know Christian Ozera?" I asked her.

Tasha looked surprised. "Yes, I do. In fact, he's my nephew."

"Why does he seem so closed off all the time?" It was true. Christian was cold and sadistic to anyone he wasn't close to. He was pretty close to Jill, me, Lissa, my parents, and his friend Eddie.

Tasha's eyes got sad. "Christian has come from… a very hard life. His parents turned Strigoi willingly when he was young. Luckily, I was there and fought them off when they were coming for Christian. Even though Lucas and Moira were pretty much heartless, they still felt close to their son. They wanted to turn him into a Strigoi. That's why I have these scars. I managed to kill them." Tasha was silent. She was obviously ashamed of her brother, and killing her brother and his wife. I patted her forearm in sympathy.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She blinked. "You didn't know about Christian's childhood?"

I shook my head. "No. I just thought people avoided Christian because he was so sarcastic and sadistic all of the time."

Robert huffed. "We've been waiting for you two for twenty minutes." He said impatiently. I rolled my eyes and helped Tasha up, not that she needed it.

Tasha told us to run fifteen laps. Robert and Adrian protested but when Tasha took out fireballs, they ran without complaint. A couple of minutes later, me, Robert, and Adrian were panting as we gratefully sat on the bleachers. Tasha handed each of us a bottle of water-thankfully cold- and we drank it like it was our first drink of water in years.

Tasha dismissed us, and Joseph, who had been watching us, escorted me back to my room. The walk back was silent, except for Joseph praising me for managing to run so far. It was true. Most Moroi collapsed or even died if they ran so much as ten laps without a break or walk.

Once we were home, Joseph briefly left, saying he was going out on a date with Evangelia, a girl he's been steadily dating for the past three months. Mikhail came and guarded me. I cooked him dinner, since he wasn't going home with his kids and wife, Claudia.

"I thought you were dating Sonya Karp." I said as we dug into the spaghetti. Pain flashed in Mikhail's eyes.

"I'm not," he said slowly. "She-she turned into a Strigoi three months after she went to Tarasov."

"So what's your kids names?" I asked, changing the subject.

"David, Alisa, Gabriel, and Mikhail Jr." Damn, he had four kids. Must have been hard for Claudia's figure and vagina.

"How many kids are you going to have?" Mikhail asked me.

"Three, but I hope I have a girl. I've always wanted a Kaitlyn Michelle." Mikhail grunted at this.

"Is it hard, raising four kids?"

A smile placed itself of Mikhail's lips. "It's easier after one or two. But it doesn't really matter. I just love kids."

I nodded, and we drifted into silence. I've met Mikhail's wife, Claudia, but not her kids. She was amazingly skinny, even after having four kids. It was also common among Moroi to be skinny after pregnancy, even if they had eight kids.

Mikhail announced he was going to bed. Guardians didn't have to guard in the sunlight, since Strigoi couldn't go out into the sunlight, and we were protected by wards. They burned to crisp once in sunlight, one way to end their immortal life. Other ways were staking them, or beheading them. I was glad I wasn't a guardian. I have a kinda weak stomach. Not the best quality in me.

I yawned, and decided to go to bed.

….

"Hi, little Moroi."

I was startled. The hot guy rubbing suntan lotion on my back disappeared. I sat up with a gasp and looked behind me. There stood my annoying ass cousin, Adrian Ivashkov. He wore black sunglasses, khaki shorts, and a collared striped shirt.

But why was he in my dream? As if reading my mind, he said. "I can dream walk."

I groaned. "Great, just freaking great," I muttered. Then glared at Adrian. "What do you want, Ivashkov? I'm really not in the mood for you right now. No wait, I'm never in the mood for you. Now scram."

Adrian laughed. Then he wagged his finger in my face. "Nuh uh uh, little Moroi. Your not getting rid of me. And come on, we're cousins. We've got to get along."

I huffed, "That will happen in, I don't know, _never."_

Adrian actually looked scared at my threatening tone. "Wow, little Moroi, I was just going to tell you that Tatiana found a Strigoi base out in Spokane."

I blinked. "She did? Great!" Finally, but weren't things going a bit too fast?

"When are we going?" I asked. Adrian told me in three days, and left.

I woke up to my phone ringing, and Lissa's name flashed across the screen. I mentally groaned. I knew that Lissa was probably gonna whip my ass for disappearing in mid-air. I swiped the little green thingy, and Lissa practically yelled into my ear.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Liss, calm-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU PRATICALLY DISAPPEARED IN MID-AIR! JILLIAN HAD A PANIC ATTACK WHEN SHE FOUND OUT YOU WERENT AT YOUR HOUSE! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE CAPTURED BY THE STRIGOI!"

"Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, if you would let me explain, then I'll tell you what is going down. But I can hardly think with all of that yelling your doing."

Silence, then; finally, "Go ahead."

I sighed gratefully." Queen Tatiana said I have to stay at court for awhile, and barely gave me time to pack, much less tell anybody where I'm going. Believe me, I wanted to call and tell you, but I couldn't."

It took awhile for Liss to answer. Finally, she said; "What type of project?"

I sighed. This no telling anybody thing really sucked dick. "I can't tell you, its classified. If I tell you, they'll throw me in jail. No matter how much Queen Tatiana likes me."

"Oh, well, Jill came over to my house. She was really upset. She kept yelling at me, saying how much she hated me and said how much she wished you were her sister." There was a tinge of jealousy in her voice on the last part.

"Well, you can hardly blame her. You treat her like a leper. Jill has feelings you know. And its not Jill's fault that Eric did what he did. It was Eric's own stupid ass. Look, nobody but you that it's Jill's fault that Eric cheated on your mom. So quit acting like a god damn bitch, get that stick out of your ass, and get to know her." Lissa was silent. I sighed. "You can't be mad at me because I'm your wake up call, what if Jill has kids, and your ready to be Auntie Lissa, and Jill won't let you near them because you've been mean to her all your life. Just get to know her, Jill is very nice. Rhea and Andre don't blame her, well, at least they act like it. So please, Liss, be a little bit nice? Just for me?"

I could hear sniffles on the other end of the line. Me cussing her out really did upset her. Lissa doesn't like curse words, and only uses them when she's _really _pissed. Take six minutes ago for example. Lissa dropped the F bomb one time, but its rare. Lissa drops little kindergarten curse word bombs like 'stupid' or 'shut up' and sometimes 'dang'. My curse words have wore off on her.

Lissa's cursing was so beautiful and bad, it made me tear up a little. I was so proud of her.

"Fine," her voice broke, and she hung up. I knew then that she was beyond sad and _is now pissed the fuck off._

Lissa could really act like a spoilt brat, and had temper tantrums daily when she didn't get her way. Eric spoilt her just _a little too much._

Ugh, mom says grandparents spoil their grandkids. If Lissa and maybe Christian spoilt along with Rhea and Eric, imagine what tiny terrors they would be.

I shuddered. Poor future babysitter.

Mikhail peered into my room. "What's going on? I heard yelling."

Damn Dhampirs and their extra senses.

I sighed. "Nothing. Vasilisa Dragomir was having a little temper tantrum, that's all." Mikhail looked amused. Then he went back to bed.

I sighed and laid back down to let sleep take over me, drowning me in it's darkness.

**You guys spoil me! Seven reviews!**

**Oh, and to Guest. I just noticed the thing about Janine and Tatiana being sisters. Sorry bout that. It's supposed to say "My mom, Janine Ivashkov is the niece of Queen Tatiana." So Tatiana is really her great aunt. I might stay home tomorrow since I'm sick and I might be able to work on the third chapter.**

**My other story, Love Fades, Mine Has might not be updated in a while since I'm kinda excited about chapter. So I'm putting it on hold.**

**Anyway, REVIEW, and bye!**

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What are you watching?" Mikhail said exasperatedly in the morning.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm watching RuPaul's Drag race. I love Alaska and Coco Montrese! I hated Serena Chacha.

Mikhail sighed. "You have to get ready to go train with Natasha. Are you ready?" I gave him a _are you serious look? _Did I look ready. I was still in my M ickey mouse T-shirt and Tinkerbell pant set. I yawned and drank from a blood bag. No time to go to the feeding place in Court. I threw on another T-shirt and sweatpants. I took our practice stake that Tasha had given us. Before watching RuPaul's Drag Race, I had practiced staking dummies.

Mikhail walked me over to the gym where Tasha and Robert were waiting for Adrian and me. Five minutes later Adrian arrived, and we began our training. Tasha didn't have much patience with us today, and pushed us even harder in training. Sweat made us stinky and tired. Finally, one of the guardians, Lenny, told Tasha to stop.

Joseph led me and Adrian back to the food court. Moroi greeted us happily, and to my surprise, I saw Lissa, Jill, and Christian sitting at a table. Adrian was led to another table by a group of chattering Moroi girls, and I sat with Lissa. Joseph went to get something to eat.

"I'm sorry about last night, Rose. I was really acting spoiled." Lissa said, toying with the raw meat on her plate. Christian and Jill gaped at her, Lissa, especially Lissa, never apologized.

"I was jealous of how close you and Jill were, and jealous of how close Christian and Jill were, too. I was mad at how you defended Jill so quickly." Christian took Lissa's hand into his. Jill looked down into her lap and toyed with her hands.

"So after I hung up on you, I just lay there and thought of all of the times I acted spoilt. I was mean to Jill, and sometimes to you and Christian. You guys always had to apologize for the times I started the fights. I never had to. I really did act like a selfish Dragomir. Mom and Dad had fights about Jill and Emily when I was little. I blamed you, Jill" Lissa was looking at Jill now. "For mom and dad's divorce. But that was unfair to you to blame you for Mom and dads divorce. It was my dad's stupid decision, not yours."

"So I hope you guys can forgive me." Lissa said, a tear escaping from her eyes.

Voices ran through my mind. Some said to forgive her, some said not to. One even said to eat a chocolate doughnut, go get drunk, and take a shit. I quickly dismissed the thought.

"You really are a spoilt Dragomir,"

Adrian sounded disgusted. A girl hung on his arm, staring at Christian seductively. Christian looked uncomfortable, and Lissa looked like she could shoot fireballs at Adrian and the blond curly haired girl.

"Hi," The blond girl said huskily, sliding into the chair next to Christian. "I'm Mia Rinaldi. You must be Christian Ozera."

"Excuse me, bitch." Lissa said crisply. Uh oh, there was about to be a cat fight. "That's my boyfriend your trying to rub your hairy vagina on."

Mia looked annoyed and offended, but she patted Christian and stood up, taking her place next to Adrian. Adrian put her arm around her, and glared at Lissa.

"Dad told me about you. Actually, he told me that all of the Dragomirs- well except Jill and Emily- are spoilt. I mean, look at Eric. He thought cheating on your mother was okay. Frederick Dragomir told Eric that it was okay for him to disrespect woman. Rhea knew it was going to happen, and managed to shield Andre from it. But she didn't manage to protect you from being spoil-"

"Adrian," I said, standing up when Lissa's eyes started to water. "I think that's enough. Leave please." Adrian stared at me for a second, then whispered something into Mia's ear and walked away with her.

"Can you guys go away, please," Lissa said softly. I started to protest. "Please, Rose. You too, Christian and Jill."

I sighed.

"You can't be upset when someone tells you a truth that you don't like, Liss." Christian, me, and Jill walked away with Lissa gawking after us.

...

"Seriously, Adrian, did you _have _to upset Lissa? She is important you know, being a Dragomir." Me and Adrian were in my room, Adrian sitting on my bed and me pacing around. Lissa hadn't talked me at all today after what I said to her. Christian had texted me earlier today saying that Lissa wouldn't come out of her room.

"Well she deserved it," Adrian said in disgust. "All Dragomirs act spoilt. Like I said, their worse that the Ivashkovs. And you know the Ivashkovs are spoilt. Well, your not spoiled. But you see how Vasilisa acts everyday. She huffs when she doesn't get her way, and throws a temper tantrum. Did you see what she did to Theodore Szelsky and Alfred Dashkov when they refused to give her their Lady Gaga concert tickets?"

Theodore and Alfred were gay royals that went out together. They were pretty nice, and were actually one of my best friends. Alfred practically worshipped Lady Gaga, and so did Theodore. Theodore and Alfred were pretty awesome.

I sighed. "Seriously, Adrian? Your mean to Lissa because she's _spoilt?_ All royals are spoilt and you know it." I paused, then remembered something. "Wait, this is about Andre getting Kylie pregnant with Katrina and Alisa, isn't it." Kylie Green was Adrian's old girlfriend, before Andre got her to cheat on Adrian with him. Kylie was a bitch though, but thank god Alisa and Brielle Dragomir, the twins, are nice.

Adrian looked away.

"Just because Kylie cheated on you with Andre doesn't mean you should be mean to the rest of the Dragomirs. You've met Natalie Dragomir, right? She's pretty nice. Boring, but nice. And Rhea and Eric never did anything to you to make you hate them, including Lissa."

Adrian blew his brown bangs out of his eyes. "No but Vasilisa and Kylie were friends before Andre knocked her up. Vasilisa could have warned me that Kylie was going to cheat on me, but she didn't. Instead she just watched me get my heart broken, and probably enjoyed our break up."

I shuddered. I was there when Kylie and Adrian broke up, and it hadn't gone very well. Guards had to pull him away before he killed Andre.

**Flashback**

_Me, Lissa, and Kylie were sitting my room. Kylie was two weeks pregnant, and dreading about telling her boyfriend, Adrian, that she was pregnant with another man's baby. Kylie was wailing to me and Lissa that Andre had told everyone that Kylie was a slut. The gossip had avoided Adrian, thankfully, but Kylie couldn't avoid Adrian._

"_A-a-and Camille C-Conta is threatening me that she was going t-to tell A-A-Adrian," When she said Adrian's name, she burst out bawling. Sadly, I handed her a tissue, and she took it gratefully, blowing her nose loudly. _

_Lissa looked disgusted. "Why didn't you use protection? And on the second hand, why did you cheat on Adrian with my _brother_?"_

"_W-well, Andre w-w-was complaining t-that he d-didn't want to use a-a condom, so I just lied and told him that I was on the p-p-p-pill." Kylie sniffled and rubbed at her face with a napkin._

"_You didn't answer my question: Why did you sleep with my brother?" Lissa said through her teeth. I shot her a warning look. Kylie needed help and support, not jeers._

"_B-because Adrian wouldn't have sex with me," Kylie burst out through her tears. "He said he couldn't for a few weeks because o-of something s-s-so I asked Andre to give me relief. I was horny and Adrian didn't help it!"_

"_But that doesn't give you a excuse to sleep with my brother!" Lissa shouted._

"_Lissa!" I yelled, and stood up from my place on the couch and sat next to Kylie on the bed. "We need to find a way to tell Adrian that Kylie cheated on him and is now pregnant with Andre's children, not yell at her for what is already done. Andre is Adrian's 'best bud' and shouldn't have slept with Kylie." I squinted my eyes at Lissa. "Sides, didn't you cheat on Aaron with Jesse Zeklos?"_

"_Why are you turning this on me?" Lissa shot up from the couch and glared at me. "Kylie is the one that slept with my brother. At least I didn't sleep with Dylan." Lissa turned her glare to Kylie. "What would you have done if I got all hot and heavy with Dylan? You wouldn't like it. Your always mean to Dylan's girlfriends."_

_Kylie let out more sobs. "I would have done the same thing you would have done." She wiped her red, bloodshot eyes. "I don't have a proper excuse for what I did, but please help me. I know I shouldn't have told Andre that I was on the pill, because it was a lie that came with consequences, but please help me, Lissa." _

_Lissa huffed and stormed out of my room. Well, she tried to. Once she opened the door, she let out a scream._

_Adrian Ivashkov was at the door, looking furious. Me, Kylie, and Lissa knew at once that my cousin was pissed._

"_Excuse me, Vasilisa," Adrian said, sounding calm. I knew that he wasn't calm at all. He was about to blow a bucket, maybe even throw a slut._

"_What was that Kylie? About you being pregnant with Andre Dragomirs baby, babies, I mean." He was looking at Kylie's aura that was filled with fear, uncertainty, and guilt. Kylie started to stutter something, but Adrian cut her off._

"_We're over, Kylie Green. Have a nice life with Andre and your baby twins." Adrian stormed out._

"_Uh oh," was all that came out of Lissa's mouth. Kylie was silent._

"_I-I better go talk to him. Bye Kylie, Liss." Then I ran out of room. But my hurrying did nothing to stop my ears from Kylie's loud sobs. Two guardians ran into the room to check the room. Joseph followed me in my hurry to find Adrian._

_Me and Joseph found Adrian in Andre's room, punching the fuck out of Andre. "You fucked my girlfriend, you goddamn asshole!" Adrian was screaming repeatedly. I cried for help while Joseph tried to separate Andre and Adrian._

_When the guardians arrived, Joseph, Andre, Adrian, and I were covered in blood. I had tried to help Joseph separate them, and got their blood on me._

_Later on, Adrian got a year in prison while Andre recovered in the hospital._

**End of flashback**

Kylie is married to Darien Humphries with the twins, Alisa and Brielle, and had a set of triplets, Daniel, Jacquilyn and Katherine Humphries. Andre had given Kylie full custody of the twins, and never visited the twins. I felt sorry for them, but Kylie said it was okay. Darien was like a dad to Alisa and Brielle.

I sighed, and put my hand on Adrian's forearm.

"Not all of the Dragomirs are like Andre. I mean, look at Jill. She's pretty good. So is Lissa, Rhea, and Natalie."

Adrian didn't respond. I sighed. "Give Lissa a chance. She's not that bad once you get to know her." Then I left Adrian to his thoughts.

**Day of the attack**

Training with Tasha went good. Soon, Adrian, me, and Robert knew how to stake a Strigoi. And it turns out Christian would be the fire user that would help me stake my Strigoi. Tasha would help Robert, and another fire user, Harris Dashkov, would help Adrian.

I was currently sitting in a SUV with Joseph and other guardians. I held a silver stake in my hands, and imagined restoring a Strigoi. What if it didn't work? Sighing, I looked out the window into the darkness. Joseph sat next to me, talking to the guardian next to him. I stared at the passing buildings and trees and wondered if I was doing something good.

I faded off into the distance, resting my head on Joseph's shoulder. He told me that I needed as much energy as I could.

Two hours later, we arrived at the building. I sighed, and got out of the car. Four guardians, including Joseph, formed a circle around me as I charmed my stake. We silently walked up the stairs with Robert, Adrian, and the rest of the guardians followed.

Joseph and another guardian busted the door open, and we were staring into the eyes of bunches of Strigoi.

Then there was the battle cry.

**I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**I was really busy, but I hope this update makes it up.**

**Review!**

**Luv You!**

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Already on chapter four! I'm so excited! I hope you guys are liking the story so far! :) Thanks for all of the reviews, cause they make me do my snoopy happy dance! I'm squealing my ass (Excuse my language) off right now. I'm sorry if there is a grammar mistake or spelling mistake cause I don't have a beta. I noticed just now that when Rose mentioned Kylie having Brielle and Alisa, it says Katrina. Sorry, but its supposed to be Brielle, not Katrina! *slaps self in face.***

**Bboop12- I know right! I made Lissa such a bitch cause I hate her but I will make her act better in the future.**

**XxXRose-DimitriForeverXxX- I hope you forgive me! Here's the next chapter! :) :) :) I hope this chapter is amazing as well!**

**BookLover695- Here's the chapter! And your hopes are coming true cause Dimitri is in this chapter!**

**Now I'm going to shut up, so enjoy! :)**

**Chapter four**

My mind reeled in confusion. Joseph tugged me aside because a Strigoi was jumping towards me, hunger in his eyes. I've never felt so damn terrified before. I didn't know how Dhampirs did it. How could they just go into battle and not feel any terror? Any confusion or hopelessness, and the possibility that you weren't coming back home alive and well?

Christian, who was going to be my fire user, dodged along with me, and set the Strigoi on fire. The Strigoi screamed in fury and pain, and died a minute later. I felt a little sadness. I could have saved him. I could see Adrian in the distance fighting with a blond Strigoi. Joseph shouted something, and hands pulled me to the side.

Mikhail Tanner held me in his arms, and Joseph quickly killed a red headed woman that was trying to get close enough to kill me. All I could hear was shouts and screams, and could barely hear my thoughts. I charmed the stake, and scanned the room for optional Strigoi to stake. A really tall one, probably six foot to seven inches. I moved towards him, and two guardians, Christian, and Joseph followed me. The tall one towards me, probably smelling me.

He smirked, revealing two sharp fangs.

I gulped, and the Strigoi leaped for me. He grabbed my upper arms in his tight grip, but a ring of fire surrounded him in seconds. The man screamed, the ring of fire barely touching him but must have hurt his sensitive skin. I moved my charmed stake towards his heart, Tasha's lessons ringing in my ears. Pain gripped me in its fiery grip-literally- as I moved the stake towards the Strigois heart.

The man continued to scream.

The stake touched the mans burnt skin, making him shy away from its touched. I yanked the stake back, and pushed.

It was hard, pushing the stake into the mans flesh. The Strigoi screamed even louder. I made a effort to push the stake through flesh and skin, and finally pierced the heart.

A blinding light filled my vision. Warmth and a feeling of happiness surged through me into the Strigoi. I could feel the Strigoi's soul brush against my, and enter the man.

The ring of fire vanished, and the screaming stopped. The tall man fell into my arms, and his arms wrapped around me for support. The extra weight caused me to fall to the ground. The Strigoi-or perhaps the restored Strigoi?- fell into my lap. The shoulder length brown silky hair covered his face, and his body shook.

He was sobbing.

Agonized cries filled the air. It was coming from the man in my lap.

He sounded so sad.

I brushed his hair away from his face. It was quite handsome, actually. A fine layer of stubble covered part of his face, and his lips were full. Tear tracks made a trail down to his chin. My touch made him open his red and swollen eyes, to reveal beautiful chocolate hues. He stared into my eyes, his sobs stopping for a second. There was no ring of red around his irises, so I stroked his cheek, making him lean into my touch.

"What's your name?" I asked softly. It was as if it was only us in the world. He must have been a Dhampir, based on his structure.

"Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov." He whispered. I noticed a touch of a Russian accent. Then he started to sob again, and he leaned into my chest, his back again. A motherly instinct came into me. I started to rub his back and whisper comforting nothings into his ear.

"Rose-Marie, stand back!" A set of arms wrapped around my stomach, and instantly started to pull me away. I screamed no, and Dimitri clung to me.

"Stop!" It was Adrian.

"Queen Tatiana has told me-" The rest was drowned out as more light filled my vision. Robert must be getting his restored Strigoi. Dimitri, if not before, held on even tighter to me. The guardians ceased trying to pull us away. Adrian must have convinced them not to.

Someone laid a hand on my shoulder, and I looked to see Joseph. "We've got to get out of here. Its not safe." I nodded, and with a lot of coaxing from me, Dimitri followed us out, gripping my arm.

Once we got to the SUV, Robert, a red headed woman, Adrian with a blond headed girl that looked nineteen, and the rest of the guardians, with some missing were already running out of the building. Joseph pushed me and Dimitri into the car with Dimitri in the middle gripping my arm and laying his head on my shoulder and Joseph next to him.

Dimitri was sobbing quietly, but every once and awhile he would look up to see where we were going. Once he even started to play with my hair. Joseph was staring at him in disgust, and I could have swore there was a little jealousy there.

Halfway there, Dimitri fell asleep. I found myself wondering about the fight me and Lissa had. What was she doing right now? Christian sat in the seat behind ours, and I was tempted to ask him if Lissa was talking to him.

I finally made up my mind to ask him. "Christian," I said, looking him square in the eye. "Is Lissa talking to you? I haven't heard from her in days, and I was wondering if she was speaking to you."

Christian's eyes were mournful. "No," He looked into his lap. "S-she broke up with me. Said she was selfish and probably taking up my time." He sighed. "I really love her, but sometimes I wonder if Vasilisa Dragomir was worth the try." He looked up at me. "You know what I mean?"

I gave him a small smile. "I know exactly what you mean. Me and Lissa got into fights all of the time. She used to act really spoilt, but I think shes better now."

Dimitri started to stir in my arms. I stroked his silky hair, marveling at the silky feeling. I started to hum as Dimitri opened his eyes. Whenever Dimitri looked at me, there was awe and respect in them. Maybe it was the fact that a Moroi staked him, a once all powerful Strigoi.

Joseph announced that we were at Court. Dimitri immediately looked out the windows. I blinked when I saw Tatiana with my aunt Daniella heading towards with us, a group of guardians around them. I got out of the car with Dimitri quickly following, at my side. Tatiana looked interested and proud, as me, Robert and Adrian got out of the car. Probably amazed at the fact that we were still alive.

Tatiana stopped when she was in front of me and Dimitri, and Robert and Adrian with their restored Strigoi. Daniella nodded her head at me, and nudged at Mikhail, who was now standing beside her looking at the woman Robert stood with amazement.

"Rose-Marie, Robert, Adrian," She said, greeting us in a queenly voice. "I'm glad that you are back unscathed. Now, what are restored Strigoi's names?"

"Dimitri Belikov," I answered.

"Sonya Karp," Robert said.

"Kimberly Randolph," Adrian said. The name ringed a bell, but I couldn't place my finger on where I've heard of the name before.

"Good," Tatiana nodded. " Mr. Belikov, Ms. Karp, and Ms. Randolph, I would like for you to come with me. Just to check if you are physically damaged." Dimitri looked terrified of the thought of leaving my side, but followed Kimberly and Sonya.

`Mikhail coughed. "Very well then. Brittney Croft will give you a paper that will tell you about Dimitri Belikov, Kimberly Randolph, and Sonya Karp," His voice quivered when he mentioned Sonya's name. "Now if you excuse me, I must report back to Guardian Croft."

….

I stared at the paper in front of me. On the front of the file was Dimitri's picture.

**Full Name:** Dimitri Aleksandr Belikov

**Date of Birth:** August 12th, 1985

**Birthplace: **Baia, Siberia, Russia

**Family: **Yeva Olena Belikova, Aleksandr Sacha Belikov, Olena Katya Belikova, Karolina Olena Belikova, Sonya Yeva Belikova, Viktoria Aleksa Belikova, Paul Dimitri Belikov, Zoya Czarina Karolina Viktoria Belikova, and Katerina Sonya Aleksa Belikova

**State of Family: **All are dead from Strigoi attack, except for Paul Dimitri Belikov, Katerina Sonya Aleksa Belikova, and Zoya Czarina Karolina Belikova, who are in the hands of Oksana Belofsky and Mark Belofsky.

How sad. Almost all of Dimitri's family members are deceased, except for Paul, Zoya, and Katerina. Maybe Dimitri would like to see them.

I thanked Brittney, the same woman that had escorted me to Tatiana. She replied in her raspy voice, told me to keep the file, and left.

I wondered why Zoya and Katerina had so many middle names.

I yawned. Today had been a long day. My phone rang, and I glanced at the screen. Adrian. I briefly debated answering it, and finally picked it up on the last ring.

"What do you want, Ivashkov?" I snapped.

"Tatiana put Dimitri, Kimberly, and Sonya in jail. Reece Tarus decided they should go to jail. Tatiana was powerless, cause Reece is the top member of the council."

"What," I yelled in outrage. Reece Tarus, the asshole? I abruptly hung up.

Tatiana was in BIG shit with me, and I mean it.

I didn't give a shit if she was the goddamn queen.

**DIMITRI IS HERE! Are you guys happy? Huh, Huh, are ya? What do you guys think should happen next? What did you think of the chapter? What do you guys think of the story so far? Is it bad? Is it good? Is it boring? Thanks everybody for every review, and I'm really looking forward to every review you've got. Sorry the chapters short.**

**REVIEW! I love you guys!**

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: 32 reviews on this story already?! You guys are the best. Thanks to everybody who had favorite, reviewed, and followed this story. Heck, thanks for even reading it. Well, back to the story. I really hope you guys aren't mad at me for putting Dimka in jail. All will be explained in this chapter so please don't be pissed at me! If anybody has any questions, review or PM me and I will answer back to you in the story or in my PM box, whichever you want.**

**LunarWarrior098- I hope you can believe now that Dimitri is in jail. But he will be out soon.**

**ShadowKissedLyokoWarrior- I hope you love this chapter too! :)**

**Hilda0829- I'll try to make the chapters longer for the rest of the story. And I would love to hear your ideas, but you don't have a PM box :( But you can review the ideas. I would love to see them, but I cant promise I'll do them.**

**BookLover695- I'm so glad your happy, and that you think that the story is not boring! :) **

**Okay, I'll try to shut up now! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter five**

Even though Joseph was a guardian, he seemed nervous. More then nervous, actually. He seemed afraid. And that scared me more than anything.

Me and Joseph were standing outside Tatiana's door. A guardian had gone inside to ask if she wanted us to come in, and I started to tap my foot impatiently. A guardian had to go inside to see if she wanted to see her great niece? I'm going to go in there, and I don't care if Tatiana calls the whole guardian population on me, and pops my butt in jail.

"Rose, you cant just bitch Tatiana out just because-" I immediately shut Joseph up by shaking my head.

"I don't care that she's the goddamn queen, or that she might poop out some damn one hundred dollar bills, wipes her ass with fifty dollar bills, or blows her nose with one dollar bills, she better come out of hiding, stop acting like a pussy, and show her fucking face. Tatiana has no damn right to throw Dimitri, Kimberly, or Sonya in jail. And if I have to bitch slap Reece, I will because he can't throw me in jail if he doesn't want Dads goons after his ass."

I sighed. This is the third time to day that I have come to see Tatiana. Every time, she had turned me down. I swear to Bob if she doesn't let me-

Mikhail, the guardian that gone into Tatiana's room, popped his head out. "Queen Tatiana does not want to-"

"You better let me in, Tatiana!" I yelled, pulling the door open. Mikhail cried out in surprise, but when he saw Joseph's angry gaze, he did nothing.

Tatiana was sitting on her bed, curlers in her gray hair. I placed my hands on my hips, glaring at her.

"Rose-Marie," Tatiana said nervously.

"Why is Kimberly, Sonya, and Dimitri in jail." Tatiana started to open her mouth to speak, but I interrupted her. "You started this project, so there is no reason for you to place them in jail. You knew that they used to be Strigoi, so there was no reason to place them in jail." Joseph closed the door, Mikhail next to him.

"If you would let me explain, Rose-Marie, you would know why they are in jail." Tatiana said in a deadly quiet voice. I knew I should be all cute and calm now, since she was royally pissed now, but I didn't care. She had enough time to tell me that, and I told her.

"I came here two times before now, and you didn't let me in. So you were obviously not planning to tell me, or Adrian and Robert, for that matter." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Reece Tarus placed them in jail. He has more power than me, being on the Council."

Tatiana sighed, and stood up. Brittney, who was in there, rushed to take the curlers out of her hair.

"Well, when we went on that mission, the guardians obviously didn't know what was going on. All they knew that they were going to their deaths. I don't know why you don't take them seriously, Tatiana. Dhampirs are a important part of our survival, I understand that. They fight and kill Strigoi, but they aren't just going to know what is going on."

I sighed. This was something I had wanted to say for a long time. "Dhampirs aren't just things that you can have sex with, play with, and tell what to do. They have lives, families, and feelings to tend with. Us Moroi? We just think they are pleased to do what we want them to, that they live for our command. But they aren't like that. Maybe they want have kids, love someone, and marry without us breathing down their necks, and looking down on them. I have a friend, Patrick, who is a Dhampir and loves another Dhampir, Veronica, but can't be with her because we will all talk about them."

Tatiana looked horrified, while Mikhail and Joseph looked surprised. Finally Tatiana spoke.

"Is that all you have to say, Rose-Marie?"

I shook my head. "No. Before meeting my mother, Ibrahim Mazur had another lover, a Dhampir, who had my older half-sister, Alana Mazur. She was with a Moroi, Jesse Zeklos, who didn't even marry her. Heck, I don't even think that he loved Alana. Alana believed that he loved her and had three kids with him, Landon Mazur, Melissa Mazur, and Stephanie Mazur. After having Stephanie, Jesse left Alana. He didn't even pay child support. He left Alana ruined, without leaving her any money for his kids."

Tatiana frowned. She never met Alana, but Alana wanted to meet her. So did Landon, Melissa, and Stephanie.

I never mentioned that I had a sister, or a half nephew, or two half nieces? Well, I might as well introduce them. Alana is twenty nine, and had Landon when she was twenty, Melissa at twenty three, and Stephanie when she was twenty six. Landon is just sweet, and the most cutest nine year old you might ever meet. He has a head full of floppy brown hair. Melissa is a little princess with long blond hair and blue eyes from Jesse, and Stephanie is a shy little girl with brown hair and blue eyes. I love Landon, Melissa, and Stephanie as if they were my own.

Alana is fun loving, but shy and distrustful when you meet her. Me and Alana are pretty close, but unlike Rhea with Jill, mom is mean to her, and her three kids.

I admired Alana. She was always creative, and always there for her kids, but when Jesse left her, she shut down. Thankfully, me and dad helped her out. Well, me more than dad. Dad had his guards tear Jesse's dick off so he couldn't be with anybody else.

Ibrahim Mazur is a great grandfather to Landon, Melissa, and Stephanie.

If your wondering about Alana's mother, well, she is dead from a Strigoi attack. Alana told me about Fiona, her mother. Fiona turned out to be abusive to Alana, so that was why Abe broke up with her. When Fiona died, Alberta, my nanny when I was little, took care of her.

Tatiana sighed. "I cannot do anything about the Dhampir thing, or about the restored Strigoi being in jail. But, I can arrange it where they will be able to get out of prison to spend time with you, Adrian, and Robert, and where you can visit them."

Furious, I left with Joseph following me.

"Where are you going?" Joseph cried, running to catch up with me.

"You broke up with Evangelia, right?" Joseph nodded. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him to my room with me. Once we were there, I pushed him down on my bed.

Joseph's eyes lit up with realization, and he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. I used to do this when we were in high school and when he was single. Whenever I was angry, I bit Joseph. Sometimes I got a bit rough.

I sank my fangs into his neck, and he cried out in pleasure. He started to grind against me, moaning. I pushed his hair out of his face, then slapped his face lightly. Joseph liked it when I got a bit rough.

After two minutes, I let go. Joseph's eyes were closed, and he fell back onto the bed. Somewhere while I was biting him, his shirt was ripped off. No problem, I had clothes for him in here. I ran my hands over his chest, marveling at his muscles. They weren't the gross kind.

I licked his neck clean of any blood that I hadn't already drank, and changed my shirt.

Before laying back in bed with Joseph, I locked the door, and lay beside Joseph.

**DPOV (SURPRISE!)**

She was so beautiful

I didn't even know her name, but I already adored her.

Her hair was a dark brown, wavy and waist-length. It was so silky, that my hands itched to touch it again. Her body was curvy, yet slender, and when she had held me, it was soft and gentle. I was already imagining her under me in between the sheets, writhing under me as I made passionate love to her. Her breasts were large, even for a Moroi, but not freakishly large. And her legs, goddamn I could imagine them wrapped around my waist as I push inside her… Those lips looked as if they were soft, and they were beautifully curved and full.

And that smell. It captivated me. It smelled of vanilla and jasmines…

I groaned. If I continued to think about her Dimitri Jr. might wake up.

A memory assaulted me, and I cried out in agony. A pregnant woman and her three kids stood before me, wailing in terror as I killed her husband, then her kids, and slowly tortured her before killing her. Tears ran down my cheeks, and I curled up on the uncomfortable bed that I lay on.

I needed comfort, from _her._

"Guards." I yelled. One glared at me.

"What!"

"Who was the woman that restored me?"

"Rose-Marie Mazur."

Rose-Marie. A beautiful name that suited the beautiful woman that I needed.

"I want her here."

The guardian glared at me. "Well to bad, she's with her 'boyfriend'."

My heart stopped. She had a boyfriend?

"Joseph Davies isn't her boyfriend, Bill." The guard next to Bill muttered.

"Well he sure acts like it, Cory." Bill retorted. Then he looked back at me. "You have no right to request for someone, _Strigoi._" I flinched.

Cory rolled his eyes. The he took out a pad, and I could barely see the words on it, but I saw them anyway.

_Dimitri Belikov has specifically requested for Lady Rose-Marie Mazur. Please bring her right away._

Cory ripped the paper off of the pad, and handed it to the third guardian. Bill scoffed, and crossed his arms. I could already tell that he didn't like me.

But finally, I was going to see _her. _Roza.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Cheesy? The best? The worst? All you have to do is tell me in one little review. And if you have any ideas for me, please PM me or review. I would love to hear it, and I'll try to use it if I can fit it in with the storyline. **

**And also, do any of you know how to get over grief? My dad committed suicide a week ago and I still can't get over it. I went to my councilor and met some of the kids, but none of them had a parent that committed suicide. I was wondering if anyone knows what to do to kind of control the grief, then an you PM me? And is it normal to have thoughts of suicide, cause I'm having them. Please help me, because I'm pretty awkward and can't really speak my feelings to someone.**

**Review,**

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed my story, and put my story on their favorites list. You guys are the best. And special thanks to bboop12 and shadowhuntergirl1011 for PMing me. You guys made me feel a lot better. And please tell me if you liked the DPOV. I might be doing another one In this chapter. And if you guys have a question about the story or characters, don't be afraid to ask in a PM or review. There will be a gruesome event in italics, so you don't have to read it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Roza, Dimitri, or anybody else in Vampire Academy. I don't even own Vampire Academy. All credit goes to the great Richelle Mead and Razorbill. All I own is the storyline and the characters that I made up in this story, or any other of my stories. **

**Sparxx- I hope you liked the DPOV. **

**Katkitty05- I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**BookLover695- I agree with you, Joseph does deserve better. That's why I might pair him up with Kimberly, Jill, or Alana.**

**LexiSoulsister- I'm really glad that your enjoying the story. And I wouldn't say that I'm a really good writer, like really good writers like Nicia or CheekyLittleVampire but thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate it :)**

**Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter six**

I woke up to banging on my door.

I pulled out of Joseph's arms, and put a T-shirt and jeans are, and ran a hand through my hair before opening the door.

"Hello," The guardian standing at my door said cheerfully. "I'm Ethan Green. Dimitri Belikov has made a special request for you. Would you like to accept or refuse Dimitri Belikov's request?"

I glanced behind me. Joseph was still passed out on my bed. Then I turned back to Ethan. "Yes, I accept to Dimitri's request."

Ethan beamed. It was odd, I thought as he led me to the prison, that Ethan was so friendly and cheerful when all of the other guardians were so quiet and reserved. "We're here," Ethan chirped. The guard standing at the entrance rolled his eyes, and checked me in.

Ethan led me down to Dimitri's cell, when something came over me.

"Are you related to Kylie Green and Dylan Green?"

Ethan bit his lip and nodded. "Yes, but me and Dylan don't talk about her much. Mom and Dad forbid us to. Their pretty ashamed of Kylie, Alisa, and Brielle. They love the triplets, Katherine, Jacquilyn, and Daniel though."

I nodded. Since Alisa and Brielle were bastards, and not Dhampirs, who had an excuse, they were shunned. Kylie and Darien don't mind though.

Once we arrived, Cory Alto banged at the cell bars. Dimitri, who was curled up into a ball, jumped up, alert. Once he saw me, he immediately relaxed. I told Cory, Bill, and Ethan to go away, and opened the cell bars. I took Dimitri's hand and sat him down on the bed with me. Dimitri leaned his head on the wall, staring at me wide-eyed with awe, adoration, and amazement.

Dimitri took my hand into his, and I noticed that his hands were bleeding cause they were so calloused. "Oh my gosh, Dimitri, are you hurt." I healed his hands, and he let out a little gasp.

Dimitri cleared his throat, and shook his head. "No, it didn't hurt, but thank you for…" Dimitri trailed off.

I stroked his cheek, feeling the rough feel of his stubble on my soft hands. Dimitri leaned into my touch, staring at me with his soft brown eyes. They reminded me of a frightened child's eyes. It was like whenever I went over to Alana's house and Landon, Melissa, or Stephanie had a nightmare and resorted to my bedroom to snuggle with me, or go to Alana's bedroom and snuggled with her. They believed that me or Alana would chase their fears away.

Maybe that's what Dimitri wanted. I cradled him into my arms, his feet stretched out on the hard bed, and his bottom rested in my lap, and his face was buried into my neck and his arms wrapped around my chest. I petted his soft hair, and I could feel his tears on my neck. I felt a motherly feeling in my heart and I started to hum to him.

"What's wrong, Dimitri?" I cooed. He leaned into my body, and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"I had that dream again. I have it every night after you restored me. A pregnant woman was screaming in fear with her three kids behind her as I killed her husband. Next, I killed the youngest girl, who was only two," His body heaved with sobs, and I started to rub and scratch his back. "The I killed the other two, and the mother was begging for me to spare them. I enjoyed her agony of losing her kids, the fear, and the sadness. Then I killed her slowly, letting her feel the pain of knowing that I was killing her unborn baby," He let out a long sob. "Then I killed her." Dimitri looked up into my eyes. "I enjoyed it, Roza. I enjoyed killing children, feeling their terror and confusion, and letting them know that their parents couldn't save them."

His eyes were red and puffy. I stroked his hair and face softly, and shushed him while he cried. I felt horrified, but I knew that he wasn't himself. That he wasn't that monster that enjoyed pain and fear.

After he ran out of his tears, his body slumped in exhaustion. I kissed his forehead gently, and quietly got up, and tucked him in the raggedy blankets.

**DPOV**

"_Serena, take the kids and run!" The husband, Grant, cried. I stabbed him with the giant knife I had, and he screamed in agony. The wife, Serena, screamed and hid her kids, a ten year old boy, a seven year old girl, and a two year old girl, behind her back but put on hand on her swollen belly. I smirked at her fear. Humans were so predictable. Whenever death came barging into their door, they felt hopelessness and fear. It always amused me greatly. _

_I tore into Grants neck, and felt the life draining out of him. Grant slumped, and I threw his dead body to the ground. Serena screamed again, and I felt annoyance. Couldn't she just shut up?_

_I stalked over to the pregnant woman, and threw her to the ground. She screamed as I advanced to the ground. I yank the two year old girl to her feet. "Sophie!" Serena screamed. I threw Sophie, who was screaming across the room, and felt satisfied as I heard her neck break as she smacked against the wall and fell to the ground next to Grant._

_Serena screamed for her other kids to run, but I had closed the door and threw a couch against it. I took the little girl and stabbed her with my knife, taking pleasure in her terrified pain filled screams before she died. "Elizabeth," Serena cried. She tried to get up, but I knocked her to the ground._

_I advanced on the last kid. Tear tracks fell down his face as he begged me not to kill him. Darrick, as Serena called him, tried to punch me but I grabbed his frail wrist and broke it. Darrick screamed, but fell to the ground after I broke his neck, as I did to Sophie._

_Serena was the only one left._

_She was curled up into a ball, sobbing her ass off. I yanked her up off the ground. I ripped off her shirt, exposing her bra, and took my knife, and carved a path into her stomach._

"_You only have one kid left, Serena. Too bad its not going to see day." I cackled and ripped Serena's head off._

_I wiped my hands of any blood and moved the couch before leaving the room._

I screamed as I woke up. Sweat covered my face and body, and I was greeted by the angelic voice and warm brown eyes of my Roza. I wrapped my arms around her as I cried into her neck for the second time today.

"What happened." Her warm voice, like chocolate, wrapped me into its embrace. I shivered, and told my dream.

I felt sorrow and misery for what I did to Grant, Serena, Darrick, Elizabeth, Sophie, and their unborn child. I should be tortured and thrown into a fire, or hell. Roza's soft hands caressed my face as she told me that I wasn't myself at the time.

"Do you want to see Paul, Zoya, and Katerina?" She asked me. I knew immediately who they were and looked up into her beautiful eyes.

"They're still alive?"

**A/N: So what did you think? I know its not as long as I wanted it to be, but I'm really tired right now. If anybody has any ideas, tell me. I'd be glad to hear them. And of course, REVIEW. Your reviews make me and my cats Luna and Bloo happy :P **

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the seventh chapter! Finally! Thank you guys for the reviews, but I only got three? Where are you guys at? Not that I only write for the reviews, but I love hearing from you guys about how the stories are going. So I was hoping to get about 5-10 reviews on this chapter! But tell me, do you think that I'm rushing things?**

**LexiSoulsister- Thank you for telling me that Dimitri was kind of vulnerable, but is that a good or bad thing? Do you want me to make Dimitri less vulnerable? But I'm glad that you like that I showed both sides of him. And do you want me to rush things between Dimitri and Rose? I'm kind of confused.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story! :)**

**Chapter Seven**

_Previously:_

_I felt sorrow and misery for what I did to Grant, Serena, Darrick, Elizabeth, Sophie, and their unborn child. I should be tortured and thrown into a fire, or hell. Roza's soft hands caressed my face as she told me that I wasn't myself at the time._

"_Do you want to see Paul, Zoya, and Katerina?" she asked me. I knew immediately who they were and looked up into her beautiful eyes._

"_They're still alive?"_

**Now:**

"Well, yes." I said. Dimitri's eyes were so hopeful. I guess that Paul, Zoya, and Katerina had managed to escape the house before Dimitri was turned, and after the rest of the family was killed. Dimitri nodded his head eagerly. He must miss the kids a lot.

I pulled his shoulder length hair behind his ear. "I'll try to convince Tatiana to let you go." I gulped fearfully. I didn't want Dimitri to think that I had to babysit him, which was partly true. "W-would you like for me to go with you? I can stay in Court if you want." I bit my lip, waiting for his response.

"I would love for you to meet them. Paul is pretty outgoing, but quiet at times. He loves to play with Transformers. And Zoya was five when I was turned, and she loves to play with barbies. She's seven now. Katerina must be at least four now. She loves stuffed animals, though." Dimitri looked nervous now. "That is, if they know that I'm Dhampir now."

I smiled. "They sound great." I sighed and looked at my watch. "I have to go now. Lissa texted me a few hours ago that she wanted me to meet her at the mall." I kissed his forehead.

Dimitri grabbed my hands, brown eyes begging. "Please don't go." He begged. I smiled, and pushed him gently back down on the bed. His lips were slightly parted, and I briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss them.

_Calm down, Mazur. You guys just met._

"I'll be back soon, Dimka." I looked at him closer, and put a little of compulsion in my voice and gaze. "You have to go to sleep now, Dimitri." I crooned. His face became tired, and I put the blankets up to his neck. He looked into my eyes sleepily, and yawned. I smiled, and leaned down, and placed a light kiss on his lips.

**MPOV**

Claudia was laying on the couch, Mikhail Jr. cuddled up next to her. The sun was coming up, and Alisa, David, and Gabriel were fast asleep in their beds. The house was eerily quiet.

I've met Claudia Bayne in high school. She was a close friend, and I've always admired her spirit. Claudia liked to party, and I was quiet and antisocial. Claudia told me that she was interested in me a few months before we graduated, so I hooked up with her. I've never loved her. Even though I wanted to, I didn't. There was only one woman for me, and that was Sonya Karp.

I've met Sonya Karp way before I've met Claudia. In fact, we used to go out in our Junior and Freshman year. But that was before she broke up with me for Basil Zeklos, a royal.

I've never gotten over Sonya. I was way too infatuated with her. Even though I've gone married Claudia, and had children with her, I've never gotten over Sonya.

Sonya and Claudia never gotten along. Claudia said it was because she was jealous that Sonya had me first. After she told me, I've acted like it was fine, and kissed her.

_Flashback_

"_S-Sonya said that you've never loved me. That you always will love her. T-t-then I set her on fire because I was s-so pissed. I'm so sorry. I know that you've liked her and that she's your best friend."_

_Me and Claudia were in the woods. I always came here when I wanted to think about how life was so unfair to Dhampirs. Sometimes I even ranted about it, after checking that no one was there, of course. Claudia had came running to me, crying her ass off._

_Me and Claudia had hooked up in April, after science class when we were skipping class. I was still hurt that Sonya had roughly broken up with me, so I agreed._

_I took Claudia's soft body into my arms, and kissed her forehead. Then I lifted her chin with my index finger._

"_I do love you, my Claudia," A lie, of course. "Sonya means nothing to me, nothing at all." Another lie. "You'll always be my one and only." Dammit, why was I lying so much to Claudia, one of my best friends? I kissed her on her soft lips gently. _

_Claudia sniffled, and I could taste salt in our kiss, but I didn't care. I stroked her raven black hair, ignoring the fact that it was straight, not curly, and that it was black, not red._

"_Mikhail?" _

_Sonya's soft voice interrupted me and Claudia's kiss. I looked up at her, to see her beautiful blue eyes, which hardened in jealousy when she saw me and Claudia's lips were swollen, and that I was holding Claudia's body firmly to my own. But why was Sonya jealous? She was with Basil, a royal, snobby Moroi who probably liked getting laid every day._

"_Sonya," Claudia sounded smug._

"_Claudia," Sonya said stiffly. Then she turned to me. "I see you and Claudia are busy," Her voice dripped with anger. "So I best be gone. Goodbye, Mikhail." Then she turned and stomped off, leaves crackling under her feet._

"_Now that Sonya is gone," Claudia said happily. "I can tell you what I've been waiting to tell you. Mikhail Tanner," She sounded nervous now, something very unusual for her. "I would like to bare your kids. Do you want me too?. I mean, I love you a lot, and don't want to leave you, so…"_

_Her hazel eyes were filled with uncertainty, but they were filled with happiness when I kissed her and murmured yes._

_End of Flashback._

A year after graduating, we had David Trenton Tanner. Three years after having David, Alisa Marie Tanner was born. Years later, Gabriel Elijah Tanner was born, then two years after him, Mikhail Jacob Tanner Jr. was born.

Even though I didn't love Claudia, I loved my kids dearly, and was grateful to Claudia for baring my kids.

When hearing that David was born, Sonya cut off all contact with me.

I got into the car and drove to Court, lost in my thoughts. Even after all those years, I still wondered why Sonya had cut off contact with me.

Once I got there, I walked to Hans office, ready for Hans to give me my work for the day.

"Guardian Tanner." Hans grunted. "I've got a position for you. Guardian Howard has called in sick with the flu, so I want you to guard Sonya Karp's cell until he's feeling better." Hans looked pleased. Normally, Hans gave me patrol or to guard the Court gates.

Meanwhile, my world has gone upside down. I had to guard Sonya Karp? What did the world have against me.

I sighed, and walked to the Court jail.

While walking there, I met up with Rose-Marie Mazur.

I respected Rose-Marie greatly. Her father, Ibrahim Mazur had helped me out with child support for David, Alisa, Gabriel, and Mikhail Jr. I owed him a lot.

"Well, Ms. Mazur," I said cheerfully, despite my mood. "Where are you off to now?"

Rose-Marie smiled. "Please, Guardian Tanner, call me Rose. As for where I'm going, I'm meeting up with Vasilisa Dragomir." Her smile dropped. "Lissa is acting like a bitch now. It's really tiring." Her sour expression became one of concern. "I heard that Guardian Howard had gotten off of guarding Sonya, and that you were taking his position. How do you feel about that?" Rose touched my forearm in a sign of friendliness.

"Well," I admitted. "I don't like it at all. Sonya cut off all contact with me when David was born, and I don't want to talk to her. You know how Claudia gets." My voice trailed off.

Rose gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry to hear that. Well, you better get over there. You know how Malcolm gets."

We said our goodbyes, and I started off for the jail again, on the way, I mentally cursed Elliott Howard.

Sonya looked up at me in shock once I arrived, eyes wide open.

"Mikhail-"

"I would prefer for you to call me Guardian Tanner, Ms. Karp." Sonya flinched.

I sighed. This would be a long night.

**RPOV**

Lissa told me, Christian, and Jill to meet up with her at the food court near Bojangles, so me, Christian, and Jill hesitated when we saw her sitting alone at the food court. Her platinum blond hair seemed to droop, her face was pale, green eyes filled with unhappiness. Christian stiffened next to me. Jill seemed worried, and so did I. Lissa didn't look so good.

Lissa gave us a small smile as we sat down.

"Look, guys." Lissa began nervously. "I'm really sorry that I've acted so spoilt when we last saw each other. Christian, I'm sorry for breaking up with you. Hopefully, you'll give me a second chance. Jill, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you all your life. You don't deserve it. And Rose-" She looked at me. "I'm really sorry that you had to deal with me all your life. I'm glad that your my best friend, cause no one else could be as good as you."

"So I really hope you guys can forgive me," She finished, biting her lip.

Jill started first,

"Lissa, I'm not so sure I can forgive you. I mean, really? How do you expect us to forgive you? My dad always told me that if you were sorry, that you wouldn't do it again. But when you apologized last time, you kept doing it anyway. And it's not the first time that you broke up with Christian. Erin Voda wants to go out with him, and whenever you break up with Christian, she goes to hook up with him. Your hogging him. And I saw how you acted when Rose said that Crystal Johnson was her second best friend. You practically took her down. You gossiped about her parents, and she was teased so much that Crystal cut herself, then moved to another school. Your hogging Rose too. Adrian was right, you really are a spoilt Dragomir."

Lissa, Christian, and me were staring at Jill in shock. Jill was mostly nice all the time, but I guess a person can take so much.

Then Jill stormed off.

Lissa sighed, and stared down at her hands.

Christian spoke up, "Lissa, don't be upset. Please. I'll go talk to Jill later, after she's calmed down. But please don't cry."

His voice went soft, and he scooted his chair closer to hers. He pulled up her chin so that she was looking at him. "It's okay, Lissa. Look, I'll give you another chance."

Lissa looked at me. "Rose?" She asked hopefully.

I smiled, and reached across the table, and put my hand over hers. "Besties forever." I said, smiling.

….

"Dad," I said. Abe Mazur sat across from me, drinking coffee. His dark brown eyes flickered up to mine's.

Abe put the coffee mug down, and smiled at me. "Yes, honey?" Abe said cheerfully.

I smiled. Me and Abe were closer than me and my mom, Janine Ivashkov. "Can you ask Charles to find somebody for me in Russia? It's important." One of Abe's goons, Charles Rhett, found people specifically in Russia. Abe had men in every country across the world, ready to find somebody, and Charles was a man that Abe hired for Russia.

Abe didn't ask any questions. That's what I liked most about him. He never asked any questions about anything, unlike Janine.

"Sure, honey."

….

Hours later, Charles had found Oksana Belofsky, and her phone number.

The phone picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" a woman with a Russian accent said over the phone.

"Hello, I am Rose-Marie Mazur. I have Dimitri Belikov here, as a Dhampir. He is asking for Paul, Zoya, and Katerina Belikova."

Tatiana had decided to spread the project worldwide on Moroi news, so everybody knew about it. Everybody also knew that Dimitri Belikov, Kimberly Randolph, and Sonya Karp were no longer Strigoi.

"Oh, Paul, Zoya, and Katerina aren't here. They are at their families house."

"Excuse me?"

**DUN DUN DUH! So what did you think? I hope this chapter is long enough, and once again, I do not own Vampire Academy, only this story line and characters I made up. And remember, I want at least 5-10 reviews for the next update! :)**

**So REVIEW!**

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my Glob, 51 reviews already?! You guys spoil me ;). Here is the eighth chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Oh, and can we get 10 plus on reviews, cause I love your reviews :) :) :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roza or Dimitri, or Vampire Academy. I only own the storyline and the characters that I made up. All of Vampire Academy is owned by Richelle Mead and Razorbill.**

**LexiSoulsister- He he, The other Belikovas are alive :) I hope you love me forever now XD. And, I'm glad that you like the part where Dimka didn't want his Roza to go.**

**xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx- I'm sorry that Rose is a bit of a hypocrite. I seriously didn't realize my mistake there. I hope you forgive me! :(**

**Goode-Lover- I'm glad that you think that Dimka is so sweet In this story. I always noticed that Dimitri was kind of a asshole to Rose, so I wanted to give him a sweeter attitude to Rose.**

**BookLover695- I don't get it. What are you confused about? **

**I also noticed that I never told anybody in my story how long Dimitri had been a Strigoi. Sorry bout that. He's been a Strigoi for two years.**

**Here's the ages of the Belikovas:**

Yeva Belikova-76

Olena Belikova-49

Karolina Belikova- 28

Dimitri Belikova- 24 (Since Strigoi don't age.)

Sonya Belikova- 24

Viktoria Belikova- 20

Paul Belikova- 9

Zoya Belikova-2

Katerina Belikova-3

**There! Now I feel better. Hope this helps if any of you are confused about the ages.**

_Previously:_

"_Dad," I said. Abe Mazur sat across from me, drinking coffee. His dark brown eyes flickered up to mine's._

_Abe put his coffee mug down, and smiled at me. "Yes, honey?" Abe said cheerfully._

_I smiled. Me and Abe were closer than me and my mom, Janine Ivashkov. "Can you ask Charles to find somebody for me in Russia? Its important." One of Abe's goons, Charles Rhett, found people specifically in Russia. Abe had in every country across the world, ready to find somebody, and Charles was the man that Abe hired in Russia._

_Abe didn't ask any questions. That's what I liked most about him. He never asked any questions about anything, unlike Janine. _

"_Sure, Honey."_

…_._

_Hours later, Charles had found Oksana Belofsky, and her phone number._

_The phone picked up on the first ring. _

"_Hello?" a woman, with a Russian accent said over the phone._

"_Hello, I am Rose-Marie Mazur. I have Dimitri Belikov here as a Dhampir. He is asking for Paul, Zoya, and Katerina Belikova." _

_Tatiana had decided to spread the project worldwide on Moroi news, so everybody knew about it. Everybody also knew that Dimitri Belikov, Kimberly Randolph, and Sonya Karp were no longer Strigoi._

"_Oh, Paul, Zoya, and Katerina aren't here. They are at their families house." _

"_Excuse me?"_

**Now:**

"Well, they aren't here." Oksana said. "They are at Olena Belikovas house. In fact, they've never been here."

They were at Olena Belikovas house? But Olena Belikova and the rest of them were dead! It said so in the Court paper that Brittney gave me!

"But, Olena and the rest of the other Belikovas are dead." I said dizzily. "It said so in that paper that they gave me."

Oksana chuckled. "The Court papers are lying. Before the Strigoi got there, they escaped. Well, at least not Dimitri. He said that he had to go back." Her voice became sad. "Dimitri never came back. But its good to know that Dimitri is now alive and well."

"Oh, well, are they still living there?"

"Yes, even with all bad memory still there haunting them, they still live there."

"Do they know that Dimitri is here?" I asked.

"No. Yeva never did believe in T.V."

"Oh, well, it was nice to meet you Oksana. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

She hung up.

I should tell Dimitri this! But not now, since he was probably still asleep. I'll dream walk.

Adrian taught me how to dream walk a few years back. It was pretty easy, all you had to do was focus on the person that you were going to dream-walk and relax, then go to sleep.

I walked back to my bed, where Joseph still slept, snoring loudly. I slid in next to him, cuddling up next to him. Focusing on Dimitri, I was soon asleep.

I was in a old library with dusty books. Dimitri sat in a red chair, reading a old western book.

I sauntered over to him, and he looked up. His chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise. I put my arms around his neck, making him stiffen slightly before relaxing a bit. I sat on his lap, and he blinked. I sighed and leaned my head against his neck. I noted that his heartbeat had sped up, and I smirked.

I started to play with his hair, and he leaned into my touch, and wide brown eyes looking up at me in awe and adoration.

"I have good news for you, Dimka." I whispered into his ear. He shivered, wrapped his arms around my waist, but seemed a little hesitant. When I didn't ridicule him, Dimitri relaxed.

"What's the good news?" Dimitri asked, his voice husky, and his Russian accent was more pronounced now.

I looked back up at him. His eyes were dark with-Lust? Want? Hunger?

"You're family is still alive."

Dimitri's body went still. His eyes widened.

"This is just a dream. This isn't real. This-this cant be-" Dimitri trailed off.

"Dimitri, listen to-"

"And why didn't they call me when this went on the news?"

"Dimitri,"

Dimitri started to ramble. Even though I called his name over and over again, he wouldn't stop. Finally, I decided something that shocked me and Dimitri.

I kissed him.

His lips were soft, but firm against mine. Dimitri seemed shocked, and he stiffened. Then he kissed me back. The motherly feeling that I always felt for him was gone, and now there was lust and desire replaced there.

When I pulled away, his eyes were still closed, and his lips were still puckered. When he opened his eyes, they were awe filled, and lust darkened them. We were both panting heavily, staring each other down.

I decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done-" Dimitri cut me off by raising his head towards mine, a heady look in his eyes, and then he kissed me again.

"You have soft lips," Dimitri murmured when I pulled away, my hands tangled in his hair, and his hands were resting on my hips, gripping them tightly. His chest heaved up and down, his breathing short and fast.

**KPOV**

I glared at the walls that made my cell so lame. Where the fuck was my food?! Wasn't I supposed to be pampered, especially since I was enjoying being a Strigoi.

_Calm down, Kimberly. Maybe there was some kind of problem or something._

My thoughts drifted to a certain sexy Moroi. I didn't even have to ask what his name was. Adrian Ivashkov. The great partier, cousin of Rose-Marie Mazur, one of the most important Moroi out there. Lets not forget that Adrian was always drunk, sexy, fucking a girl, smoking a cigarette, or flirting.

Of course, me and Adrian had gone to school together. I had a crush on him ever since junior year, but never got to go out with him, or talk to him. He was a Royal Moroi, and I was just a lowly Moroi, not to mention a Randolph.

My family was known for turning into a Strigoi willingly. Me, my sisters Julianne and Tabitha, my mom Carlotta, and my brother Jakob had turned Strigoi willingly. The Randolph family dealt with a lot of mental illness and suicidal thoughts. Turning Strigoi or taking a lot of blood from a feeder was our only release.

You were considered lucky if you were calm during the whole day.

Well, back to Adrian. Adrian spread a lot of rumors about me, Tabitha, and Julianne. Julianne cut herself, and Tabitha had Deirdre help her. I had nobody. Deirdre was too creepy, and pissed me off easily. I was scared to cut myself, so I resorted to my old friend, Russian Vodka.

I was still a virgin, but when I was drunk I was never careful. Adrian took my virginity. Turns out Adrian's girlfriend Paige Conta dumped him roughly that night.

_Flashback_

_I stumbled out of the Moroi dorms, and out into the daylight. My skin prickled uncomfortably, and I tugged my jacket- which was tied around my waist- around me. A few kids avoided me, wary looks in their eyes. I didn't blame them. Even though I was a blondie, I was gothic. My eyes were a dark brown, and seemed black at night. I was pale for a Moroi, so it gave me a Strigoi look. I wore black clothes, chokers, and other creepy things that made the Moroi and Dhampirs- guardians, even- avoid me._

_I was a sorry mess._

_A few kids stayed up late and walked over to the library so they could study or just read. Other kids- kids like Adrian Ivashkov and Camille Conta- faked going to the library, but went out to the woods to party, smoke week or cigarettes, or to get freaking drunk._

_It looked like I was one of those kids tonight._

"_Kimberly Randolph," a slurred voice said behind me. I whipped around to see Adrian Ivashkov holding Russian Vodka in his hand, and it was almost empty. He was pretty drunk, now._

"_Aren't you going to run away from me?" I asked, sarcasm filling my voice. "Scared that I might bite you, that I might kill you?" _

_I had to give Adrian credit, he didn't even flinch. Instead, he blinked, and gave me a are-you-serious? look. He sighed, and leaned against a tree, and took a swig of Vodka._

"_I'm not scared of you, Randolph. You make it look like your brave, but inside your hurting like your best friend just bitch slapped you." Adrian chuckled. "Not like you have any friends, anyway. Well, lets imagine that Julianne or Tabitha slapped you. How do you feel?"_

_I ignored his question. "Well, it's not like you care that I hurt inside- which I don't- when you always spread rumors about Julianne, Tabitha, and me."I shot back._

_Adrian looked bored. "Well, it's not my fault that your family is psychotic and unstable." Then he started to look more serious. "How about we make a deal: since Paige broke up with me, and you, Julianne, and Tabitha are forever going to be alone, like the Ozera's, how about we have a one night stand." I scoffed. Who did he think I was, some kind of hooker?_

"_Look, you freak." I hissed. "Why can't you guys just leave me, Julianne, and Tabitha alone? It's not like we've ever done anything to you. Why don't you go fuck Camille, Abby, or Natalia? I bet their all eager to make Paige jealous."_

"_Kimberly, I know you like me. I can see it in your eyes. And Kylie got it out of you a few months ago, remember." I felt my cheeks redden. I couldn't believe that Kylie would sell me out like that. I thought we were best friends. Guess not. Should have listened to Jakob when he said that only us family could rely on each other._

_Adrian walked over to me, his beautiful jade green eyes filled with lust._

_My back hit something, and I glanced back to see the cabin. _

_All that I could remember next was Adrian whispering a few words to me, and we ended up in the bed kissing and then I woke up with a mad hangover and the bed empty and cold next to me._

_I've just lost my virginity, and I didn't even remember it._

_Nice going, Kimberly._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed, and ran my hands through my tangled hair.

And you know what? I got pregnant from a one night stand, and it was a little boy. He lives with my stable older sister, Gabriella. She has two kids, Meredith and Tristan, and now she has Matthew Adrian Ivashkov.

I don't care about Matthew at all, because after Matthew was born, I have a one night stand with Xander Badica, and had a little girl, Alice Emalia Badica. And you know what? I don't care about her either. Matthew is four, and Alice is three.

Of course, Gabriella was pissed about Alice. She already has two kids, she doesn't need any more. And Gabriella always got pissed at me when I said that I didn't care about Alice or Matthew. She said if I didn't want any kids that I should have been on birth control.

_Another Flashback_

_I glared at Alice, who was now wailing her ass off in the back seat. Finally, we got to Gabriella's house. I roughly got Alice out of her seat, and she made a little sound of surprise. She blinked her sapphire blue eyes, and I had to admit, they were pretty beautiful with her platinum blond hair. _

_I banged on the door, and Gabriella's little girl Meredith answered it. She called for Gabriella, and I was let in. Matthew was in the living room, playing with building blocks, and Meredith joined him. They both stared at Alice in interest._

_Gabriella appeared with Tristan sleeping in her arms. Her eyes widened when she saw Alice. She told Meredith and Matthew to go to their rooms and sat on the couch. Alice struggled in my arms and I let her down. She crawled over to Gabriella and held her arms out. Gabriella picked her up and set her next to Tristan._

"_Kimberly," she said. Her voice sounded tired. "You really need a condom or birth control. I can't always take in your kids and pay a lot of attention to them. I already have Tristan and Meredith, and now Matthew. I can't take-" she stared at Alice._

"_Her name is Alice." I said flatly._

"_Well, I can't just take in Alice. I don't have a lot of money for milk, diapers or a crib, and Alice is what, eighteen months old?"_

_I nodded, confirming Gabriella's guess._

"_Please, Gabriella." I pleaded. "I'm only sixteen, how am I going to take care of both Matthew and Alice when I barely have any money? Please, just take them in. it's not like I'm having any other kids. Just please? You're a better mother than I am."_

_Gabriella sighed. "Fine, just get her stuff and take them here."_

_I got Alice's bag out of the car, and walked inside. Gabriella gave me a surprised look, but didn't say anything._

_Meredith and Matthew ran down the stairs, giggling uncontrollably. Matthew's eyes widened in shock when he saw me, and cried, "Mommy, you've come to take me home!" Meredith looked at him in confusion._

_Matthew ran over to me, but I moved over. Gabriella picked him up before he could crash into the wall, and shook her head in a shameful way at me._

"_I want mommy," Matthew yelled as I walked out of his life, Alice's life, and Gabriella's house forever._

_End of Flashback_

Now you see why I turned Strigoi. Cause I was ashamed of myself for leaving Matthew and Alice.

**DPOV**

Roza was kissing me passionately, and my tongue was invading her mouth. She purred in pleasure, and started to rub herself against me.

Her soft lips pressed against mine in a firm way. Roza's hands slipped under my shirt and started to flick my nipples, making me moan out in-

I sat straight up, panting and sweating. My member was sticking out of my boxers, its tip pink. Groaning, I put my hand on it and started to go up and down. Imagining Roza doing it just gave me even more pleasure.

It was amazing that we barely knew each other, and I was already thinking of ravishing her soft, supple body.

I groaned in pleasure as I released, and got up to was myself.

**So what did you guys think? Was I rushing Roza and Dimka? I didn't add a lemon scene between Adrian and Kimberly in the flashback cause I thought it might upset Sydrian lovers. Again, I am so sorry that I didn't update for so long. And review! I'll update as soon as I can when there is 10 plus reviews on this chapter :)**

**Oh and I never did include the writers of this story.**

**Nicole (Rozalie Hathaway Belikova)- I came up with the story line and wrote down some ideas for the story.**

**Katherine- Katherine wrote down some of the characters, and is coming up with some lemon scenes.**

**Catalina- Catalina checks over the story :) :)**

**And Katherine would like to know if you guys want a lemon scene with Dimka and Roza.**

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rose or Dimitri, or Vampire Academy. I only own the plot and some of the characters.**

**Chapter nine**

**RPOV**

Joseph followed me on my way to the Court prison, no words of what happened a day ago. Today, Reece Tarus was going to inspect Dimitri to see if he was a Strigoi, which I thought was incredibly stupid. Did Dimitri have pale skin, fangs, or red eyes? No, he didn't. I mean, are they fucking serious? Didn't they have eyes?

Anyway, if Dimitri passed the inspection, which was going to be out in public, he was out of jail. But, I had to fund his apartment, bills, groceries, ect..

Dimitri was dressed nicely, a white button up shirt with sleeves that went to his elbows, dark wash jeans, and sneakers. His hair was out, and his tanned skin seemed to shine. They must've given him a bath. Dimitri beamed when he saw me, and took my hand when he was let out. But, Bill told him that his hands had to be in cuffs. Joseph seemed to be pretty happy about this, and Dimitri seemed to be pissed. Cory rolled his eyes, and I scowled at Bill, who like Joseph, was enjoying this.

Joseph sat down next to me, and Dimitri sat on my other side. A crowd of Moroi and Dhampirs surrounded us, and Dimitri seemed uneasy. I patted his back, and he smiled.

Reece Tarus sat in front of us, old and shriveled. I was surprised that he hadn't died yet. He introduced us to Vincent, who would be writing down Dimitri's results.

"Mr. Belikov," Reece started, voice proper. Prissy bitch. "Ever since you have came back, did you feel any bloodlust? Or death?"

Dimitri's voice was polite and steady, but I knew he was tense. "No, Mr. Tarus, I have not. However, I have had thoughts about my victims." Vincent's pencil seemed to be flying, I could barely see it.

"And what do you feel about these thoughts, Mr. Belikov?" Reece asked. He sounded genuinely interested.

"Sad, most of the time," Dimitri admitted. "I feel regret, sorrow, and misery about killing people." He swallowed nervously. "And kids."

The crowd seemed even more interested now. Some had horrified looks, some sympathetic, and most of them seemed disgusted.

Reece nodded, and muttered something to Vincent. Vincent's pencil moved even faster now.

"Would you like to see a therapist, Mr. Belikov? Do you feel that it would help you in your confusion?" I scoffed.

Dimitri nodded politely.

"Now to the physical test." Reece muttered.

He gave Dimitri a ominous smile. "Mr. Belikov, as you know, Strigoi can heal very fast. Queen Tatiana wants to see if you still can. But, we will need to cut you to make sure, which will hurt. A lot. However, since Ms. Mazur is a spirit user, she will be able to heal you." Dimitri bit his lip, and held his arm out. Cory gave Dimitri a sad smile, and got his stake out.

Cory laid his stake on Dimitri's forearm, and made a large cut. I could tell it was all Dimitri had to not cry out in pain.

Once Vincent wrote down the result of that when Dimitri's wound did not heal for more than thirty seconds, Reece told me to heal Dimitri. Dimitri held out his arm, and I put my hand on his wound, healing it. Dimitri let out a small contented sigh that only I could hear.

"Open your mouth, Mr. Belikov." Reece instructed, and Dimitri obliged, revealing two rows of shiny white teeth. No fangs there, of course. Cory tapped at Dimitri's canine teeth to see if his fangs were retracted, and when no fangs came out, Vincent let out a satisfied smile and gave Reece a _I-told-you-so _look.

Guardians flew in from outside of the crowd, and told everybody to leave. The Moroi and Dhampirs left reluctantly, muttering something under their breath.

Vincent told us to leave, to test his results, and to see if he would be able to be let out of jail. Me and Dimitri walked to Bojangles. Dimitri ordered some fries and I got some fried chicken.

Dimitri picked up a fry and stared at it, a unreadable expression on his face. He warily put one quarter of the fry and his mouth, and chewed. I chomped down on my chicken tender, watching him. He put the rest of the fry and chewed slowly, a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked uncertainly. Dimitri gave me a small smile.

"I never had to eat as a Strigoi, so this is kind've new for me." Dimitri eyed one of my chicken tenders, and I gave half of one to him.

He ate it hungrily.

"You were like Pac-Man with that shit, comrade. Didn't they feed you food in prison?"I said, handing Dimitri another French fry.

He wrinkled his face. "Comrade?"

"That's your new nickname. I refuse to call you Dimka."

"I don't like comrade."

"You weren't supposed to, so deal with it." I responded flatly. He made a face, and stole one of my chicken tenders. Well, tried to, because I smacked his hand away. I noticed that his French fries were gone, and I sighed, handing him the rest of my chicken.

"But still, Comrade? Seriously?"

"Seriously, and your stuck with it, like it or not." Dimitri sighed, and took a small bite of a chicken tender.

"Can I.. talk to you about something?" He asked.

I stared at him. "Sure."

"Well, last night, I had a dream." He sighed, and didn't meet my eyes. "I had a dream about… you. And you sat in my lap and told me that my fam-family was alive and then I started to ramble and then you- you kissed me." Dimitri started to squirm, and I was interrupted by a squeal.

"Dimka!"

I looked behind to see Tasha Ozera pushing past a crowd of people, running towards us. Dimitri looked, well, _annoyed._

"I came as soon as I heard that you were out of jail, Dimka!" Tasha giggled, sitting next to me, and started to make googly eyes at Dimitri. Even though I liked Tasha, her interrupting me and Dimitri' private moment kind've pissed me off. It looked like Dimitri was pretty pissed off.

"And when I heard that you were in jail, I just had to see you! But the guards wouldn't let me in for some reason." I arched my brow at Dimitri.

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

Tasha turned her head slowly to me, and her icy blue eyes seemed to get icier. "Well, yes," she said coldly. "We were _best friends._" She said, probably meaning that I didn't belong here and that I probably hinting that I should haul ass right now.

_Aww hell to the fucking naw!_

Dimitri cleared his throat. "Actually, Natasha, me and Roza were talking about something private, and I'm sure that Roza and I would like to continue that conversation, so I suggest you leave. Now."

Tasha looked offended, but covered it up by laughing nervously. "Of course, Dimka. I'll be on my way. I am sorry for interrupting you and Rose-Marie's conversation. "She left with another nervous laugh.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about before Natasha interrupted us." I said.

"Last night wasn't just a dream, comrade. It was a spirit dream. Since I'm a spirit user, I can dream walk, animals like me a lot, and I can heal things. Yes, your family is still alive. They're pretty good at hiding and such. I'm sorry I kissed you last night." I looked down into my lap.

"I didn't mind. Actually, I liked it a lot."

**KPOV**

I stared at the house in front of me. Would Gabriella, Alice, and Matthew hate me? Would they be ashamed of me? I shook those thoughts away as the front door opened.

Gabriella appeared, her platinum blond hair going down to her waist. She held a small baby girl with a pink cap, with the name _Lily _on it in white letters. Her mouth opened wide in shock, and she stared at me as I got out of the car.

She didn't speak as I went up the steps.

"Your alive." It wasn't a question.

I nodded, and tears sprang to my eyes. I was closer to Gabriella than I was to Tabitha, Jakob, and Julianne. Hopefully, Gabriella was still close to me.

"Who is this?" I asked, motioning my head towards Lily.

"Lily Sarah Randolph." She said distantly, not quite looking at me.

"Where's Alice and Matthew?" I asked.

Gabriella looked pissed. "Why would you want to know? You haven't been here for them, and you broke poor Matthew's heart last time."

Wow, that stung. "Well, I decided I want Matthew and Alice back. Court let me out of jail yesterday, and I want to become the mother I needed to be for them."

Gabriella handed Lily to Meredith who was standing next to the door.

Gabriella crossed her arms. "Look, Kimberly. Your my sister and all, but I can't give you Alice or Matthew. They belong to me, seeing as I was there on their first day of school, gave them love, affection, food, shelter, happiness, and fucking clothes. And where were you? Getting a break from what you didn't even _do._ I raised Alice and Matthew along with Meredith, Tristan, Juliette, and Lily. I was fucking busy enough with four mouths to feed. And here you are, asking for Matthew and Alice when I did all of the hard work. And don't you do drugs and weed? And how do I know if your not going to turn Strigoi again or abuse them? Sorry, but Alice and Matthew deserve better than that. They don't deserve a mom that was too lazy to raise them and decided to get off by becoming a Strigoi."

Ouch. "Well, why don't you let Alice and Matthew decide?"

Gabriella called Matthew down stairs, and a boy with a full head of brown hair and jade green eyes appeared. He looked a lot like Adrian.

"Matthew," Gabriella said in a gentle voice. "This is your mommy. Remember mommy? Well now, she wants you to go with her to live with her. Would you like that?"

Matthew's lip jutted out. "She's not mommy. Your my mommy." He said, a confused tone in his voice.

My heart fell. Gabriella smirked, but her face became gentle again as she faced Matthew and brushed a brown lock out of his eyes. "Mommy says she wants to have a second try with you."

Matthew shook his head. "That's not mommy. I don't know that lady." His voice broke and he hugged Gabriella.

"Remember the lady that dropped off Alice here?"

Matthew pulled away and stared at me with wide eyes. But there was no love there. There was only hatred.

"She left me alone here." Matthew started to cry, and Gabriella held him close to her. "She didn't even say good bye to me or Allie. She left and didn't pay attention to me when I-I yelled for her." Matthew wailed.

Gabriella murmured a few words to Matthew, and he went upstairs.

Gabriella called for Alice, and tiny feet thumped downed the worn blue carpet stairs. A pale, petite girl appeared, and her sapphire blue eyes covered by thick, long black lashes. Long, pale blond hair fell down in soft waves to her waist, and looked soft to the touch. She carried a worn teddy bear with her that she dragged on the floor.

I smiled. A girl that I could be proud of in looks, at least.

Gabriella picked Alice up, and I felt a surge of jealousy. Who did Gabriella think she was, acting like Matthew and Alice were _her _kids?

"Alice," Gabriella said gently. "This is mommy. She came to take you home with her."

Alice basically reacted the same way Matthew did. She jutted out her lip, and said. "_You _are my mommy. And this is _my home_. That is a mean lady." She buried her head in Gabriella's neck.

Gabriella gave me a sympathetic look, and I walked out of her house, heartbroken and rejected by my own kids.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

**Review!**

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Before we start the tenth chapter, I would like you to take a few minutes of your time and check out my new story, Come back and Beg for it! :] Its about Rose and her five kids, her best friend that does drugs, and a high school sweetheart that comes back into town twelve (more or less) years after cheating on her. PLEASE check it out.**

**Oh and I'm sorry everybody that I bored you with Kimberly POV's. But seriously guys, you have to tell me these things before I do them again. -_-**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter ten**

**DPOV**

Roza stared at me with a weird look on her face. I regretted telling her that I liked the kiss-which I did- way too early into our relationship. What was I _thinking?_ My stomach started to flip, and I felt the chicken tenders and French fries start to come up. I willed her to say something before I embarrassed us both.

"Don't you like Natasha? You seemed to know her and she liked you." Rose said drily.

No, no, no. no, _no! _This wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't even _like _or _respect _Tasha. "We knew each other back in high school. I hate her, because she hangs on me all of the time." I explained.

Rose blinked, looking surprised. "Oh, it just seemed like you guys liked each other. In fact, I didn't even know Natasha could be like that. She seemed to be so calm and collected when she was training us."

"Calm and collected?" I snorted. "That's not the Natasha Ozera _I _know. She was wild and impulsive in class, made bad grades, and got jealous when a girl even so much as _look _at me. She even got jealous when my sisters hung out with me. She thought that they were whores."

"Well, back to what we were talking about earlier." Rose's voice became sexy and seductive, and she looked up at me through her lashes, and my breath caught. "In fact, I liked that kiss too, a lot." My eyes widened. She stood up, and told me to get up and follow her. I obliged, and she took me by the hand, hers warm and soft.

She led me into her room, and closed the door behind me. My heartbeat started to go up, and I started to breath embarrassingly loud. She smiled, and sauntered over to me, swaying her hips. I started to back up, and backed into the wall.

She had me trapped. My heart felt like it would burst out of my ribcage at any second. She put her hands on my stomach, and the drifted upwards on my chest, then to my shoulders. My cock started to harden, we were so close. She leaned up to me, and I felt my eyes close as she kissed me with her soft lips.

We stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, just making out. There was a embarrassing bulge in my pants, and it didn't make anything better when she started to grind against me. "Roza," I whispered. "You don't know how good that feels." She chuckled at my hoarse tone, and replied; "Well, why don't we make it even better." An embarrassing loud moan tore itself out of my mouth, and she led me into her room.

Once we got there, I was thrown onto the bed, and bounced a few times at the force. She straddled me, and started to kiss my neck.

**LEMON SCENE! You can skip if you want.**

Her teeth scraped against my neck, and I stiffened, but then relaxed as she stroked my hair. She kissed a trail back to my mouth and we started to make out again. Her soft, full lips melded into my chapped ones, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her against me. I took off her shirt, marveling at the silky soft tan skin under my calloused hands.

I flipped over so that my Roza was under me. I paid special attention to her breasts, which made her moan. I took her black lacy bra off, and stared at the perfect round orbs. Her rosy pink nipples were starting to pucker, and I took the left one into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, and nibbled. Rose let out a laughing moan, and lifted my head to her other nipple. I gave that one the same treatment I did with the other nipple.

I kissed my way back up to her lips, and she placed her hands around my ass and squeezed, which made me moan. Damn, she was sexy. She took her hands off of my ass, and slid them to my erection. I let out a surprised hiss as she tore off my jeans, revealing my boxers and the large bulge underneath them.

Next was my shirt, then I took off her jeans, and started to rub the lacy cloth that separated her wet sex from me. "Oh, Roza, your so wet." Roza purred, and started to rub my erection. I groaned, and began to thrust into her touch as she slid her hand under my boxers and took my swollen shaft into her hands. I hissed in pleasure, and knocked her hands away, and ripped off her panties. I kissed a path down to her hot wet sex.

Roza moaned out my name, bucking her hips upwards when I reached her clit. I stared at it. It was the most beautiful pussy I've ever saw in my life. Impatient, Roza snatched my head and pushed me down to her clit. I licked and sucked and bit, marveling at the delicious taste of her pussy, and Roza screamed out my name. "C-comrade, I-I'm going to c-c-cum." She stammered. I smirked, and started to lap at her pussy faster, which made her undone. I licked up everything that she gave me.

I kissed Roza once more on her wet lips, before taking off my boxers, revealing my large cock. Roza stared at it in surprise. "Like what you see, love?" I asked. She nodded, and I smiled, positioning myself at her entrance. Then I stopped. "I don't have a condom," I said, disappointed. Even though I wanted kids, I don't think she was ready for that.

"Don't worry, I'm on birth control," she said. I grinned, and gently pushed my hips forward.

She gasped as I slowly pushed in, and hid her face into my neck.

I moaned in pleasure. Her pussy was so tight, warm, and deliciously wet! It only made pushing in and out of her more pleasurable. Her fangs once again scraped against my neck, and I found myself lusting for her bite. I wasn't a blood whore, but I wanted Roza to bite me. I wanted her to mark me as hers.

"Bite me, Roza," I gasped as her pussy clamped even harder down on me as I pushed in even farther. She stared at me in shock, and started to say something about it reminding me of being a Strigoi.

"I don't care," I moaned. "I want to feel your bite." Roza looked into my eyes for permission.

Then I felt a slight pinch, then a burst of pleasure.

I cried out, and pounded even harder inside of her. Roza clamped down on me so hard that I thought that my penis would be squashed as she milked me for everything I had. Moments later, she came, and we lay against each other, panting.

**END OF LEMON SCENE. You can look now.**

"That was amazing," I told her. She nodded in response, her mouth covered in my blood. It was eerily sexy. She licked it up, and kissed me. I could taste my blood on her tongue, and it was surprisingly sweet.

"They didn't say anything about comforting you with sex," She muttered quietly, and I got the notion that she didn't want me to hear that.

"Wait-" Realization dawned on me. "You just had sex with me to comfort me?" I barked. I shot up, and slid out of her bed. I grabbed my boxers and jeans, and put them on.

"I didn't say that," Rose said. _Rose-Marie, now, _I corrected myself. Or Ms. Mazur. But not Roza or Rose.

"'_They didn't say anything about comforting you with sex,'_" I mimicked. Her face went pale. "You probably don't love me anyway. But why am I surprised? You're a Royal Moroi. I'm a lowly Dhampir that was previously a Strigoi. You used me for your _own _comfort because a Zeklos or Dragomir wouldn't sleep with you," I spat. Rose-Marie's eyes welled up with tears, and I regretted making her cry. But I already was on a roll, and I didn't stop now.

"That's not true, Dimitri," She whispered, reaching out for me. I whipped away from her reach as if she was a pissed off cobra, and that I was what she was going to bite.

"It's Mr. Belikov to you, Rose-Marie," I spat. Then I stormed out of her apartment, tears running down my face.

_What have I done?_

**RPOV**

"Rose," Lissa called. "You can't stay in bed forever!"

Lissa, Jill, and Alana were at my door. Alana just flew in from New York with Landon, Melissa, and Stephanie. Lissa and Jill had reached a agreement to get along.

It's been a week since Dimitri and I had that argument. Since then, he's been calling and texting me to talk to him, but what he said about other Royals not wanting to sleep with me and that I had used his for my own comfort still stung. I went over his last voicemail- which was thirty minutes ago- in my head.

"_Roza, I'm so sorry about what I said. It wasn't true and I don't know what came over me. But please, Roza, forgive me. You barely talk to me anymore, and I've been having those nightmares again. Please Roza, forgive me. I love you. I know we haven't known each other for long, but I love you. I want you to meet my family, I want to make love with you. I want to marry you and have kids with you and grow old with you, just us and our family against the world. Please, Roza, I'm begging you. Forgive me. I love you so much. And I'm sorry that I called you Rose-Marie and that I said that you have to call me Mr. Belikov. I didn't mean it."_

_He took a deep, shuddering breath. It sounded like he was crying._

"_Just please, Roza. Forgive me. Give me a chance. I know you didn't mean that you had to comfort me by sex, I could tell. But I thought you meant something else at the time. I'll even go out with you, and make it romantic, even though I'm poor. I'll be willing to overlook the comments and disapproval if you are too."_

_There was a sniffle, and my heart broke._

"_Please, Roza. I miss you so much. I love you. I miss you."_

"Rose!" it was Jill this time.

"Fine, fine!" I shouted. "I'm getting up." I ran a hand through my hand, dried my face from crying. I crossed the threshold and yanked the door open.

My half-sister smiled when she saw me. I was surprised when I saw Joseph staring at her with a faun like look in his eyes. Finally, Joseph was interested in somebody but me.

Alana hugged me. "Dad got Queen Tatiana to hold a ball," she said happily. "And, somebody told me to give you this." She handed me a letter, with _Rose-Marie _on it.

"I think that's a love letter, Rose," Lissa piped in. "You have a lot to explain to us."

"Actually," Alana said. "I need to talk to Rose for awhile. Now you three, Git!" Joseph, Lissa, and Jill scurried down the hallway.

Me and Alana entered the room, and I closed the door behind us. We sat down on the bed.

"Well, now, looks like Joseph is interested in you. Now, I wonder why?" I said, tapping my chin. It was the signal for _spill-it _between me and Alana.

Alana giggled. "Well," she begun, sounding happy. "I met Joseph when he was guarding his other charge, Lucas, when I met him. You see, Melissa was bothering everybody in the store that Guardians weren't treated fairly. Joseph managed to shut her up when she was talking to Lucas, because you know that Lucas is a Conta and all and that Conta's get riled up easily.

"Well, I guess Joseph happened to 'notice' me and he asked me on a date when he was done talking to Melissa. That's why I didn't see you first thing when I got here."

"Where did you guys go?" I asked.

Alana became all giggly. "Well, first he took me to a Chinese Buffet." Of course, Alana loved Chinese food, and so did Joseph. "Then he took me to see The Titanic. It was the best night of my entire _life." _Alana finished dreamily.

"Where were Landon, Melissa, and Stephanie?" I asked.

"Oh they were at Dad's house. You know how he loves them."

It was true, Baba loves kids. Once he even told me that he couldn't wait for me to have kids, or at least a kid. He spends a lot of money on Landon, Melissa, and Stephanie, and spoils them a lot.

Just like he did with me and Alana.

"Is the Bitch still mean to you?" I asked.

"I wish you wouldn't call Janine that," Alana said. "But she's still horrible to me and the kids. And, last night one of Abe's friends James told me that Janine was talking smack about you and Dimitri. She thinks you two like each other, and she doesn't like that. If I were you, I would expect a visit from Janine."

I sighed. Mom was one of the main supporters of a anti Dhampir and Moroi couple community near Court. She even funds their food.

The community called themselves Anti Dhampir and Moroi Relationships, or ADMR for short. They even disapproved of Moroi having flings or kids with Dhampirs, and they even treated their Guardians like shit.

"Look, I'm really sorry about mom. You know how bitchy and snobby she gets." Alana gave me a small smile.

"So, are you and Dimitri together?" Alana asked.

I thought about it. "I don't know. It's really hard with the Moroi society breathing down our necks. But Queen Tatiana keeps them quiet about their perspectives. The Moroi are really pissed off with her getting me, Adrian, and Robert to stake a Strigoi and bring them back to happiness. Reece Tarus wants Kimberly, Sonya, and Dimitri staked."

"Kimberly Randolph?" Alana asked. "I talked to her sister Gabriella yesterday. Did you know that Kimberly had two kids, Matthew Ivashkov, and Alice Badica."

"Who is Matthew's father?" I asked, leaning in for gossip.

Alana giggled. "Well, the father is our very own Adrian Ivashkov. I think Alice's father is either Xander Badica or Xavier Badica. I could never tell between those two."

My eyes widened in shock. Adrian had kids with Kimberly? "Maybe that's why Adrian chose Kimberly for his restored Strigoi. I could never figure out why Adrian chose Kimberly, because she always acted like a bitch in school.

Alana shrugged. Then she glanced at her purple watch. "Sorry, sis," She said. "I have to haul ass now. Dad wanted me to pick the kids up at eight and that's in twenty minutes."

"Wow," I said in surprise, "The time went so fast. Oh well, bye."

"Bye," Alana hugged me, then left.

I glanced at the letter in my hand. I'd forgotten all about it when I was talking to Alana.

I opened it.

_Rose-Marie,_

_You smell better than the sweetest flower, so sweet that I am addicted to your scent. You have the softest, most smoothest skin, I want to touch it and kiss it all day. Your eyes are so beautiful, so beautiful that I find myself drowning into your eyes when I talk to you. Your voice wraps me into its smooth caress. I find myself falling in love with you, but we can never be together. _

_Your lips are so full, so soft that I want to kiss them with mine. They curve so beautifully when you smile. I'm jealous when another man talks to you. _

_You move so gracefully, that every woman in the room is jealous. I am selfish to want you as mine and mine alone. You are so delicate, that the harshest thing could crush you. I want to protect you from the cruelty of the world, I never want to see you cry. I love you, my sweet._

_If I could marry you, I would, Rose-Marie. You are so addicting. I want to hold your soft body in my arms, to caress you soft, wavy, hair that goes down into a waterfall at your waist. I want to have kids with you, and grow old with you._

_But alas, we can never be together._

_Love,_

_your secret admirer._

Jesus Christ, I'm blushing. This man sure does know his way with words. I giggled to myself.

I wish I knew who my secret admirer was. He was so romantic. I fell back onto my pillow, holding the letter to my chest.

_I have a secret admirer._

….

"Are you sure about this, Liss? I think I want to stay home instead of going to the ball." I said.

"Rose," Lissa whined. "I didn't do this for nothing, didn't I, Jill?"

Me, Lissa, Jill, and Alana were hanging out in my room. We all looked great. We all even had dates. Well, except for me.

Lissa had gotten me a black dress that 'showed off my beautiful arms, neck, and boobs.' As Lissa said. It was tight on my chest, showing off my bust. Men would certainly stare at me tonight. It was tight until it got to my waist, and then flowed as it went to my feet. Thankfully, Lissa let me wear flats. I wasn't into high heels, or high hells, as me and Alana called them. My hair was soft, and smelled like vanilla, as was the rest of me. It was waving softly down to my waist, and silky.

"No," Jill said quietly.

Lissa and I had managed to take the frizz out of Jill's dirty blond hair. It went down to her shoulders, and she had an golden kitty necklace that she borrowed from me. Her pink dress went great with her green eyes, and since Jill was kind've uncomfortable with her body, I managed to pick out the dress. It didn't cling to her body, but still made her look good. Her date was Lee Donahue, who looked good but wasn't my type, and besides, he was three friggin years younger than me.

Alana picked a white dress that went down to her knees, since she wanted to 'make Joseph find her sexy'. Her light brown hair was put up into a bun, and her bust showed nicely. She picked silver flats, and sliver hoop earrings.

Lissa, of course, looked beautiful in her jade green dress that went perfectly with her eyes. Her platinum blond hair was silky soft and she wore it up in a loose but proper bun. Her earrings were dragons, a symbol of the Dragomir family. Her necklace was also a green dragon that was priceless. She even wore green heels with golden dragons on it. I wanted to tell her that it was maybe too much, but I didn't. She wanted to impress Christian (Who's family symbol was a eagle).

Great. A black eagle humping a bright green dragon. What else?

I yawned.

Lissa was now applying the last of her make-up.

"I heard that Tatiana was getting married to Victor Dashkov," She said. "Natalie Dashkov and Brianna Dashkov were bragging about it all day." Brianna and Natalie were twin sisters.

And twerps.

"Brianna and Natalie are probably lying," I said, which made Lissa blush.

After Lissa was done with her makeup, we were on our way.

Guards were everywhere, and Alana squealed in delight when she saw Joseph heading towards us with someone following him.

I recognized the man when he and Joseph reached us.

Edison Castile.

"Eddie!" I yelled, and threw myself into his arms. Eddie chuckled and hugged me back. "Its great to see you, Rosie," I grimaced when he said _Rosie, _but there's only three people in existence who can call me Rosie, and that's Eddie Castile, Christian Ozera, and Mason Ashford. Yep, not even Lissa can call me Rosie.

"That man over there is glaring at me. Should I feel threatened?" Eddie pointed to his right, and I glanced over to see Mr. Tall-Dark and handsome.

AKA Dimitri Belikov.

Dimitri was indeed tall, dark, and handsome. He had a black suit on with a black bowtie, and his shoulder length hair was loose. His face was unshaved, leaving stubble on his chin, cheeks, jaw, and above his mouth, which I found sexy. He stared at my face, before dropping his gaze down to my chest, which made me blush. Then he glared at Eddie again.

"Well, I wouldn't feel threatened if I were you, but that's, well, umm, my ex-boyfriend, Dimitri."

Eddie chuckled. "Well, Rosie, how about we make Dimitri jealous. I'm going out with Mia, but she won't mind."

"Mia Rinaldi?"

Lissa sounded pissed off. Eddie nodded, looking confused, but almost scared.

"Mia Rinaldi is a bitch, Eddie. I advise you not to go out with her," Lissa snarled. Eddie now looked alarmed. I felt anger towards Lissa. Was it really Lissa's fucking business about who Eddie went out with?

"Princess Vasilisa," Alana said quietly, and Lissa jumped. "It won't be nice of me to say this, but who Edison goes out with is none of your business. Mia must be a very nice and beautiful girl for Edison to go out with."

I've never seen Lissa's cheeks so red before, and I felt a little sympathy for her. Being embarrassed by a Dhampir must be really embarrassing, but I didn't see the difference.

Lissa was about to say something to Alana when Christian arrived.

Once Alana went to get something to drink with Joseph, Jill was talking with Lee Donahue, and Lissa and Christian were dancing, Eddie turned to me. "Well, there's Mia. Want me to ask her if we can make Dimitri jealous?"

I nodded. "Sure, but only if Mia agrees."

Mia was fine with it. Also, she gave me a hug, and said good luck. I know that Mia had been flirting with Christian, but Lissa should give her another chance. Mia seemed to be pretty nice. Eddie grinned.

"So how did you meet Mia?" I asked. He smiled. "Well, Mason had actually met her. She was drunk in the bar. I guess Adrian Ivashkov had left her there. Mason took her to our complex, and the next morning I took her to Waffle House. She told me about herself, and it went on from there…" Eddie trailed off, smiling.

"So you and Mia hooked up in the bathroom?" I finished. Eddie laughed and shook his head.

The D.J. announced that Queen Tatiana was coming on stage, and the crowd fell into a hushed silence.

Tatiana was beautiful, that I had to admit, even though she was sixty three years old. She smiled gracefully at us, and cleared her throat.

"I'm am very glad that all of you came here tonight. We are here to celebrate the reviving of Dimitri Belikov, Kimberly Randolph, and Sonya Karp. And also to the spirit users that restored their souls, Rose-Marie Mazur, Adrian Ivashkov, and Robert Doru."

Everybody started to clap happily. I could feel Dimitri's dark gaze on me, and my back prickled uncomfortably. I looked back, and saw Dimitri, three people back, staring at me hungrily. I waved at him, and stared stonily back.

Once Tatiana was finished with her speech, everybody started to dance to a slow song. Eddie took me into his arms, and smiled. "Lets make Dimitri jealous," He said happily.

I grinned.

**So what did you guys think? There's 4000+ words on this chapter so I want a lot of feedback. Tell me, do you guys think that I should do a DPOV on the next chapter? **

**Love,**

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tatiana Belikova- Yes, Rose is being bitch, but I'll explain the 'making Dimitri jealous thing later, but thanks for pointing that out to me. I didn't realize that I left that part out.**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter Eleven**

**DPOV**

My body was covered in sweat, and felt as if I had ran twenty miles. I peeled my sweaty hair off of my forehead, and took a sip of water. I managed to calm my breathing, and glanced out the window.

The sun was going down.

I slid out of bed, and headed straight for the shower. I sighed as the warm water cascaded over me, and rubbed some shampoo into my hair. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, and then rubbed body wash all over my body.

I leaned into the spray, just relaxing into the warm water. I flinched when the cold water ran out, and hastily got out of the shower. I towel-dried my hair and ran a brush through the silky locks. I glanced towards my bed, and grimaced when I saw the suit laid out on my bed. I hated wearing suits, and stuck to jeans and a T-shirt or sweats.

I was just finished tying my bow tie when someone knocked on my door. My heart lifted, hoping it was my Roza. I snatched it open, only to be disappointed to see Mikhail Tanner.

"Hey, D," He said, grinning. Mikhail reminded me of Ivan Zeklos, my best friend back in Russia. My heart tugged. I still hadn't gone to visit my family, but I wanted Roza to be there with me.

I grinned back at him. Mikhail Tanner was somebody that I made friends with when I was still in my cell.

_Flashback_

_I was once again counting the stones again when Bill announced that he was switching with Guardian Tanner. Finally, he's been bothering me all morning long. A shapely guardian now stood in my line of sight, talking with Cory and Elliott. I noticed Sonya Karp staring at him with the saddest look on her face. I found myself feeling sorry for her. At least Cory and Elliott were nice enough. Bill was the meanest asshole in Court._

_Elliott announced that he and Cory were getting breakfast._

"_I'm Mikhail Tanner," Guardian Tanner announced. "Nice to meet you, Mr-"Once Elliott and Cory were gone._

"_Belikov," I finished. "Dimitri Belikov." Mikhail's eyes widened. _

"_Having a bit of girl trouble, aren't you?" I asked. It was true. Cory and Elliott kept saying something about a Claudia Tanner and Sonya Karp._

_Mikhail's face fell. "Well, yes…" he glanced at me doubtfully. "Do you mind if I talk to you about it." I shook my head. Mikhail-to my surprise- opened the cage and sat down with me on my bed._

"_Sonya Karp used to be my girlfriend back in high school. Junior and freshman year. She broke up with me for Basil Zeklos. So I turned to Claudia Bayne, my best friend. Claudia liked me enough, and when we graduated we got married. Then we had four kids. When Sonya found out that I had David, my son, she cut off all contact. Then me and Claudia had Alisa, Gabriel, and Mikhail Jr."_

_He sighed, his voice sad._

"_I love David, Alisa, Gabriel, and Mikhail Jr. so much, even though I've never loved Claudia. It was more of friends with benefits, you know?"_

_He leaned his head back on the wall, his green eyes thoughtful. "I still love Sonya, even though I'm married and had four kids, I still love her, and she knows that. But I can't be with her, because I'm with Claudia, even if I don't love her."_

_Mikhail sighed again. "I'm stuck in a loveless marriage and stuck with four kids. How screwed am I?"_

"_Screwed," I said. "Why don't you tell Claudia that you don't love her anymore?"_

"_Because I don't want to break Claudia's heart. She loves me. And if I tell her that I don't love her and never have, she'd been cheated out of love, a more happier future, and her marriage. And Claudia is my only friend, besides you."_

"_I really am screwed."_

_End of Flashback_

Since then, me and Mikhail had a sense of friendship. He was the only other person that treated me like a Dhampir, other than Elliott, Cory, Rose, and *shudder* Natasha.

Mikhail was different from Ivan Zeklos, less wild and out spoken. But of course, Mikhail was a Dhampir and Ivan was a Royal Moroi. Mikhail was more like Alexei Rodowsky, my other Dhampir friend.

I then realized that Mikhail was waiting for an answer. "Hey, Mikhail. You ready for the ball?" I grimanced. Mikhail smiled, "Yeah," he said. "Are you ready?"

I scowled. "No," I said. "I'm not. I'm not even sure that I even I want to go to the ball. And why do I have to wear a tux?"

Mikhail blinked. "You don't have to wear a tux. You can wear anything you want to as long as you're not naked."

I shrugged. "I'll wear the tux anyway," and turned to get dressed.

….

I glanced around the premises, feeling uncomfortable in my scratchy tux. Moroi couples were laughing and getting drunk everywhere. In corners couples were making out, Dhampir and Moroi species. Some people were dancing to "Thrift Shop", and Natasha Ozera was making out with her newest victim, Ethan Green. Ten minutes ago it was with Mikhail Tanner then a few minutes later, Elliott Howard. Natasha sure did like being provocative.

My eyes did another quick scan of the room, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw the woman of my dreams.

Roza was standing with Vasilisa Dragomir, Jillian Dragomir, and a woman that looked a lot like Roza, so she must be Alana Mazur. Roza often talked about her.

Roza wore a black dress that loosely hugged her chest, making her look sexy. It loosened up when it got past her waist, but made her hips stand out. Her hair was naturally waving down to her back and my hands twitched, needing to run my hands through her hair. Roza laughed, and Alana started to jump up and down when she saw Guardian Davies heading towards her with a Dhampir with dirty blond hair and lean muscles.

Roza yelled and threw herself onto the Dhampir. Jealousy started to rear it's ugly head when a hand gripped my arm.

Natasha Ozera.

The jealousy was now replaced with annoyance. "What do you want, Natasha? I don't have all day."

Natasha giggled. She was obviously drunk now. "C'mon, Dimka," she slurred. "Don't be like that. Kiss me." Natasha placed her hands on my chest, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Don't you have three other men to kiss you?"

"What three other men?" Natasha pouted when I pushed her away.

"Mikhail, Elliott, and Ethan," I said drily, dodging Natasha's attempts to kiss me again.

"Jealous thing, aren't you, Dimka?"

Ethan stumbled over to Natasha, snatched her away and started to kiss her madly. Natasha purred loudly, and I walked away from them, mentally thanking Ethan for distracting Natasha.

When I searched for Roza again, I spotted her with that man again, talking happily. That smile was on her face, the one that she only reserved for me. My hands became fists, and I imagined punching the Dhampir repeatedly in the face. I was about to stalk over to them when the D.J. announced that Queen Tatiana was to give us a small speech.

Tatiana Ivashkov appeared, and she thanked the D.J. for making the playlist.

"I'm very glad that all of you managed to come here tonight. We are here to celebrate the reviving of Dimitri Belikov, Kimberly Randolph, and Sonya Karp. And also to the spirit users that restored their souls, Rose-Marie Mazur, Adrian Ivashkov, and Robert Doru."

The crowd started clapping, and I found myself staring at Roza again. She was so beautiful. Suddenly, she looked back at me. I felt a pang of longing for her. Roza waved at me. I was too surprised to wave back, and she looked away.

Once Tatiana finished her speech, the man took Roza in his arms. A growl rose in my throat, and a few Moroi couples around me gave me a scared look and stepped away from me. He whispered something in her ear as a slow song started up, and she giggled.

I looked around when I saw Alana Mazur at the refreshments table. I stalked over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. Alana looked startled to see me. I remembered my manners and asked.

"Who is that man with Rose-Marie?" I asked politely.

"Edison Castile." She said, sounding a bit scared. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"But her likes to be called Eddie." She added.

"Ok. Thanks you, Ms. Mazur."Alana smiled, seeming pleased to be called Ms. Mazur.

I spotted Natasha alone near the plants, throwing up in a pot. I avoided her, not wanting to deal with her.

"Dimka!" someone squealed. God dammit.

* * *

**RPOV**

Eddie was a great dancer, I have to admit that. His moves were smooth, but obviously not interested in making the dance romantic. Of course, he was saving it up for Mia.

"I remember the last time we did this," I said, giggling.

Eddie laughed. "I was only trying to make Angeline jealous,"

"You should have saw the look on her face." I chuckled. Angeline Dawes was Eddie's ex girlfriend from high school. Of course, we didn't do it to Angeline only. We did it to Eddie's other ex girlfriends, like Natrisha, Elliana, Jasmine, and Bailey. Eddie loved making people jealous, whether it was other peoples girlfriend or boyfriend or his own girlfriend. That's why he wanted to make Dimitri jealous.

The D.J. announced for everybody to switch their partners, and I was thrown into somebody's arms while Eddie got with Mia. I looked into my partners face and nearly screamed.

My partner was Dimitri.

He smirked, and brushed my side bang from my face. "Roza," he purred, seeming triumphant. And jealous.

"You've finally caught me, Belikov. Are you happy about this?" I teased him.

"Very happy," He murmured. "Happy that your away from Edison." I smiled.

"I'm not romantically interested in Eddie, you know." I said. "He likes to make people jealous." Dimitri raised a eyebrow.

"I'm glad that your not," he said. "Because you are _mine _and mine only." He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I smiled into the kiss as his velvety tongue swept into my mouth, battling with my tongue for dominance. I tangled my hands in his hair, and a growl tore out of his throat as he cocked his head to the side so the kiss could be more comfortable.

"Be careful now, Roza." He said, his voice husky. "You wouldn't want me to take you in front of everybody in here, would you?"

I smiled. "That seems like a very good idea," I purred, and kissed him again. When we pulled away again, some royal Moroi were looking at us in disgust, one of them Evangelia Conta, who seemed to have moved on from Joseph. Angry at them for looking down on us in disdain like Siamese cats, I flipped them off, and turned to Dimitri, who was nuzzling his face into my neck.

When he was done, he looked at me again. I ran my hands through his hair again. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you." I said apologetically. Dimitri smiled a sad smile, and kissed me on the lips.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you for comforting me with sex it was uncalled for." He looked ashamed of himself, looking down at his shoes. I smiled sadly, and pulled his face up so he was looking at me with those warm brown eyes again.

"I wasn't comforting you with sex- well, I _was-_ but I also had sex with you because I love you." Dimitri grinned happily, and leaned down to kiss me again.

"I advise you not to make me jealous with Edison again- I might not leave him alive." He added.

I laughed. "Don't worry, he won't. He's too busy with Mia Rinaldi."

* * *

"Tell me about yourself."

Dimitri looked up from his fried chicken, looking surprised. "Why? You already know everything about me."

"No, I don't. I only know that you like rough sex, and a few other things, but I don't know anything else about you, like how you were raised, those kinds of things."

Dimitri's eyes became glazed. He leaned back into his chair looking thoughtful. "Well, how do I begin? I was born on August the 12th, 1985, in Russia, Siberia. Me and my family were living in Baia. My grandfather, Anton Belikov, died when I was four. My sister, Karolina Belikova, was two years older than me. I have two younger sisters, Sonya Belikova and Viktoria Belikova. I love them very much. My father, Aleksandr Belikov abused my mother a lot, even in front of us. When we didn't do something that Aleksandr wanted us to do, he beat our mother as punishment instead of beating us." Dimitri's voice trembled. I reached over for his hand and squeezed it. Dimitri squeezed it back, unconsciously seeking my comfort.

He continued, "I nearly killed him when I was 13. Aleksandr went to jail for abusing my mother, and two years later after that, Karolina had Paul Dimitri Belikov." Dimitri smiled. "Paul was a loud little thing, but we all loved him for it, my grandmother, Yeva, especially. We all lived in peace, but Karolina's boyfriend, Zak, didn't give Paul needed, being Paul's father. I beat him, too. My family didn't deserve anymore drama."

"When I was 23, Sonya had her baby, Katerina Sonya Aleksa Belikova. Sonya refused to tell us who Katerina's father was, and her father never came to visit. A year later, Karolina had Zoya Czarina Karolina Belikova. Paul loved Zoya and Katerina a lot, and we often found him carrying them around the house, even sleeping on the floor in their room. He's very protective with them, like I am with Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria." Dimitri's voice trailed off, seeming happy. He was very fond of Paul and his nieces.

"Then the attack happened." Dimitri's face twisted in anger. I squeezed his hand again.

"I want to tell you my story. Would you like to hear it?" Dimitri nodded.

"I was born in April 6th, 1989. I grew up in Pennsylvania, right in Court. My half-sister, Alana, lived with us. Alana was nine by then and helped raise me, even though Janine hated her. Janine always made sure to treat me better, and to make Alana hate me, but Alana never did. Janine always treated her bad when Dad wasn't around."

"Me and Alana were very close. We went to the same school, St. Vladimir's. Everybody liked Alana there, and they liked me in return. I was very popular. But I never let being Royal go to my head, because Royal's always treated Dhampirs like shit, and I didn't want to treat Alana like that."

"Jesse Zeklos and Camille Conta always tried to get me to things Royals like to do: treat Dhampirs and non royal Moroi badly, get drunk and have sex all the time, and get what they want. I refused. I had few royal friends, Natalie Dragomir Dashkov, Abby Badica, Vasilisa Dragomir, and Andre Dragomir."

"When Alana graduated at 18, I was eight at the time. She didn't want to be a guardian, so she went to college. I was heartbroken. Alana promised to visit me, but those visits were rare. I became mad at her for not paying a lot of attention to me like she did at the Academy. I became a snobby royal. I hurt her feelings by telling her that I never wanted to see her again."

"I finally became what Jesse and Camille wanted: a snobby, spoiled royal. Abby, Lissa, and Natalie tried to convince me not to get drunk and go to parties all the time. I treated Eddie, Mason, and Meredith like shit. Soon, they stopped talking to me."

"Alana finally contacted me when I was 14. She had both Landon and Melissa. Alana apologized about not paying a lot of attention to me and I apologized for being a bitch to her. Then I apologized to Abby, Lissa, Natalie, Mason, Eddie, and Meredith for all of the things I've done to them and they forgave me."

"I met Landon and Melissa a year later. They were both many angels, but Melissa reminded me of myself when I was younger. Landon was more like Alana: quiet and preserved."

"Three years later, Stephanie Mazur was born. I love them all as if their my own."

"But apparently, Janine didn't love them. She publically humiliated Alana and her kids, saying that she was a blood whore and not to be trusted. Alana never let Jesse drink her blood, but everybody in Court did. Jesse didn't help the situation by saying that Alana begged for him to bite her."

Dimitri was quiet for awhile. "There's nothing wrong with blood whores." He said.

I frowned. "I didn't say that there was anything wrong with blood whores. My friends Meredith and Tiffany are blood whores."

"My mother was a blood whore too." He said sadly.

"But that doesn't mean that she's a bad mother. I drank from _you _and you aren't a bad person."

Dimitri smiled. Then his face became serious. "I want to go visit my family."

I frowned. "Then go visit them."

"No, Roza. I want you to go with me."

* * *

**Not much of a cliffy, but I hope you guys liked the chapter anyway. I haven't got much feedback from you guys and I really need to know what you guys think and what doesn't make sense. Also, I'm running out of ideas, so I really need help with that.**

**So anyway, REVIEW! Reviews make me update faster :)**

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everybody for reviewing! :)**

**Chapter Twelve **

* * *

**RPOV**

"Will they like me?" Was the first thing out of my mouth. Dimitri gave me a surprised look, but it was true. It was the first thing that I asked in my head when Dimitri asked me to go with him. Sonya, Viktoria, and Karolina seemed to be pretty cool, but it was a question that I asked regardless. Would they judge me because I was a Royal Moroi? My friend Meredith judged me for being a Royal Moroi before we became friends.

Dimitri laughed. "Silly, beautiful Roza, of course they will like you! In fact, they will love you! In fact, you remind me of Viktoria! Yes, Sonya will be cold, and yes, Karolina will ask a lot of questions and Viktoria ask about your life, but they'll love you! And my mother, Olena will love you as if you were her own child. It will take a while for Yeva to warm up to you. And Paul, Zoya, and Katerina will love you as well! They love to cuddle."

Dimitri seemed so happy that I just couldn't say no. The look on his face was like a boy getting a new toy that looked awesome on commercial. He gave me a passionate kiss, a kiss that told me that he loved me so much that he couldn't say it.

"But," I said, making him stop to stare at me. "I will have to ask Queen Tatiana if you can go." Dimitri let out a hearty laugh that told me he was certain that Tatiana will say yes.

Dimitri started to jump around. It was pretty amusing to see a twenty four year old man jump around. But hey, what can I say? If I thought that Alana and Abe were dead for two or something years, I would be jumping around like a kid that ate a lot of sugar too. Dimitri took me by the hand and led me out the door.

* * *

Brittney Croft, with her eyes on Dimitri led the way to Tatiana's room. I shot her a look that clearly said _eyes-off-my-man-bitch-or-you'll-get-a-fireball-sho t-up-your-ass _and Brittney hastily looked away.

Brittney politely knocked on the door, and a weary _come in _came from inside. Tatiana looked surprised that me and Dimitri were here, and I took in her look.

I have to admit, Tatiana did look pretty tired. Her hair was a mess, and had bags under her eyes. Her lines on her face were more pronounced. "Rose-Marie, Mr. Belikov," she said, startled. She had a pen and notebook on her lap, and if I looked very closely, I could see the words, _Adrian Ivashkov: Meredith Ivashkov, Matthew Ivashkov, Tristan Ivashkov, Juliette Ivashkov, Lily Ivashkov, Adrik Ivashkov._

"What's that?" I asked.

Tatiana sighed tiredly. "Adrian's kids, surprising, isn't it?"

"How many times does his penis have to enter a vagina without a condom?" I muttered. Tatiana glared at me. "Adrian has good reason to increase the Ivashkovs numbers. The Dragomirs and Badicas are getting ahead of us, and the Dashkovs are way ahead of us." Tatiana shuddered. "I can't stand to see Michelle Dragomir and Arianne Dashkov stare at me like that again, all smug like. Jenifer Badica is bad enough."

Tatiana ran a hand through her gray hair.

"Now what do you kids want? I haven't got all day." Tatiana said, impatiently tapping the bed with her pen.

"Well, Dimitri here wants to go see his family in Russia." I said. Tatiana narrowed her eyes at Dimitri.

"How long?"

Dimitri gave Tatiana a charming smile, a smile that made her blush. "Three weeks, if that is okay with you."

"T-that's okay," Tatiana said. Then her eyes fell on me. "I'll have my best guardians go with you, Rose-Marie. Joseph Davies will stay here. Nathaniel Grey, Logan Peters, and Belofsky Eskandari will take good care of you." I grimaced. Nathaniel, Logan, and Belofsky were stuck up guardians, according to Joseph.

"Now, go off now. You'll leave tomorrow. Best pack your bags while you still have time." Tatiana said, shooing us away.

* * *

**MPOV**

I slammed the door behind me as I walked in the door. Claudia jumped, surprised.

Claudia gave me a smile, and placed her hand on my chest. I tried not to yell at her to get off. I was done with being kissed. "Good morning, Mike," she said cheerfully, and kissed me.

When she pulled away, she cupped my cheek. "Love, what is wrong?" she asked. "Your not talking to me. Did something bad happen at the ball?"

Hell yes, something bad happened, I wanted to say. But you wouldn't like it, in fact, you'll be jealous. Natasha Ozera kissed me! Damn slut. It was a good thing that Claudia hadn't been there. She would have killed Natasha once she saw us kissing. Claudia tends to be a bit overprotective about who's lips I kiss.

I didn't want to kiss Natasha back. Well, that was before and after the kiss. In the kiss, I wanted Natasha so badly. If I didn't kiss her back, the world would end, I would die, puppies and kittens would be killed, Claudia would be so sad.

And when I thought of Claudia I pulled away, not because I love Claudia, because I couldn't stand the thought of someone being sad. And when I looked in the mirror, and I saw a gazed look in my eye, the look in a prisoners eye after being compelled, after he's told all of the names of the people involved and why he committed the crime he's done.

Natasha had compelled me to kiss her.

I didn't realize that I said it out loud until Claudia screamed that she was going to kill Natasha and Alisa, Gabriel, and David peeked their heads out of the living room.

"Go to your rooms," I told them over Claudia's screaming.

**One day later**

**DPOV**

Roza, Nathaniel, Belofsky, and Logan loaded onto the plane, and I sat down with Roza, Nathaniel and Belofsky sat next to each other, and Logan sat next to some woman, who started to show him her nails.

Roza immediately started on her Harry Potter book, and I sighed, watching some Shrek movie about Puss in Boots. Two hours later, Roza's head slumped on my arm, and I wrapped my arm around her. Minutes later, I started to drift off.

* * *

"_Oh please, no. Don't kill me," The woman, who Nathan said was Melinda, groaned. I smirked, and smacked her again. Melinda screamed again. I leaned down, and whispered in her ear. "No one's going to hear you now. Once Nathan starts dealing with you, you'll wish that you were killed." She screamed again. My face twisted in annoyance as I pulled away, and just to shut her up, I punched her in the face, hard enough to knock her out._

_Melinda screamed again, and passed out. _

_Me, Nathan, and Kenneth were out in the woods torturing three woman in a book club, all of which had kids waiting for them at home. Nathan killed mine, and Kenneth was raping his. I was keeping a watch on Melinda to make sure she didn't try to run away. Not that we had to worry, but I was bored. _

_Kenneth appeared. "Oh goody, you're here. Do you think Nathan would mind if I killed Melinda? I'm already done with Christy, and Nathan already killed Paisley." I grimaced. I hate Kenneth, he always wanted to take someone else's food. _

"_No. Nathan wanted me to guard her because _you _would show up and try to rape her. Get out and go suck a cock."_

_Kenneth growled, but before he could pounce, Melinda woke up and started screaming again. I hissed in irritation, and turned around. Melinda stopped screaming, terrified, but it was too late. I advanced on her. Melinda let out a squeak a fear as I shot forward, and tore in her neck. Melinda started to scream, but didn't get high like normal victim because I didn't let any endorphins in her system._

_Melinda died slowly, and when I was done I was still angry with her, so I tore her head off._

I let out agonized screams as I kicked the chair in front of me. I could feel hands on my shoulders, and a "Sir, please calm down."

My eyes shot open, and I saw Roza staring down at me, her face filled with fear. Tears ran down my cheeks as I looked around the plane. Every passenger on the plane were staring at me. Roza snapped at them to look away, and they obliged.

I retched as I thought of Melinda, Christy, and Paisley. Even though Melinda's death was pretty violent and bloody, Paisley's was the worst. Even Christy's death hadn't been that violent. Nathan had slashed her repeatedly with a sword, raped her, and ripped her neck off before hanging her. Roza hurried me to the bathroom, and once I reached the toilet, I started to heave violently before throwing up. Rose moved my shoulder length hair out of my face as I threw up. Once I was done, Roza gave me a paper cup full of water. I took it gratefully and took a swig before spitting it out.

I started to sob, and Roza took me in her arms. She whispered comforting things as I clung to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. She smiled softly, and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Now we should get out of here before everybody thinks that we're doing the unthinkable." Roza said, kissing me again and helping me up.

**APOV**

Jayden, the bartender, kept a eye on me all night. I got rowdy when I drunk Russian Vodka, and even more rowdy when there was a lot of woman around the bar. I was so drunk, that Katherine Robillard, the woman that liked to fuck me whenever I came around, stayed away. Whatever. I could just fuck the sexy woman next to me. She had shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes.

"What's your name?" I slurred. The blond woman glared at me. Jayden chuckled. "That's Sydney Sage," he said, chuckling. "She comes around here sometimes when work got rough. She's a alchemist."

I blinked in surprise. Alchemists hate vampire bars, and this was one of them. But thoughts of Sydney Sage slipped away as a pair of tanned arms slipped around my neck. Katherine. "How about we fuck in the bathroom," she whispered, one of her hands slipping down to my erection. I grinned, and leaned my head back against her shoulder. A pair of aquamarine eyes met mine. I turned to face her, pushing her arms away from me.

"You were supposed to meet me at Pizza Hut to spend some time with me and your very own daughter, Juliette Robillard Ivashkov." I said disapprovingly. Katherine sighed.

"You only wanted Juliette so that bitch Tatiana will be proud of you. You said I didn't have to have anything to do with Juliette. And besides, Juliette doesn't know that I'm her mother. You could have said Gabriella, Kimberly, or Ashley was her mother. But you didn't. Why do you have so much kids from so many woman anyway?"

It was true. Gabriella was mother to Meredith and Tristan, Kimberly with Matthew, Ashley with Lily and Adrik, and Katherine with Juliette. Six kids that I have to deal with just because the Ivashkov clan needs to be bigger. Gabriella complained to me about the amount of kids that I was dropping off at her house, but she didn't care. It was also where Meredith, Tristan, Matthew, Lily, Adrik, and Juliette lived.

"But you agreed to meet me and Juliette there," I accused.

"I changed my mind," She shot back.

My face turned cold. "Go away Katherine."

Katherine huffed. "No,"

"Get going, bitch. He's mine for the night."

Sydney Sage. I threw her a grateful glance as Katherine stomped away.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked huskily as Sydney straddled my lap. She smiled and placed her lips on my neck.

"Because I broke up with my boyfriend, I'm horny, and your hot."

**RPOV**

I glanced around the airport nervously, questions running through my mind. What if they didn't like me? What if they hated me?

Dimitri shouted across the room to what seemed like his family running towards us.

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? In between? Tell me through your feedback. Also, I'm sorry if Sydney seems off of her personality. I've never read Bloodlines before, but I might get it for my birthday. I added a Mikhail POV because Tatiana Belikova asked why was Natasha kissing Mikhail. I hope it explains it.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova**


	13. Chapter 13

**We're up to 85 reviews! Yay! =) Let's go up to at least 95 reviews before I update again. Please! =)**

**On to the next chapter! **

**Chapter Thirteen!**

* * *

**RPOV**

Dimitri and his family started to embrace each other as they were reunited. Three kids who I assumed were Paul, Zoya, Katerina, and two other kids, a boy and a girl, were jumping up and down yelling excitedly. What a sight we must be for everybody in the airport. Some people were smiling, some yelling in Russian for us, and some people, Moroi, giving us annoyed looks and gawking.

A girl who seemed to be my age pulled away, who I assumed to be Viktoria gawked at me and started to whisper things to her family. Dimitri looked to see why everybody wasn't looking at him, and beamed when he saw me.

"Everybody, this Rose-Marie Mazur, or Roza. Roza this is my grandmother, Yeva," he pointed to a small woman with wrinkles and bags under her eyes. She had his eyes, and so did the others. "My mother, Olena," he pointed to a woman that seemed to be in her late forties, with long brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. She beamed when she saw me. "This is my older sister, Karolina," A woman with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes "Sonya," Sonya, like Olena, had long brown hair, but very beautiful. Her eyes narrowed when she saw me, filled with suspicion and a little curiosity. "and my youngest sister, Viktoria." Viktoria had hair that went all the way down to her waist.

"And this is Paul," Paul was tall for his age, and had a striking resemblance to his uncle. " Zoya," A girl that looked exactly like Karolina grinned up at me. She reminded me of Stephanie and a little bit of Melissa. "and Katerina," He pointed to a small girl with wide brown chocolate eyes and long hair, like Sonya, but looked less angry.

Dimitri's eyes widened when he saw the other two, and I realized that the boy and the girl were babies, and also twins.

Sonya gave a nervous cough. "Well, D-Dimka, this is Nicolai and Sofiya, I had them eight months ago."She stammered.

Dimitri looked furious. "And who is the father?" He growled. Sonya, Karolina, and Viktoria looked terrified. Olena looked worried, and Yeva was shaking her head.

"It was Zak, Dimka. H-h-he-"

"What did Zak do," Dimitri snarled. Pure fury radiated off of him, and I put a hand on his arm to calm him down. Dimitri didn't seem to notice."

"What. Did. Zak. Do?" Dimitri said slowly, angrily.

Sonya seemed to tear up a little. "He took advantage of me when I was drunk at Alexandrov's, the new bar down the street."

Dimitri started to snarl like a pissed off dog. Olena quickly stepped in. "Dimka, please calm down. I'm sure that Roza doesn't want to stand here anymore, and I'm sure that Zoya and Katerina are getting tired."

Dimitri seemed to be convinced, and Sonya relaxed a little. Sofiya let out a small coo as I picked her up, first looking at Sonya to see if it was all right. Dimitri's eyes softened, and me, Dimitri, and his family walked to their van.

Paul and Zoya immediately started to chatter as they settled in next to Dimitri. Sonya and Karolina sat next to Katerina, Sofiya, and Nicolai, Yeva sat up with Olena in the front, and Viktoria sat in the back with me.

"We called you when we heard you were alive, but you didn't pick up Dimka." Olena said loudly. Dimitri cringed.

"Court had me in jail, and they didn't allow me to have phone calls."

Viktoria tapped me on the shoulder.

"Tell me about yourself and how you met my brother," it was all she said.

"Well, I have a sister, Alana Mazur. She has three kids and is Dhampir. She's like my best friend. My mother, Janine Ivashkov, is a bitch and my father, Ibrahim Mazur, is okay. I went through a really hard time, but I had my friends to help me through it. My best friend is Vasilisa Dragomir and Edison Castile. I have one nephew and two nieces, Landon, Melissa, and Stephanie. I'm a spirit user and I met Dimitri by restoring him from being a Strigoi." I blurted out. Viktoria looked thoughtful, and when I looked away, Sonya and Karolina were staring at me.

"Ibrahim Mazur? Zmey?" Sonya asked, sounding incredulous.

I nodded. "Yup. Me and Alana didn't see him a lot when I was little, but he's very rich. He spoils me and Alana a lot, and Alana's kids, too."

Karolina cocked her head. "He is usually cold, but he is pretty nice. After Dimka beat Aleksandr up, Zmey helped us get him in jail because he was a Voda and royals don't get in trouble much."

"Did he help you with Zak?" I asked.

Karolina shook her head sadly. "No, Zmey was out of Russia by then. We asked his friend Natalya for him, but she said that he was in Greece killing off a gang that killed a important friend of his. We've never heard from him again after Aleksandr was put in jail." Karolina sighed. "Dimka had to put matters in his own hands. Zak didn't appear until Dimka was turned. I shot him when I finally managed to bust the door down, and unfortunately Sonya was nearly dead and he was putting his pants on."

"But I don't regret having Nicolai and Sofiya," Sonya said. "They are such darlings, and Paul, Zoya, and Katerina love them so much."

"But, there is one question that we have to ask you," Viktoria chimed in.

She lowered her voice.

"Do you plan on hurting Dimka in anyway?" Viktoria asked. I'm pretty sure my face looked horrified. "_Of course not! _I love him way too much for that," I whisper shouted. I lowered my voice. "I know I'm a Royal Moroi and all, but I'm not cruel."

Sonya was shaking her head. "We didn't mean it like that. Dimka had two girlfriends like that, Josephina and Felicity. Remember them, Karo?"

Karolina narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, cheating on him with Denis and Artur! What bitchy fucks! Oh I taught them a lesson that they won't forget."

Viktoria smiled. She was obviously remembering it.

"Well, I wouldn't cheat on Dimitri for anything."

Sonya, Karolina, and Viktoria smiled, obviously pleased with my answer.

* * *

When we pulled up to their house, I felt a sense of homeliness, something I've never felt before in my entire life. Janine never treated me right, and beat me and Alana with anything she could find when she felt like it. Dad took us away from her when he found out about Janine abusing us, and cut off all contact with her.

"Welcome to our home, dear. There's so much about Dimka that you have to know!" Olena squealed and Karolina, Sonya, and the rest of the family followed us in. Dimitri looked horrified.

"Mama, really, that isn't necessary-" Dimitri started. Olena cut him off. "Don't you dare tell me what is necessary, Dimitri Aleksandr Belikov," Olena threatened. Dimitri's face turned red, and I noticed Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria were giggling their asses off, and Yeva, who appeared stony, was chuckling. Paul smiled at his uncle, and Zoya laughed out loud. Sofiya and Nicolai just yawned, and Katerina tugged on Sonya's jeans.

Olena led me inside, and pulled me into what must be her living room, and pulled a scrap book off of the bookshelf. She hurriedly sat me down next to her, and opened the scrapbook. Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria rushed into the room, and Dimitri appeared, looking horrified. "Please, mama-"

Olena scoffed and threw him a look. Dimitri sighed and put his hands into his palms. I felt a bit sorry for him.

"And look at his little buns!" Olena gushed. Dimitri, who must have been eighteen months old in the picture, was laying down on his stomach in the bathtub, his chubby cheeks pushed up into a grin, and his bare tushy was showing. We all squealed, saying "He's so adorable!" and Dimitri groaned loudly.

"Oh, oh! Here's a really good one! Dimitri was four, and Karolina was marrying him off to one of her dolls! Umm, I think the dolls name was Elise? Lillian-"

"Rosalind." Karolina said. Olena nodded.

"Wait, hold up. Dimitri got married to _dolls?_" Dimitri groaned in humiliation. I felt a little sorry for him.

"Well, I made him do it. Really, he didn't care. He was only four." Karolina said, sounding unapologetic. Viktoria giggled.

"I _did _care. You made me do it!" Dimitri objected. Karolina rolled her eyes.

"And here is Dimitri on his seventh birthday! He has cake all over his face, what a mess," Olena said, sounding exasperated.

Dimitri as a seven year old, his hair down to his chin, had cake smeared all over his face, and he was grinning, and licking his fingers which had a load of cake on them.

Olena sniffled. "My baby is all grown up," Olena said sadly. I smiled and hugged her.

Paul hopped up on my lap, and gave me a big hug. He was so cuddly and he giggled into my hair. "I see why uncle Dimka likes you. You and your hair smells good." He said. Dimitri, who had walked over to the couch that me, Olena, and Paul were sitting on the couch and sat next to me, hugged Paul to him, who giggled happily.

* * *

Dinner had been great. The family had warmed up to me, and Paul had taken in to getting on my lap while watching Rio (Thankfully they had it in English.).

Dimitri cuddled into me. I could see where Paul had gotten it from.

"Thank you for coming to Russia with me. I really appreciate it." Dimitri said, looking up into my eyes with his chocolate brown eyes.

"You don't have to say thank you. I really enjoyed meeting your family. I love them." I said honestly. Dimitri smiled, and we drifted into sleep.

**DPOV**

I jolted awake. Roza snored happily in my arms, and cuddled into me. I smiled, and buried my face into her hair. There was a knock at my door, and a loud "Dimka! There's someone at the door for you!"

I groaned, and got up, careful not to jolt Roza, and put a shirt and jeans on. Viktoria led me downstairs.

Standing there were my best friends, Ivan Zeklos, Alexei Rodowsky, and Valerik Pertrov.

"Dimka!" Ivan exclaimed, hugging me. Alexei thumped me on my back, and Valerik grinned. I laughed.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I laughed, thumping Alexei on the head.

Ivan grinned. "Well, Vika here was yelling at everybody that her brother was alive,-"

"And we just had to visit you-"Alexei said.

"Since you didn't bother to see us-" Valerik said, sounding offended, but grinning like a fool.

"Well, maybe I was getting laid, but you'll never know," I said mysteriously.

"The great Dimitri Belikov was getting laid and he didn't tell _me?!"_ Ivan said incredulously. "And who was fucking you? Is she hot? Is she still here? Dimitri, _you have to tell me these things!_ I'm your best buddy, man!"

"Dimitri, who are these people," Roza asked. She was only wearing one of my baggy T-shirts with holes in them and pajama pants. Ivan chuckled and said, "Is this the woman your fucking?"

Roza's eyes narrowed. "Dimitri, what is he talking about? And who are these people?" she asked again.

I coughed nervously. "Roza, this is Ivan, Alexei, and Valerik. Valerik, Ivan, Alexei, this is my girlfriend, Roza."

"Rose-Marie Mazur," Ivan said , sounding amazed. "Your father is Ibrahim Mazur, right? And your mother is Janine Ivashkov, right? And you have a Dhampir sister, Alana Mazur, right?"

Roza eyed Ivan suspiciously, "Yes, they are. And nice to meet you, stalker."

Valerik and Alexei chuckled. Ivan blushed, and ran a hand through his platinum blond hair. "I'm _not _a stalker, it's just that my mom, Vanessa, knows your mom. And Zmey is my role model, I guess," he mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

Roza smiled. "Now, what are you talking about 'is this the girl your fucking?'"

Valerik snickered. "Well, he said that he was getting laid last night."

Roza's cheeks went red. "You are in so much trouble, Belikov," she muttered, and left the room.

Sonya entered the room, looking troubled. "Dimka, have you seen Katerina? I can't find her any-" she stopped when she saw Ivan, and blushed. Ever since Sonya met Ivan one day when I invited Ivan and Valerik (We didn't meet Alexei until fourth grade) over to spend the night, Sonya had developed a huge crush on Ivan.

Sonya scurried from the room.

Ivan sighed, and was about to say something when mama called everybody into the dining room for breakfast. Zoya, Katerina, and Paul scurried down the stairs with Roza with Sofiya in her arms and Viktoria following with Nicolai in her arms.

Alexei announced that he was leaving to pick up his mom from the nursing home and Valerik said that he had to go home to take his daughter to school.

Looks like it was just me and Ivan.

**Not much of a cliffy, but what do you think? Did you like it? Do you love it? Do you hate it so much that you want to bitch slap me?**

**Do you guys think that I should do another MPOV (Mikhail) or APOV (Adrian) or leave it on Rose and Dimitri for a while?**

**Tell me what you think! :] Do you guys want a lemon soon?**

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I've been busy trying to get S.M.O.D out of Guilford County. So anyway, some of you guys decided it should stay on Rose and Dimitri for awhile. So for the people that wanted an Adrian POV, you'll only be able to get a small piece of it. But I'm running out of ideas for this story, so can you guys help me or something?**

**But anyway, I still didn't tell you why I wasn't updating.**

**I got a A in math, and I suck at math so I was celebrating.**

**I had tests which kept me REALLY occupied.**

**The charger got broken AGAIN**

**I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner. I suck.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**DPOV**

Breakfast was awkward. Sonya and Ivan kept staring at each other, then blushing and looking down. Roza, Karolina and Viktoria were giggling and whispering to each other, and pointed at Ivan and Sonya. Mama tried to keep up a conversation, but failed and returned to her food. Paul noticed the awkward atmosphere, and tried to keep Zoya, Katerina, Sofiya, and Nicolai quiet.

I eventually spoke up," Ivan, how is Mishka? I heard she was sick." Mishka is Ivan's little sister.

Ivan seemed uncomfortable. "Mishka is fine." He cleared his throat. "I think I have to go. I promised Mishka that I would take her to the bookstore. Bye, D." Ivan cleared his plate and waved goodbye to Sonya, who giggled.

Mama announced that breakfast was over. Yeva grunted and headed up to her room. Sonya took Nicolai and Sofiya to take a nap and Karolina and Mama started on the dishes. Viktoria and Roza helped put the clean dishes up, but kept whispering things that I couldn't hear.

Viktoria, Karolina, Sonya, and Roza announced that they were going shopping. I watched Roza sadly as she went out the door.

Mama glanced at me, and smiled. "Roza is a really sweet girl, Dimka. There isn't much girls like her out there. But I'm glad that you met her." Mama got a far-away look in her eyes. "Maybe you might marry her and have kids." She said.

I blushed. I liked the idea, but wasn't that going a bit fast. "Mama, we've only known each other for a week or two. I don't think that she is prepared to have kids. She's only twenty."

Mama tsked. "Well, she might be ready in a year or two. I was only twenty-one when I had Karolina. And don't doubt that Roza would make you unhappy. She's a good person with good character." She inspected a plate and scrubbed at it more with a sponge.

"Your grandmother thinks that she will be good for you too."

**RPOV**

Karolina giggled. "You were as red as a tomato, Sonya, so admit it. Your totally in love with Ivan." Me, Viktoria, and Karolina were teasing Sonya about Ivan.

Sonya blushed again. "I do _not_ like Ivan. What if he turns out like Zak?"

Karolina rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Look Sonya, Ivan is a nice guy. He respects his woman even though he is a Moroi-" I huffed. Karolina blushed. "-Sorry Rose," she added hastily. "Anyway, Dimka might give Ivan hell about that, but I bet Rose can convince Dimka to change his mind about Ivan and you dating."

Sonya brightened up. "You think so?" She asked hopefully.

Viktoria grinned. "We _know _so."

Sonya was happy about that and constantly talked about her plans about asking Ivan out as we looked around the jewelry store.

"There's Nikolai!" Viktoria exclaimed. A cute guy walked up to us, beaming when he saw Viktoria. Karolina giggled.

A very cute guy with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes walked up to us, a grin on his face. "Hey Vika," he said casually.

Viktoria blushed. "Hey, Nikolai," she said shyly. Sonya and Karolina started to whisper to each other. Karolina bent over and whispered in my ear, "We should leave these too some privacy."

We were looking at some necklaces when my phone started to vibrate and Alana Mazur flashed across the screen. I gestured to Karolina and Sonya that I had to go to the bathroom.

"What's up, sis?" I said casually as I reached the bathroom and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Rose!" Alana squealed, sounding excited. She didn't give me time to reply. "Joseph took me to the movies! And then he kissed me! Then he took me to his house and showed me around and-"

"-Had his way with you," I finished, grinning. I felt happy for Alana. She and Joseph deserved to be together. Alana huffed.

"No he didn't but that would have been great though," Alana sounded dreamy.

"Where were the kids?"

"Stephanie went to Abe's and Landon and Melissa spent the night over at Kylie Green's house." Alana replied.

"I'm happy for you, Al," I said. "Joseph doesn't go out much."

Alana sounded bitter. "His ex cursed him out when she saw us together at the movies. I don't know why though, because she was making out with someone in the back."

"Evangelia Conta? The whore?" I asked. "What a bitch," I said once Alana confirmed my suspicions. "She used to go out with him before I restored Dimitri."

"Anyway," Alana said, sounding dreamy again. "Joseph was so sweet. He asked me out again."

I beamed. "Great. Look Alana, I've got to go." Karolina had just peeked her head in looking for me.

I was really glad that Joseph and Alana were going out. Joseph deserved more than to be my personal blood whore just because I was angry. I hope Evangelia doesn't cause trouble for them.

"Who was that?" Karolina asked as me, her, and Sonya looked for Viktoria.

"My sister, Alana." I said. Karolina nodded.

I bumped into Sonya. "What the hell-" Then my mouth dropped open, just like Karolina and Sonya's.

Nikolai and Viktoria were making out. Well, I wouldn't call it making out. It looked like they were trying to eat each others faces off. I walked up to them and tapped Viktoria on the shoulder, giggling.

Viktoria yanked back, looking horrified. So did Nikolai.

**DPOV**

I swear that woman are the most strangest creatures on earth. Roza, Sonya and Karolina had entered the house laughing their asses off and Viktoria was as red as a tomato.

"Hey Comrade," Roza said. She led me to my room and gave me a kiss. I noticed the bags under her eyes and that her skin was a bit chalky. She needed blood, it was obvious. Her movements had been slow when she led me up the stairs and nearly tripped on the carpet twice.

"You need blood." I said.

Roza hung her head. I took her chin gently and looked her in the eye, "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have minded if you used me," I tried to convince myself that I just wanted to help Roza, not for the endorphins.

She stared hungrily at my neck, ignoring my question. I tilted my head up and whimpered when her fangs pierced my skin, then moaned as the endorphins started to kick in. She lapped up my blood eagerly. I grinded against her, needing friction as the pleasure raced through me.

"I love you," I murmured.

She pulled away and licked the remaining blood on my neck. I watched in fascination as blood ran down her chin. She looked a lot better now.

I lurched forward.

Roza caught me and led me over to the bed, laying me down. I reached for her, and she climbed into the bed, cuddling with me. She kissed me gently as the drowsiness took over and I fell asleep, dreaming of my Roza.

Roza was gone when I woke up. I stumbled out of the bed and went down to the kitchen. Paul, Zoya, Katerina, Nicolai, and Sofiya was watching The Lion King with Roza and Sonya.

Rose smiled when she saw me. When I sat next to her, she leaned over, "Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice was filled with concern. I nodded and kissed her forehead.

**APOV**

Sydney yawned in my arms then looked up. She grinned lazily and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss as Sydney trailed her fingers down my naked chest.

Sydney had been… well, wonderful. Her mouth was amazing and she was tight. While we had sex, she whispered something about having two kids.

"What were their names?" I asked. Sydney looked up. "Who?" she asked.

"Your kids."

Sydney frowned. "Oh. Kadie and Ashleigh." Then she started to kiss my chest. I moaned.

Her phone on the bedside table rang and she picked it up. Sydney frowned in dismay, "Its dad," she said, sounding annoyed. She stood up and gathered her clothes. Sydney winked at me. "Nice to meet ya, Adrian."

"Will I see you again?" I asked,

Sydney smiled. "Maybe," she said mischievously. God, she reminded me of Rose.

**I know it's short and nothing really happened, but I need help! I ran out of ideas for this story and I need help (again)! Can you guys please help me? Pretty please?**

**Please don't be mad. I'm getting my new laptop on either Monday or Tuesday.**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review!**

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova**


	15. Chapter 15

**I just got my new laptop AND charger so I should be able to make the stories longer and be able to update more often. ;)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**DPOV**

**-LEMON SCENE-~~~**

We were finally alone.

Roza's lips danced over mine as I started to softly squeeze her breasts, and she moaned softly in pleasure.

Everybody was out of the house, so me and Roza finally had 'alone' time together. Rose had managed to convince Olena, my sisters, and Yeva to take the kids out somewhere. It had took some time, but she had managed it. I kissed a trail down her neck to her breasts and took a pearly pink nipple into my mouth, rolling it around with my tongue. Roza moaned and arched her back.

With surprising strength, she ripped my shirt off, spreading her hands over my chest. I switched my attention to her left breast, and squeezed her right breast harshly. She giggled and moaned. She pushed my chest, and I released her nipple with a _pop_ and she attacked my lips and our tongues fiercely battling each other.

She cupped the massive bulge in my pants, rubbing and squeezing. I threw my head back, groaning her name. Roza smiled mischievously and kissed me again softly before taking my belt off and unzipping my zipper, taking my pants off. She kissed her way down to my boxers and took them off. I spread my legs out as she ran her nail up and down my shaft then took my erection savagely into her mouth.

I cried out her name. God, how could she have this effect on me? Her warm mouth felt so good on my cock, and I started to buck my hips up and down, mouth-fucking her as she placed her hands on my hips, trying to calm me down. Her mouth moved up and down on my penis and massaged the area that she couldn't reach.

She cupped her other hand to my balls, and I groaned, my cock started to twitch. She started to suck even harder and moved her head up and down even faster. I cried out as I came into her mouth, breathing heavily as Roza drank all of my warm ejaculation. My breathing took a long time to control and Roza kissed me softly. I moaned as I tasted myself as our tongues moved softly against each other. Damn, she was sexy.

"You have no idea of the effect you have on me, Roza," I panted. She grinned.

"I think I do, Comrade." She said. My penis started to harden again at her words.

I flipped her over so that I was on top of her again. She smirked as I ran my hands down her soft, creamy skin and those shapely hips. I leaned back and my eyes widened as awe and adoration ran through me. She was like a Goddess; even Aphrodite would be jealous of her beautiful body and soul.

Ты так Beautful, моя Роза. О, Боже, я тебя люблю так много," I murmured in Russian. Roza smiled and caressed my cheek, and I found myself leaning into her soft touch. I placed my hands on her soft, round breasts and started to squeeze again and she arched her back, pressing her breasts into my hands, moaning softly.

I kissed my way down to her soaking wet panties, and slowly took them off. It felt like it had been forever since I had been with her like this. I fingered her nub, then entered two fingers inside of her wet vagina. Muscles clenched around my fingers, making me moan. "Damn Roza, you're so tight." I purred, making her shiver.

I replaced my fingers with my mouth as my tongue flicked out to taste her. "Ебать Роза, ты так плотно и вкусно ..." I moaned, then I started to devour her delicious pussy. Roza cried out as her orgasm spilled out into my mouth.

I lapped up her juices, then Roza pulled me up and kissed me harshly, and spanked my ass.

My erection was so hard and ready for Roza that it hurt.

"Make love to me, Comrade," Roza whispered after telling me she was on birth control. " Lütfen, Dimitri. Buna ihtiyacım var." I placed myself at her entrance then slowly pushed, groaning as her wet pussy clenched around my penis. Slowly, I moved my hips forward, loving the feel of her tight walls around my cock.

Soon, the only sound in my room was the slapping of skin against skin, whispers of love, of Roza's moans and my grunts. We cried out as we came with each other and collapsed into each others arms.

"Я люблю тебя, милая" I said as I buried my face into her neck.

"I love you, too." Rose said, seeming to understand what I said.

* * *

When we woke up, we got into the shower. We didn't have sex, we just washed and touched each other, making out until the water went cold.

**RPOV**

It has been a week now, and the Belikova's had finally accepted me into the family. Viktoria, Sonya, Karolina, and I have a sister relationship and they are teaching me cuss words. Paul, Zoya, Katerina, Sofiya, and Nicolai call me Aunty Roza and I overheard Yeva and Olena talking of me and Dimitri settling down and having kids.

Even though I loved the idea of having kids with Dimitri, I was only 20 years old. I still had a life to live. I don't even know if Dimitri is ready.

"I know what you're thinking," Viktoria said one day at breakfast. "He loves you a lot, you know. Dimitri would do anything for you."

I jumped.

"He talks a lot about marrying you," Viktoria continued. "But he wants to wait because he thinks you're not ready. And he didn't take you on a date yet, so be ready." She added.

I didn't respond. Dimitri wanted to marry me? But the fact that I might go out on a date tonight excited me. Where would we go?

Sonya was texting her phone and I leaned over to see that she was texting Ivan.

**Me: D is keeping an eye on me but when he takes Roza on a date tonight I might be able to slip away.**

**Ivan: Perfect, babe :)**

"Texting Ivan?" Sonya jumped.

"Please don't tell Dimka!" she whisper yelled.

I smiled. "Don't worry. I used to be a rebel when I lived with mom and dad. I used to sneak out every night to see my boyfriend." Sonya relaxed.

And you should have saw the look on mom's face when she found out that I was sneaking out a night to see my old boyfriend, Reed Lazar!

_Flashback_

_It was two months after my 17__th__ birthday, and my boyfriend, Reed Lazar, wanted to take me to the movies to watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, Part one since school was going to start soon. Reed was a major Harry Potter fan and if he was ever transported to the Harry Potter world, he would get together with Luna Lovegood. I didn't get mad, how could I? I thought that Luna Lovegood was pretty cool and I wasn't really in to Reed._

_Reed would make out with me when he wasn't interested in a scene in the movie. I didn't really pay attention but the popcorn, drinks, and candy made up for it. _

_When the movie was over, Reed constantly talked about it, making it hard for me to take a nap on the way home. But what scared me was when Reed pulled into the driveway, mom and dad was there._

"_ROSE-MARIE MAZUR, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Mom screamed, and some of the neighbors poked their heads out of their windows to listen. Nosy fucks._

"_Honey, there is nothing wrong with Rose-Marie sneaking out of the house to see Reed Lazar. You used to sneak out to see me when we were young," Dad reminded her. Janine flushed. "That doesn't matter, Ibrahim," she told him crisply. _

_Then she turned to me, and said; "Grounded, Rose-Marie." _

_I huffed angrily. Dad gave me an apologetic look as I stormed into the house._

_Alana peeked her head out of my room where from she was staying to visit me. Landon and Melissa were in guestroom sleeping quietly._

"_Grounded, aren't you? You could hear mom screaming from China." _

"_Well, China isn't so far away then, isn't it?" I said, plopping down onto my bed. Alana grinned and slid in beside me. _

_Janine hadn't been very nice to Alana during her stay here. Janine refused to cook for dhampirs and Alana often had to cook for herself, Landon, Melissa, and Stephanie._

"_Yeah, well, sorry about mom being so rude," I said._

_Alana just shrugged._

_Well, the next morning Reed Lazar broke up with me, and I never heard from him or my former best friend, Avery Lazar again._

_End Of Flashback_

I never saw anything good from that, but I did like the Harry Potter movie. I've got to see the last one…

* * *

"You look perfect, Roza!" Karolina squealed. Olena, Sonya, and Viktoria nodded in agreement.

Olena, Sonya, Karolina, and Viktoria had helped me get ready for me and Dimitri's date tonight, and I had to admit that I had butterflies.

I did look beautiful, that I had to admit. I had a tight black dress on that suited my curves and my breasts looked good. My hair was down, gentle waves falling to my waist. Dimitri had always loved my hair. My arms and legs looked nicely plump. I had to admit that black looked good on me, considering my tanned skin, brown eyes, and brown almost black hair. Flats completed the look. I would have had heels, but I was trying to not break an arm or nose tonight.

"You look perfect, dear." Olena said sweetly, and I hugged her. Olena was like the mother I've never had, since Janine never took it upon herself to be acquainted with me.

Dimitri swaggered into the room, and looked shocked to see his mother and sisters there. Maybe he had wanted to surprise me.

When I looked at him again, my mouth nearly dropped open. Dimitri was like hotness incarnated. He actually looked good in a tux. His hair was loose, covering his face, but he tucked in behind his ear, giving me a crooked smile.

He looked adorable. Wait, Dimitri Belikov adorable? Had hell froze over?

Olena, Karolina, Viktoria, and Sonya giggled and left the room. Traitors.

"You look beautiful Roza, but then again, you have always looked beautiful, milaya." Damn him. Damn him to hell for making me blush.

"And you look handsome," I said, grinning.

He smiled, took my hand and gave it a small kiss, then led me to the car.

**I know, not much of a cliffy, and not a long chapter but I've decided to leave it there. =)**

**Also, special thanks to 3369 for being my 100****th**** reviewer!**

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova **

**Translations:**

**Russian:**

**First one:** You're so beautiful, my Roza. Oh, God, I love you so much,

**Second:** Fuck, Roza, you're so tight and tasty...

**Third**: I love you, milaya

**Turkish:**

**First: **Please, Dimitri, I need this…


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everybody for their reviews! :)**

**Now, for Rose and Dimitri's date :). Rose, Dimitri, and the Belikova family will disrespect Twilight, but please don't get offended!**

**Chapter Sixteen **

"So where are you taking me, comrade?" I asked Dimitri. He chuckled.

We were now driving down the highway, and I swear if Dimitri didn't turn that Russian country music off!

"Be patient, my Roza," Dimitri chided. My heart speeded up. _My Roza_ sent chills-the good kind of chills- down my spine. God, I fell even more in love with him every day, and he wasn't like any guy I've dated before. This was special. Not that fake love story about Twilight about Edward and Bella. I mean, sparkling vampires? Are you fucking kidding me? And why is Bella so whiny and selfish? Jesus Christ. No wonder girls these days were so bitchy.

"We better not be going off to see Twilight." I warned. Dimitri laughed, and the sound wrapped around me like warm Hershey chocolate. God, I'm so cheesy.

"Viktoria, Karolina, and Sonya would kill me if I took you to see that," Dimitri rolled his eyes. "They said they didn't want to scar you with all of that awkwardness."

"It's a wonder that Natalie and Lissa like that movie," I said. Lissa and Natalie had dragged me, Meredith, and Abby to see every movie. It's odd that Stephenie had simple names like _Alice _or _Edward _for the book, but then she chose Renesmee for the child? Seriously? Why not just choose Catherine or Gabrielle or something?

"We're here," Dimitri said brightly.

The building looked like it could have been made from gold and would have cost trillions of dollars.

"What's it called?"

"Turandot. It's a five star restaurant. Very expensive," Dimitri said, sounding proud of himself.

It was indeed expensive. 200 dollars per person. Even Lissa would have gasped at that and would have hauled ass to Bo jangles.

The food was amazing. I got blini, borscht, and Salianka, which is a soup and it has wild mushrooms, three different types of meat, kalamata, olives, carates, and lemon. The food was really great and Dimitri seemed to be pleased that I liked it. He ordered us Russian Vodka, and was impressed that I didn't flinch as my throat burned.

"Sonya let Paul try Vodka when he was seven." He chuckled. "I've never seen Karolina so angry at Sonya. Most of the time when I was little they would make me try make-up for them." Dimitri shuddered. "That's something that still haunts me to this day."

Guinness World Record should have seen my spit take, because they would have been seriously proud, and so would Meredith, Eddie, and Mason. I showered Dimitri with Russian Vodka when I imagined him with eyeliner and blush. People stared as I laughed my ass off.

Then I realized what I had done.

"Oh, Dimitri I'm so sorry!" I yelped as I tried to clean the Vodka droplets off of him with napkins. Dimitri just sat there, blinking. Tears blurred my vision. I just ruined our date, our _first _date. Now Dimitri didn't want to be with me anymore, after our _first _date. Why did I have to ruin everything? I bit my lip to stop from sobbing.

Dimitri silently got up, grabbed my hand, paid the waiter, and led me out of there. Tears ran down my cheeks. Good thing that I didn't put mascara on, or I would look like a raccoon. A sob burst out of my mouth as I started to imagine Dimitri breaking up with me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! I ruined everything," I sobbed, feeling incredibly stupid in my dress. I wish that the Earth could just swallow me up.

"Oh, no honey, you didn't ruin anything," Dimitri cooed, seeming to break out of his silent trance. He slid me out of my seat and placed me on his lap so that my head was resting on his shoulder.

"Actually, me with mascara and eyeliner on was quite hilarious. Oh, Roza don't cry." He continued to whisper comforting things into my ear.

"I look like shit," I said after I was done crying. Dimitri gave me a crooked smile. "No, you don't, my beautiful, sweet Roza. You look like a goddess that has been through many hardships."

I giggled, feeling slightly better. "Your so cheesy."

"That's why everybody loves me."

"So is this the end of our date?" I asked.

Dimitri shook his head. "I wanted to go by the local fair, if that's okay with you."

"I love fairs!" I said brightly.

An hour later, me and Dimitri were taking bites of blue and pink cotton candy and drinking Pepsi. He won me a bear and a cute cat that I swore that I would sleep with every night (I didn't say it to him, though. How dorky would that sound?)

I spotted a Farris wheel. I led Dimitri over to the ride, gave the cute guy tickets, and gave him my bear and cat to hold. He gave me a flirtatious smile, and Dimitri growled, giving the cute guy a warning look. He gulped and loaded us into the seat. I cuddled close to Dimitri, who wrapped his arm around me, and I placed my hand on his chest. The ride started, and I admired the view.

Dimitri placed a hand on my cheek, turning my face towards his. He leaned down slowly, closing his eyes and softly molded his lips to mine. We started to make out, tongues battling together for dominance. His hand slipped under my shirt, under my bra to my boob, squeezing it-

A rude _hem hem _interrupted us. The cute guy was glaring at Dimitri, who quickly slid his hand out of my shirt. I didn't realize that the ride had ended so fast, or noticed the Farris wheel descend back to the ground. Dimitri clearly hadn't either.

"You're as read as a tomato," I told Dimitri when we got to the car. I put the large bear and cat in the back seat.

"Well, I was caught making out with my super hot girlfriend with my hand on her breast." Dimitri said. Hee hee, Dimitri said breast, which was the same thing as saying boobie.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You make it sound like a bad thing, comrade." I said. Dimitri blushed.

"There's nothing wrong with groping." I said, "Christian and Lissa do it in front of me all of the time." So did Meredith and Mason. Abby and her boyfriend Tristan did it too.

Dimitri sighed, and gave me an affectionate look.

Minutes later, we were on a tall hill. The moon looked seriously big here.

Dimitri go out, then walked to the trunk and took out a basket. I didn't notice him pack it.

I got out while Dimitri was setting the blanket up. He sat down and patted the space beside him. He started to open the basket and took four surprisingly warm pizzas out, two mangos (I love mangos), blackberries, a vanilla slice of cake for me and a chocolate piece for him. He took out a bag of jellybeans and black bread.

My stomach growled loudly, and Dimitri laughed, and kissed me. He got out some plates, forks, and a knife and grabbed a slice of pizza and fed it to me. I giggled and took the pizza out of his hands. He didn't seem to mind sharing my germs because he took a bite too. We continued on like this until we ran out of pizza.

I kissed his neck then rested my head against his chest once were finished with the mangos and blackberries. "You're the most awesome boyfriend ever." Dimitri chuckled, taking my hand into his calloused one. Our bodies seem to fit each other like a puzzle. I popped a blue jelly bean into my mouth as Dimitri started to play with my hair.

"I'm lucky to have met you, Roza." Was all he said.

I rose my head off his chest so that I was looking at him in the eye and wriggled my eyebrows. "You know, comrade, we are alone," I said.

He arched an eyebrow, "And?"

"You can grope me all you want."

Dimitri threw his head back and started to laugh. "Oh, Roza." I rubbed my boobs against him. "Though that would be a good idea," he leaned in and whispered, "I'm saving that for tonight."

We were silent for the rest of the night as we ate. We just lay there, making out for probably the second time that night.

"You know, the only good characters in Twilight are Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme. Jacob would have been good, but he loved Bella, then he imprinted on Renesmee. I mean, seriously?" I told Dimitri. He nodded in agreement.

We talked happily after that as we packed up. The sun was starting to rise, and looked pretty beautiful.

I yawned when we got home. Looks like there wasn't going to be any sex tonight. Katerina, Sofiya, Nicolai, and Zoya were up watching Tarzan, and Sonya gave us a sleepy greeting from the couch.

"That was the best first date ever," I said after we took a shower and collapsed onto the bed, not even putting pajamas on. Our naked bodies molded together as we sank into sleep.

My phone woke me up in the morning. Notice that it didn't wake up Dimitri, because he was sleeping like a rock. Lissa flashed across the screen.

"Rose, you would not even be close to believing this!" Lissa squealed. I winced.

"So I was looking in the old attic of the church, and I found an old book with something that you would be _really _interested in, because maybe you and Dimitri would be really interested to try it out." I could imagine Lissa wriggling her eyebrows over the phone.

I yawned. "Is it a old sex position?"

Lissa sighed. "Rose, you are really disgusting."

"I would tell you over the phone, but I imagine that you want to see this for yourself." Lissa hung up.

That girl just confuses me sometimes.

Dimitri must have woken up, because he started to kiss my neck, shoulder, arm, and finally my breast. I giggled and pressed his soft brown head against my breast, loving the way his mouth felt.

Dimitri growled when there was an impatient knocking at the door.

"Go away, Viktoria!" I yelled. The door opened, and Logan Peters blinked when he saw me and Dimitri's position. Dimitri snapped his head up, and glared at Belofsky and Nathaniel, who were peering in the room behind Logan.

"Ms. Mazur," Logan said patiently, pretending not to notice Dimitri. "We are terribly sorry about the mix-up between your feeder, but he is here."

Belofsky walked in with a cute boy who was only probably Dimitri's age, walked in. He had soft features, short army cut blond hair, and baby blue eyes. He smiled happily at me, and I realized that he was a human, but most feeders were.

"Rose-Marie, this is Blake Jordan, and he will be your feeder." Belofsky said. Blake gave me a sloppy smile.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes at Blake. "I think Rose is fine feeding off of me." Nathaniel, Belofsky, and Logan shared looks that clearly said _Blood whore. _I placed a hand on Dimitri's chest and shot the three guardians glared.

"Thank you, Blake. You four are now dismissed."

"I don't like the thought of you biting him." Dimitri said. After Blake, Belofsky, Nathaniel, and Logan left.

"Don't worry, Comrade, I won't bite him. Well not if you want me to."

"I want you to." Dimitri said quickly.

**Not much of a cliffy, actually, its not a cliffy at all. I'm seriously running out of ideas and unless I get more ideas for the story.**

**So please tell what you would like to see happen in this story. I'll try to work the idea out, so please give me some ideas for the story.**

**Anyway, REVIEW. Tell me what you thought of the first date!**

**-Rozalie Hathaway Belikova**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

I managed to get the whole Blake thing settled. I'd decided to not bite Dimitri any more, or anyone else unless I had to, and found a local Moroi blood bank that had blood bags from human donors and ordered a few.

Blake was sent back to Court- much to Dimitri's pleasure- and I've gotten a letter from Tatiana saying that I needed to be sent back to Court as soon as possible.

_Rose-Marie Mazur,_

_Due to the Lazar family attack in Washington, I must call the project to its end and I request that you and Dimitri Belikov to immediately leave Russia to Pennsylvania where I will quiz Mr. Belikov on how things have been going. Please be here in a days' notice._

_All royals must be in Seattle, Washington, May 3__rd__, 12:00 P.M. Please do not be late, Rose-Marie._

_Tatiana Ivashkov _

Much to my horror when I called Lissa to make sure, there had been an attack on a Lazar family two days ago by a group of Strigoi's and nobody but some kids survived and the Conta and Badica family offered to take care of them.

"What's that?" Dimitri asked, looking over my shoulder a Tatiana's letter. "Letter from Tatiana," I replied, handing it to him. He frowned.

"They won't be happy about this, Roza," He said, handing the letter back to me. I grimaced. I hated to leave Olena, Dimitri's sisters, and his nieces and nephews, though I probably wouldn't miss Yeva. I never saw her except at breakfast, lunch, and dinner and she didn't even talk then.

"We'll visit again soon," I promised the Belikova's after dinner. Olena smiled through her tears as Dimitri hugged her and kissed his sisters cheeks while Nathaniel, Logan, and Belofsky packed the car, shoving the last suitcase into the trunk. They seemed oddly happy to leave, I thought as I gave Paul, Nicolai, Katerina, Zoya, and Sofiya a group hug.

"I'm glad that you're with Dimka," Viktoria told me as Karolina and Sonya hugged Dimitri bye again for what seemed like the thirteenth time. "Before he was turned Strigoi, he was lonely a lot because we didn't get to see him a lot. But now he has you and he probably won't become a guardian, so he'll visit us more."

Viktoria gave me a small smile Olena kissed my cheek, "You are like a daughter to me, Roza."

I'm sure I was glowing as we left as I sat between Logan and Dimitri as we headed to the airport.

Court was in a total uproar. Non-royal Moroi were struggling to get in without royals harassing them and I could see Nathan Ivashkov, Marie Conta, and Priscilla Voda trying to calm everybody down. Belofsky, Nathaniel, and Logan left me and Dimitri in my house after packing and left to go to a meeting at the Guardian Council.

I turned on my T.V to a private Moroi news channel.

"Not long after the Lazar attack two days ago, Strigoi and a band of humans have attacked a Szelsky family in Syracuse, New York. Five Guardians and eight Moroi are reported dead. Guardians are on the scene as we speak." James, the reporter said. "Moroi families, please go to the royal Court or other populated Moroi areas with heavy security."

James continued. "The attack probably took place at 1 a.m. today and Guardians have captured Benjamin Zane, a human who took part in the murder of a Szelsky family."

James went on with the names of the victims but I felt heavily disturbed. They were telling us to cower behind the Guardians backs while they picked us off? Pissed, I turned to Dimitri, who was frowning.

_Knock, knock._

I got up from the couch and opened the door to see Lissa, Joseph, and Alana standing at the door. Lissa looked excited, while Joseph and Alana were staring at each other with sappy looks on their faces.

"Come in," I said, surprised. Lissa practically hopped in, which reminded me of Pinkie Pie from the My Little Pony show. I followed her into my room while Joseph and Alana went into the living room.

"So what's up," I asked. Lissa beamed.

"I'm pregnant."

**It's not a long chapter, certainly not enough to make up for my absence, but am I doing anything wrong with this story? And if you have any ideas of something that you would like to see in this story, can you tell me them? I can't promise that I'll use it though. **

**Thanks. R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A scene in this chapter will be a bit like from Frostbite.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Tatiana wasted no time when she found out when Dimitri and me were at Court and immediately fetched us.

Once we got there, I could see Robert and Adrian, and Sonya Karp told Dimitri to come in. She told me that I had to wait with Robert and Adrian while Queen Tatiana interviewed them.

Turns out that Claudia divorced Mikhail when she found him and Sonya having sex in an old abandoned room, and took his kids with her. Mikhail and Sonya were dating now, much to Claudia's dismay but she and her new guardian got a long pretty well though.

Oh, and the thing were Lissa is pregnant. She's two weeks a long and called me as soon as she found out. Adrian told her that the baby was going to be a girl, so Christian and Lissa are naming her Analisa Rhea Jillian (She and Jill finally warmed up together fully.) Dragomir-Ozera and I can't say I'm surprised. Liss hates using protection.

Kimberly finally came out with Dimitri and Sonya behind her. I entered Tatiana's room when I heard her call my name.

For once in her life, Tatiana Ivashkov looked worn out. She had purple bags under her eyes, the wrinkles on her face more pronounced, and her thin lips were pursed. She even looked paler than usual.

"Mr. Belikov's interview was satisfactory, so I gave him his guardian status back," I beamed, and Tatiana looked amused. "He seems… very interested in you. You should be glad that I do not share Janine's beliefs."

I scowled. My mom firmly believed that dhampirs shouldn't marry other dhampirs or any Moroi and publicly bashed dhampir mothers that didn't go back to Guardian duty. Dad was laid back so he didn't care about what the dhampirs did.

"You will bring him to the Szelsky and Lazar funeral?"

Tatiana didn't seem mad, but she wasn't happy about me. She let out a tired sigh when I nodded. "Your mother won't be pleased about this. She managed to make it so that only Moroi can come. But I won't stand in your way, Rose-Marie."

She continued. "There will be a strategy meeting about the recent attacks. I will like for you and Mr. Belikov to be there, if you are not busy. The meeting will take place after the funeral."

"I'll be there," I said cautiously.

Tatiana sighed again. "I'm sure that you've already heard this, but Vasilisa Dragomir is pregnant with Christian Ozera's baby." There was a pause. "There is a possibility that Vasilisa or the baby will die."

My mouth dropped open. "Why?"

"Because the Dragomir and Ozera family are inbred!" Tatiana sounded frustrated. "They are stubborn, saying that their blood must stay strong, but they are fools. Analisa will be weak against Strigoi! Jillian is possibly stronger. Why do you think Eric Dragomir cheated on Rhea with Emily? Because he has sense! He wants their family to survive."

Tatiana breathed heavily. Her voice was calmer when she spoke again. "I wanted to warn you before Vasilisa or Analisa dies. So you could be aware. But our doctors will do everything that they can so that Vasilisa and the baby can live, but Analisa will be weak."

"You are dismissed."

When I came out, Dimitri was standing alone.

"Where are the others?"

"Kimberly went back to the jail, but their probably going to take her to Tarasov because she is unstable. Sonya went to go find Mikhail I guess."

That didn't shock me. Kimberly was insane back in school so there was no question that she was crazy now.

"They gave me my guardian status back."

"I know," I said, giving him a small smile and hugged him. I know that he was happy beyond words because he often talked about becoming my guardian when he got his status back.

"I hate to spoil the mood, but do you want to a strategy meeting before the Szelsky and Lazar funeral?"

Dimitri shrugged. "Sure."

I stared in the mirror. The strategy meeting was in an hour and I hoped I looked acceptable.

I was wearing a simple light blue T-shirt and dark wash jeans. My hair was down today, gently waving to my waist and I put some light blush and mascara on.

Lissa, Mia, Meredith, Abby, Eddie, and Christian met up with me and Dimitri as we walked to the building where the meeting would be.

When we got in, Dimitri stuck by my side as I sat where the Ivashkovs sat. Lissa went to sit with the Dragomirs and Mia, Meredith, Eddie, and Abby sat where the guardians were. Christian sat next to Dimitri.

Priscilla Voda started the meeting off by talking about the Szelsky and Lazar attack and then things really kicked off when she said this: "Queen Tatiana is thinking about setting up a law where instead of dhampirs graduated at eighteen, they graduate at sixteen."

Dimitri tensed next to me, and his eyes narrowed at Priscilla angrily.

"That's madness!" Brandon Zeklos yelled. "That's just going to get more Moroi killed!"

Valencia Ivashkov spoke up. "But we don't need sixteen year olds." Valencia walked up to the podium. "Where are the female dhampirs? Don't they see the importance of Moroi survival? Their children would be better off at academies! The Szelsky's only had seven guardians to protect fourteen Moroi. That is unacceptable!"

I scowled. I was really starting to get pissed off and Dimitri looked like he wanted to behead Valencia.

I walked up to the podium where Valencia stood. "May I?" I asked and she stepped aside and walked back to her seat.

I glared at the Moroi. Crazy old bastards. "The problem isn't the Dhampir woman. They probably don't want to deal with you because you act like you have sticks up your asses!" A few gasps sounded at this. "Please don't insult us all, Valencia, when you act like we're doing such big favors to dhampirs while helping them reproduce. Moroi men leave dhampir women as soon as the women get pregnant. Look, sex is fun for all of us and dhampirs are something that we want to 'try'."

Dimitri's dark eyes stared at me as he stood up straighter in his chair, his eyes filled with approval.

"Besides, you can't force dhampir woman into guarding when they don't want to. You just want someone to be behind so you can stay alive for a few more seconds depending if the Guardian kills the Strigoi."

"Well, if you know so much, Rose-Marie, they why don't you tell us this great plan of yours?" A sarcastic voice said. Nathan Ivashkov.

I raised my eyebrows. "Here's an answer for you, Nate: _Magic._"

There were gasps from the crowd but the guardians-including Dimitri- were nodding in agreement.

"You mean defensive magic?" Valencia Ivashkov cried. She said _defensive magic _as if it was a swear word.

"But what about tradition?" Ellis Badica cried.

I snorted. "Tradition? Our 'tradition' is a load of bullshit. You want protection? Then use magic. We weren't given magic just to feel happy inside. We can use it for protection!"

"Where would we learn defensive magic?" Natalie Dashkov asked.

"Guardians can teach us the basics, and then we can learn to use magic from there. Fire users have an advantage. Air users and water users can easily distract Strigoi. So can earth users."

I've reached them and I smiled smugly as I headed back to my seat. Dimitri watched me in adoration and shook his head, seeming amused.

"The great and powerful Rose-Marie Mazur strikes again." He kissed my cheek.

"You were amazing, Rose," Abby said, patting my back as we headed to the car.

"Yeah," Lissa said. "Nathan was totally pissed, especially when you called him Nate."

"You looked totally beautiful up there, Rose. I think Dimitri even got an erection." Eddie said, and Mia smacked Eddie upside the head.

"Dimitri was totally excited when you mentioned sex, Rose." Meredith said. Dimitri rolled his eyes.

We arrived at the big stadium where the funeral would be held. The Moroi man stared at Meredith, Dimitri, and Eddie but let them in anyway.

I didn't see any coffins, so I guess they were already in the ground. Probably so it wouldn't upset the Lazar and Szelsky relatives.

Tatiana stood on the large stage with Janine Ivashkov, Priscilla Voda, Daniella and Nathan Ivashkov, Sebastian Lazar and Elizabeth Szelsky.

Sebastian Lazar was prince of the Lazar family and Elizabeth who is old as shit, is princess of the Szelsky family.

Tatiana began and her voice commanded for everybody's attention to be on her.

"The unthinkable has happened: Humans and Strigoi have banded together against the Moroi and attacked two Royal families: The Szelsky's and the Lazar's. Nobody survived either of these attacks but Guardians have tracked down a human that was involved with this attack; Benjamin Zane."

"Zane refuses to tell the Guardians who these Strigoi are but the Guardians swore to avenge the deceased Szelsky's and Lazars."

Tatiana went on about who the victims were and their good deeds and blah blah blah.

Then Elizabeth Szelsky talked about the dead Szelsky members, the history of the Szelsky name and how she hoped that no other Szelsky members fell victim to any Strigoi attacks. (The royal families loved to pick fights and I noticed the Zeklos family give the Szelsky's glares. The Zeklos and Szelsky family's hated each other.)

Sebastian Lazar did the same thing Elizabeth did and went on and on about how royal blood was more important than any other blood. I knew he wasn't talking about the Moroi race and that he was talking about the dhampirs. Since the Lazars liked to talk shit about the dhampirs, they had less Guardians. No wonder the Lazar victims died so easily.

The funeral ended and I saw a few Moroi give Dimitri, Eddie, and Meredith strange looks but didn't say anything.

Me and Dimitri headed out of the parking lot, away from the others when a obviously pissed off voice sounded from the other side of the parking lot and when we turned around, I could see Janine Ivashkov storming towards us.

"Rose-Marie Mazur!"

Shit.

**There. I hoped it was good. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the confusion with Janine. Hope that review clears everything up!**

**Janine didn't want to change her last name to Mazur because most Ivashkovs didn't take their partners last name.**

**Chapter 19**

Janine glared at me and Dimitri's hands, which had subconsciously, came together. Her eyes lifted to mine, looking disapproving.

"Valencia Ivashkov spoke to me today about your behavior in the strategy meeting."

I rolled my eyes. "Behavior? Please. What I told them was common sense, not a bitch fit." Dimitri looked the in the other direction to hide his smile.

Janine growled. "Watch your mouth, Rose-Marie."

"Dhampirs don't have rights, Rose-Marie. They are made to guard Moroi. Moroi lives are more important than theirs." Janine said, ignoring my glare.

Dimitri tensed, and I swear that he was shaking with anger, and I could hear his teeth gnashing together so he wouldn't make a rude comment that he would regret. Janine's probably one of the most popular and important Ivashkovs, besides Adrian, Tatiana, Nathan, and Daniella Ivashkov. It wouldn't be wise to piss her off even more.

Janine changed the subject. "And why are you wearing something so casual? You disgrace yourself by wearing that, and you disrespect the deceased Szelsky and Lazar members." I now just noticed her tight violet dress, nice shoes and jewelry and the fact that her red hair was up in a neat bun. Heck, the only jewelry I bothered to wear was a rose necklace with real diamonds, gold, and rubies that Abe gave me when I was two.

"I don't give a shit about them. Well, I am sorry that they died but Regina Szelsky was a bitch to me. Besides, they knew better than to live in a heavily populated human area with Strigoi."

Janine was breathing heavily. "Rose-Marie Adelina Mazur, you will not disrespect the Szelsky's and Lazars like that!" The air was getting warm, and I was actually kind of scared. Janine and Abe were both fire users, so I was pretty strong when using fire, but I had no defense against them or any other fire user in a fight.

Janine's guardian Patrick seemed to realize that Janine was about to get violent, because he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Lady Ivashkov, Ibrahim is probably getting impatient waiting for you." Gently, Patrick and her other guardian Zoey gently coaxed Janine to walk away from us, but she glared over her shoulder at me.

**AT ROSE'S HOUSE**

"So are you going to be a guardian?" I asked Dimitri. He was reading one of his Western books in the bed while I brushed my hair. He put his book down and looked at me thoughtfully. "I don't know. I might go back to Russia to stay with my family, well, if that's okay with you," he said, looking uncertain.

"It's okay, but do you want to take me with you? I could go visit Alana and Abe when they have one of their trips in Turkey." I haven't done that in what seems like two years. I've been busy with helping Tatiana out with politics and other things.

"If you want to go,"

I shrugged. "Do you want some alone time with your family?"

"No,"

"Well if you did want to be a guardian, who would you guard?"

"You, love."

I blushed. Dimitri would have to take Joseph's place for that. Even though Royals were supposed to have two guardians, I only requested for one. Guardians are scarce, and they have better people to guard than old measly me.

I put the brush onto my sink and walked over to the bed. Dimitri watched me, eyes dark with thought. When I slid in beside him, his arms immediately encircled me, pulling me to his body so that my back was up against his chest. He ducked his head down so he was kissing my shoulder. "I love you, Roza," He whispered. "So much."

I giggled. "I love you too, Comrade." I gasped as his rough, calloused hand touched _that _place. I felt his bulge on my butt and I managed to slip my hand between us so that I was touching him. He moaned as he made a love bite on my shoulder, bucking into my hands. He flipped me over, capturing my mouth as he took our clothes off with my assistance, then he began to make love to me.

Once we reached our climax, our limbs entwined together, we sank into each other as we fell asleep with him still inside of me.

Eight Months Later

Alana stared at me and Lissa. "Still, I can't believe that Joseph married me." She giggled.

Maybe I should tell you what happened these last eight months. Well, me and Dimitri have been steadily dating with a new house that the Belikova's might be moving in to. Yes, Olena wants to move to America so she could be closer to us.

Six months ago, Joseph proposed to Alana, and two weeks from now, they married each other. So now, Alana is no longer Alana Mazur. She is now Alana Davies. Janine threw a huge bitch fit because she thinks that dhampirs shouldn't marry at all but Tatiana ignored her. Personally, I think that Tatiana is getting tired of Janine and since Alana is my sister and gets along with her, Alana is now Tatiana's third favorite, with me being first and Adrian second, Tatiana even funded Alana's wedding.

Oh, and Lissa's stomach is _huge _thanks to the pregnancy and is due in two weeks.

"Well, you better get to believing, because there's a big diamond on your finger. Besides, you should believe that you're married to ole Joseph because when Melissa and Stephanie heard that they got to do your hair, they nearly wet themselves."

Lissa smiled softly. "I'm glad that Landon, Melissa, and Stephanie at least have a better father figure in their lives now." Liss cocked her head to the side. "You deserve to be happy, Alana."

Alana shrugged, her brown eyes sparkling. She turned her dark eyes to me. "Where's Dimitri? I thought he was your guardian."

Instead of moving to the Belikov house, he decided to stay here with me to be my guardian. It was nice to have his company, especially since Tatiana is going to name her heir soon. Lissa, Alana, Abby, Meredith, Eddie, and Mikhail have tried to push me into becoming the queen, but I refused, because I'm nowhere near responsible or mature enough to become queen. But surprisingly, Adrian Ivashkov is running to be king and so is Natasha Ozera.

"He's on border patrol today. Besides, we live in Court now, we barely need our guardians anymore."

Yep, we live in Court. I've decided to move out of my old house and into one in Court. Tatiana paid for Alana and Joseph's house in Court. The old bitch even babysits Landon, Melissa, and Stephanie now.

Alana shrugged. Then she looked at her watch. "Time to pick up the kids," She turned to us. "You guys don't mind, right?"

Lissa and me shrugged. Alana left, and Lissa decided to play this creepy game she's made up.

"Okay," Lissa said with two sheets of notebook paper and two led pencils. "Me and Abby play this all of the time."

"Umm, Liss, what are we playing, exactly?"

"Well, I haven't named it yet but it's where you put how many kids you want down, then their names."

"What's the point of that?"

Lissa looked uncomfortable. "Well, it's not a game, actually. I just need name ideas for my future kids."

I rolled my eyes.

"Here,"

Five minutes later, I had my list of names down.

_1. Ben Dimitri Belikov_

_2. Sebastian Anton Belikov_

_3. Nicole Alisa Belikova_

"Really, Rose?" Lissa asked once she was done reading my names. "Ben?"

"Well, sure," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Ben Barnes is sexy as fuck. I could jump him even though I'm with Dimitri."

I and Lissa thought up another game. "Hey, let's read each other's aura's. I've always wanted to do that."

Lissa shrugged. Her aura was a mixture of colors with a touch of darkness that all spirit users had.

"Umm, Rose?"

"Yeah?" I yawned. Lissa's aura was pretty boring.

"Your pregnant."

**CLIFFFFFFFFFYYYY!**

**Well, I hope the chapter was good. Sorry for the time skip but I couldn't think of anything else.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed/favorite/alerted! I heart you!**

**Chapter Twenty**

I left Lissa's house without even saying goodbye to her and walked to my house. I should have guessed it, because I've been throwing up in the morning for six days now. I hid it from Dimitri because I didn't want him to worry.

I worried about what Dimitri would say if he found out that I was pregnant as I walked to the Mazur apartments. I felt sick to my stomach, I mean, we've only been together for nine months. That wasn't even a year. I gulped when I saw him in the distance, walking with Guardian Howard, looking happy. I ducked behind a barrel when he looked in my direction.

Without realizing it, I knocked on Adrian's door. I hadn't meant to go to his apartment, but I guess it was a good thing I did, because Adrian was best when I came to looking at auras. He was probably more reliable than a pregnancy test.

Adrian opened the door, and he smiled when he saw me. "Hey, cousin, what's up?"

"Lissa says I'm pregnant, but you know how she is when it comes to auras." I said, and he pulled me inside.

There was a blond girl sitting at Adrian's table, eating bacon. She raised her eyebrows up at Adrian. "Is this one of your girlfriends, Adrian?" She asked, flicking her blond hair over her shoulder.

"No, Sydney, this is my cousin, Rose. Rose, meet my girlfriend, Sydney Sage."

Sydney yawned, and I was shocked to see a golden lily on her cheek. I grabbed Adrian's hand and tugged him into one of his bathrooms.

"A alchemist is your girlfriend?" I whisper yelled. Tatiana wouldn't like her second favorite dating an alchemist. She was already trying to push Adrian into marrying one of the Dragomirs or Szelsky's.

Adrian shrugged. "So? Look, do you want to find out if your pregnant or not?"

I scowled, letting the subject go. "Fine,"

He stared at me, focusing. I squirmed under his gaze.

"You're pregnant."

He pulled open one of the drawers in his bathroom, and my eyes widened when I saw eight pregnancy tests. Adrian pulled one out and gave it to me. "But use this, because sometimes auras don't always tell the truth."

"Um, Adrian?" I stammered. "Why do you have pregnancy tests?"

"Because not all of my girlfriends tell the truth about birth control." Adrian said, shrugging as he walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Jesus, Adrian was such a man whore, much worse than Ambrose Snarkov, one of Tatiana's whores. I peed on the stick, and then waited for a minute.

I looked at the stick and felt my heart drop. I'm definitely pregnant.

"So are you pregnant?"

It was the blond girl, Sydney. She hadn't opened the door to the bathroom, thank god but she was standing behind it. I pulled up my pants and washed my hands and opened the door.

I had to admit, Sydney _was _pretty. Her skin was the color of porcelain and her blond hair looked silky, and if it weren't for the lily on her cheek, the fact that she didn't have fangs, was human and a alchemist and had bigger breasts and also that her eyes were brown, not green, I would have said that she looked like she could be Lissa's twin.

"Yes."

Sydney shrugged. "My older sister Carly is pregnant. She acts like a bitch and cries all of the time."

How reassuring of you, Sydney. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't sound rude. Adrian appeared. "You're pregnant." He said, obviously reading my aura and seeing my nervousness.

I nodded.

"Well, you better tell Dimitri."

I gulped. Telling Dimitri was the _last _thing that I wanted to do.

**Review! **

**Any suggestions for the baby? **

**Sorry it's short.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you everybody for reviewing! **

**Chapter Twenty One**

I sighed, staring at Dimitri in the distance. He hadn't noticed me yet since I was behind him.

My stomach tensed in worry. Dimitri and I had been together for a little bit less than eleven months but I was already pregnant. He would probably leave me, not wanting to be burdened with a pregnant girlfriend, which was ironic in a way since Moroi men left Dhampir woman with kids. And the fact that Abe ripped Jesse's dick off when he refused to marry Alana when she was pregnant.

I clutched my stomach when I started to walk faster, catching up with him and Elliott.

"Hey, Comrade!" I said in a singsong voice, forcing myself to sound cheerful. I probably scared the shit out of them, because they jumped three feet in the air.

"Roza," Dimitri said, sounding breathless. He gave me a small smile, one of the smiles that he only gave me.

I bit my lip. "Can I talk to you about something, or are to busy."

Dimitri looked at Elliott, who muttered something about Guardian Sanslovsky waiting up for him and walked away from us. I looked around us, making sure that nobody was around, then pulled him under the shade of a tree with pink flowers (trust me, that was no easy task.).

I gulped, looking into his worried brown eyes. My old worry came back to me. What if he left me?

I placed a hand on his forearm, steeling myself for what was probably going to happen.

"Dimitri, can you promise me something."

Dimitri blinked in surprise, but nodded.

I squeezed my eyes close.

"I'm pregnant."

I opened one eye to see Dimitri, wide eyed and open mouthed, staring at me in shock. Then he closed his mouth and it formed a wide smile. Then he started to jump around and laugh in glee. Now it was my turn to be wide eyed and open mouthed. Dimitri put his arms around me and picked me up and spun me around. He put me down, and kissed me on the stomach.

"I love you so much, my Roza." He whispered in my ears.

Dimitri placed a hand on my stomach. "How far along are you?"

I shrugged. Three weeks, I guess?" He grinned.

**DPOV**

Rose and I were lying down on the bed with our hands interlaced, and just lay there, gazing into each other's eyes.

Unconsciously my free hand caressed her stomach I kissed her softly, feeling like the most lucky dhampir to have ever lived. No Moroi woman or man would stay with dhampirs and it was rare when they did, and looked down upon.

I knew that Janine Ivashkov wouldn't like this. She already loathed the idea of me and Rose being together, there was no doubt that she would pitch a big fit when she heard that Rose was pregnant with my child.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"For giving me a child and love."

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**RPOV**

I have a medium sized baby bump now and it was to time to get an ultrasound. Dimitri was grinning like a cat that got the cream (or was it milk?) as he lead me out to Boomer. We drove silently, our hands intertwined.

Once we got there and got up to the nurse's room, she introduced herself as Dr. Olendzki. She rubbed some gel on my stomach and we waited for a while.

Dr. Olendzki smiled and told us to look at the screen next to us as she rubbed a wand on my stomach.

Tears were brimming to my eyes. On the screen were two twin boys and Dimitri squeezed my hand as Dr. Olendzki said that the boys had a healthy heartbeat.

When we got the pictures, me and Dimitri thanked Dr. Olendzki and walked out to the car.

Dimitri and I sat there, holding hands once we got to the house and he left the car and AC on.

"Maybe we should start picking out names for them?" I asked.

Dimitri nodded, turned the car off and we got out.

Me and Dimitri finally picked out names for them: Ivan Dimitri Belikov and Aleksandr Ibrahim Belikov.

And once we were done, me and Dimitri celebrated by having victory sex.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"That's it!" I screamed. "I am never having sex with you _ever again!"_

Dimitri looked pale. "Roza, honey, I'll buy you more-"

Dimitri was sitting on the couch, sitting with Analisa Dragomir, who we agreed to babysit while Lissa and Christian went out to dinner, eating my last fucking donut. Surprisingly, Analisa didn't wake up.

I growled, and then felt guilty for yelling at Dimitri and tears started to spill out of my eyes. Damn hormones. Dimitri moved Analisa gently off of his lap, stood up and walked over to me, taking me into his arms. "I'm sorry, Roza. It's okay. I'll buy you more donuts."

I stopped crying after a while and Dimitri kissed me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said softly into his neck. His grip tightened on me and he started to hum softly.

**So that's all! Somebody wanted twins, so I decided to make Ivan and Aleksandr. I hope this chapter wasn't a complete failure. **

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back!**

**Chapter 22**

"Rose-Marie, we have to talk. Now."

I glared at my mother, Janine, who was dressed in a navy blue skirt and blazer with her brilliant red hair up in a tight bun.

I was just laying down, thinking of all the fun me and Dimitri would and will have with Ivan and Aleksandr when our butler, Viktor, brought in Janine.

She stared at my belly in shock. Honestly, I'm surprised that the gossip hadn't reached for five months. Her jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed, a normal look for her. When me and Alana had gone through Abe and Janine's wedding photos, that facial expression was her mask, a look that told everybody that she probably had a bag grudge against them.

"Rose-Marie, this affair between you and Belikov needs to stop!" Janine declared. Viktor gave me a worried look and left to finish making tea.

"It's not an affair, mother." I said angrily. _Stay calm, Rose _I told myself. No need to get stressed.

I swear that Janine almost growled. "The Ivashkov name does not need any dhampirs in its family bloodline!" Moroi royal families firmly believed that if they had any bastard Moroi or dhampirs (bastard or not), it could take them off the throne or take any chances to take the throne. It kept young royals in line.

"How are dhampirs messing up anything for you?" I asked. It was known that Janine wanted the throne but Priscilla Voda, royal advisor, would probably be most likely to take the throne, a fact that Janine Ivashkov is jealous of.

"You know why, Rose-Marie."

"But I love Dimitri, but I guess you can't stand being in love, huh? You know that even though Abe married you, he has seven mistresses!" Janine's eye twitched and she breathed heavily through her nose.

"Rose-Marie, are you sure that you want Dimitri Belikov?"

I blinked. Even though her façade, I could see the worry in her eyes, something that I thought she would never be capable of.

I nodded.

Janine's eye twitched again. "I can live with that." She said stiffly.

Then she left.

Maybe Janine Ivashkov isn't such a cranky bitch after all, I thought, eating an apple.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Damn Roza, you are _humongous._" Sonya said. "Kind of like me when I had the twins- wait, are you having twins?"

Karolina, Viktoria, Olena, and Sonya stared eagerly at me.

I sighed and nodded.

Sonya started to squeal, Olena smiled, and Karolina and Viktoria started to jump up and down.

"I told you that Roza is like me," Sonya said smugly to Karolina, and Karolina stuck her tongue out at her.

Karolina, Sonya, Olena, and Viktoria had decided to visit me and leave the kids at the hands of Yeva Belikova.

"Do you want to feel the baby kick?" I asked them and they eagerly placed their hands on my stomach. After a few minutes, one of the twins kicked and they started to squeal, jumping up and down again.

"Remember when I was pregnant with Katerina?" Sonya asked, sighing.

"Dimka is lucky to have you, Roza." Olena said softly and I found myself blushing.

I guess Olena was right, Dimitri _is _lucky to have me, though it sounds conceited. And, he often said that the twins were making him feel better too. His nightmares have nearly stopped and he seems less stressed now about his time as a Strigoi. He no longer had to go to Deirdre, one of the therapists.

I sighed, leaning my head against the couch. Viktoria announced that Dimitri was here and I opened my eyes eagerly to see Dimitri hanging his coat up and hugged his sisters and gave Olena a kiss on the forehead. When he saw me, his eyes softened. Karolina and Olena managed to pull Viktoria and Sonya out of the living room to give me and Dimitri privacy.

Dimitri laid his hand on my stomach and kissed me. When he pulled away, I could see the awe and adoration in his eyes.

"How was your day?" I asked him, kissing his cheek.

"Interesting. There was an attack on a Dragomir family in Denali, but it proved to be some humans, no Strigoi. Queen Tatiana chose her nominees for the throne today."

This sparked my interest. "Really? Who?"

"Ariana Szelsky, Natasha Ozera, Damon Badica, Nathan Ivashkov and our very own Janine Ivashkov."

"Hmm, wait, why is Tasha Ozera running for queen?" I asked.

Dimitri shrugged. "I don't know, but she is very ambitious. Even though it doesn't seem like it could be possible, Tasha would make a good queen. She's fair, responsible, and loyal. She's also a fighter."

I actually agreed with him, Tasha would make a good queen. She could break the tradition of Moroi not having to fight with their magic. She could make equal rights among the Moroi and Dhampir race. She was even a good teacher.

"What brought Tatiana to make Tasha a nominee for the throne?"

Dimitri looked thoughtful. "She promised to make a school where Moroi could train with magic and dhampirs so that we could defeat the Strigoi, promised fairness among everybody and to be a powerful leader." Dimitri paused, smiling. "You know Ambrose, Tatiana's old lover? Well, she's going to make him king."

"No way!" I exclaimed. There hasn't been a dhampir monarch for centuries, but I thought it was a great idea.

"She's going to build more academies, too."

Actually, that was a great idea, too. Academies or any other place with lots of wards and guardians were well populated but honestly, I was never going to send Ivan or Aleksandr to a Academy, or any other of my future kids if I decided to have them. When I was little, Janine sent me to an Academy and rarely visited me.

I leaned against Dimitri's arm and yawned. "Well comrade, I'm pretty horny right now. Say, when Olena and your sisters leave, how about we…" I whispered the rest in Dimitri's ear.

Dimitri's eyes sparkled with excitement.

**So what did you guys think? Who should become queen? What did you think about the Rose and Janine scene? Review!**

**There's a lot of views of this story but not a lot of reviews :( and your reviews keep me motivated. So please, can more people review?**


	23. THE END

**We're at the end of the story and I hope that you liked the story and I hope that my writing skills got better (if not a little bit!)**

**Guest: Yeah, Tasha and Ambrose got together.**

**VampireGirl2014- No, Tasha isn't going after Dimitri in this story. I actually like Tasha a little.**

**Chapter 23**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Dimitri!" I screamed, wincing at a sharp pain in my stomach. I could hear Dimitri's feet thundering up the stairs, his face pale as paper when he opened the door.

"My water broke." I said softly.

Dimitri rushed me to the hospital after that and Dr. Olendzki was waiting there. Hmm. Dimitri must have called her while driving me to the hospital. The nurse there gave us a wheelchair and Dr. Olendzki appeared, smiling when she saw me and Rose.

I wheeled Rose to the waiting room where I saw Mikhail with Sonya, where she must have been three months. While we waited, I called Vasilisa, Christian, Adrian, and my sisters, who were still visiting.

The nurse, who introduced herself as Dr. Zeklos, took us to Rose's room and I set Rose gently on the bed and I helped her into the hospital gown.

"Are you in pain?" I asked Rose, kissing her cheek softly.

Rose shook her head. "Nope, not yet," she said.

…

"I am never having kids with you again, you asshole!" Rose screamed as a contraction ripped through her. Vasilisa, who had come in a few minutes ago, laughed. Rose glared at Dr. Olendzki. "Is it time to get this damn baby out yet?" She yelled. Dr. Olendzki ignored her, since she had done this several times before.

"You'll be lucky to even talk after this!" Rose yelled at me, sweat running down her forehead. "Goddammit, Lissa, why didn't you tell me this hurt so much," Rose moaned, squeezing my hand again. She had amazing strength for a Moroi and I would be lucky if she didn't break my hand.

Another contraction ripped through her and she screamed.

A few hours later, Dr. Olendzki said, "Lady Mazur, it's time to start pushing."

"Shut up, bitch!" Rose screamed and started to push.

Rose squeezed my hand painfully again and Vasilisa groaned, looking pained. "I'm going to chop your dick off after this!" she screamed at me, squeezing my hand painfully again.

"Okay Rose, you need to stop pushing for a few seconds." Dr. Olendzki said.

"And to think that there is another one," Rose cried.

"I'm so tired," Rose moaned and I began to play with her hair. "Don't worry, Roza. They'll be out soon."

"Rose, you need to push again," Dr. Olendzki instructed. Rose let out a strangled scream and a few seconds later I heard a wail from the baby.

Dr. Zeklos cut Ivan's cord and handed him to me. Roza's face was coated in sweat as she softly stroked Ivan's head and she let out another scream as Aleksandr plopped out.

"They're perfect," Rose panted, holding Aleksandr. Vasilisa slipped out of the room to tell everybody the news.

"I'm sorry for everything I said earlier."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it, Roza.

**SIX YEARS LATER**

Ivan and Alek are six years old now with a four year old brother, Zachary Adrian Belikov, a three year old sister named Adriana Vasilena Caterina Belikova and a one year old brother, Dimitri Aleksandr Belikov Jr. Roza is six months along with Madeline Rozalie Karolina Belikova. We live in our new home in Court next to Christian, Analisa, and Vasilisa and their young boy and girl Rylie Marie Dragomir and Tristan Mikhail Dragomir.

Sydney and Adrian have a little girl, Zoey Nadine.

I'm proud to say that me and Roza are married and that my family is living with us in our large mansion that Rose and I funded. Olena and my sisters spoil the kids (and so does Vasilisa).

Ivan and Alek were the little trouble makers and had only a small portion of my personality in them. Ivan had shoulder length brown hair like mines with Rose's eyes and nose. Alek looked more like me, but had shorter hair.

Zachary is more like me and has the splitting image of me, thought his hair color is the same as his mothers. He always liked to think things through, a four year old, he was pretty smart. I can see streaks of Rose's personality in him and he is very protective of Adriana and Dimitri Jr.

Adriana has hazel eyes, long wavy brown hair, and looks a lot like Rose and acts a lot like Rose, too. She was very fussy as a baby and always wore a red bow on the back of her head. She likes to cuddle up with me and Roza when she had nightmares and keeps her brothers in line.

Dimitri Jr. is cute and is a bit clumsy, even for a one year old. He likes to laugh a lot and favors Rose and Olena. In other words, he probably doesn't like to cuddle up with me, but he likes to throw things at me.

Oddly, Janine accepted the fact that she had dhampir grandkids and visits them when she isn't too busy.

Ibrahim Mazur warmed up to me after he threatened to disembowel me. The kids get daily gifts from him and especially likes to spoil Adriana.

Natasha was made queen and she lived up to her promises to Tatiana and Ambrose was made king. There were protests, but Ambrose proved to be a strong leader, even though he used to be a blood whore.

"DADDY, I WANT ICE CREAM!" Adriana yelled. I chuckled and kissed my wife while holding Dimitri Jr.

I have to say, I love my new life.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Don't be too harsh!**

**Review!**


	24. THE WEDDING

**HERE IS THE WEDDING SCENE**

**Have you missed me? **

**So I forget to put in the wedding scene so I decided to do a chapter about the wedding. You meet tons of other Belikovs and it'll be kind of like the Gone with the Wind scene at the barbeque. I hope you guys like it. Also, Rose is going to be two months pregnant with Zachary Belikov! I might put in an Epilogue if I get any ideas.**

I stared out the window where Dimitri's relatives were gathering and also my friends. Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist, his hands going to my stomach. "You have quite a big family." I said. Dimitri chuckled. "So do you," he told me, kissing my neck. "You'll especially like my cousin Ekaterina. Sonya liked her a lot, too. Why do you think she named Katerina after her?"

I considered this. "What is Ekaterina like?"

"She's actually a Moroi. She likes to drink Vodka and was married to a royal, a Zeklos but she got divorced. Ekaterina reminds me a lot about you. She's twenty five now, I think and she'll cling to you a lot because she doesn't like to be alone and very loyal." Dimitri said, sounding fond.

"So our wedding is your family reunion?" I asked, teasing him.

"Your family is here too." Dimitri said, laughing kissing my neck softly. "I love you,"

"I love you, too, comrade." I said softly.

Our wedding was tomorrow and it was Belikov tradition to have a barbeque before a wedding, but the Belikovs had lots of traditions.

I've invited Alana, Joseph, Alana's kids, Christian, Lissa, Analisa, Janine, my dad, and my friends, Eddie, Meredith, Abby, Jill, Sydney, Adrian, Mikhail and Sonya, while Dimitri invited his giant family. It was going to be a grand wedding.

"Do you think Ivan and Alek are okay? Maybe we should go check on them." I said. We have left Ivan and Alek in the care of our old nurse Henrietta but I felt the urge to check on them every hour. I was extremely protective of them.

Dimitri smiled and shook his head. "Roza, Henrietta has nursed several kids before. She can handle Ivan and Alek. Calm down."

I sighed. "How about you introduce me to Ekaterina?"

…

"Look, Roza, there she is!" Dimitri sounded excited. He dragged me over where a girl sat with a vodka bottle in her hands. She was very pretty with pale features, long light brown hair, amber eyes and was probably 5'4" and thick lashes and my best friend Mason Ashford at her feet, holding her plate of chicken and biscuits. She was wearing a pale purple dress that went well with her pale features.

Ekaterina's features lit up when she saw Dimitri and she jumped up and ran towards us. "Dimka!" she yelled. Her arms encircled him and he laughed gleefully. Ekaterina looked over and she saw me, "So you're the girl that saved Dimka?" She asked, flashing her fangs as she talked.

I nodded suddenly shy. Ekaterina kissed Dimitri's cheek and hugged me.

"I'm Ekaterina Belikova. I used to be a Zeklos, but then that asshole left me so I switched my last name back to Belikova." She said, shrugging. She looked at Dimitri and then she looked back at me. "How about we ditch my cousin?" She whispered. I gave Dimitri an apologetic look.

"Do you mind, comrade?" Dimitri blinked, then nodded, giving me a small kiss.

Ekaterina grinned. "So Roza, have you met my little sisters?" I shook my head. She grinned. I was starting to like Ekaterina. "Come on, twins run in the family. Their names are Valeriya and Svetlana."

She then took me over to tall fourteen year olds with black curly hair and dark eyes. They watched me warily. "Hey guys, this is Roza. She's getting married to Dimka! Do you want to hang out?"

The twins looked at each other. "No," they said simultaneously. Ekaterina scowled. "C'mon," she said, pulling me along. Secretly, I hoped that Ivan and Alek wouldn't be like Valeriya and Svetlana.

"Sometimes I just think that they are like Yeva." Ekaterina said angrily, "They're always such party-poopers."

Later on, Ekaterina and I met up with Dimitri later on, meeting plenty of his relatives and liked them all. They all gushed over Ivan and Alek and wanted to 'bless' Zachary by sprinkling my belly with some sort of water. Ekaterina kept telling Dimitri and I to stop making goo-goo eyes at each other.

The wedding would start at two o'clock a.m. in human hours and at 8 p.m., the women and children would stay in the large guestrooms and have their beauty sleep. The men had put several large beds in one room and the kids would sleep in another room. I, Ekaterina, and Viktoria would be sharing a bed. Once I got into my nightgown, Dimitri met me outside the door to kiss me goodnight.

Ekaterina giggled as Karolina, Sonya, their cousins, Natalia, Alina, and Veronika, sat on our beds giggling and gossiping silently while the rest of the Belikov girls slept.

"You know that girl that my mom invited, one of the royals, Angelique Conta? She was flirting with all of the men, including Dimitri. And you know that me and Dimitri…" I trailed off, giggling.

Natalia's eyes widened. "No freaking way!

Ekaterina yawned. "Well, everybody knows that Angelique is a slut. She likes to open her legs up to any man she sees. Thank god that Dimitri addicted to you." She ran a hand through her hair.

"She was flirting with Joseph and Eddie, too! You should have seen the look on Mia and Alana's faces! I don't know why mom brought her here; she's going to ruin my wedding." I said, leaning on Ekaterina's shoulder and yawning.

"You know what would be seriously romantic?" Alina asked, and we leaned in. "If Dimitri sneaked in and told you to follow him and he would lead you to a balcony and you would kiss in the moonlight." She said dreamily. It was obvious that she was a romantic.

"Then go at her like a rabbit." Ekaterina said dramatically. We all squealed.

"Katya, you are truly disgusting," Karolina declared. Ekaterina shrugged. "Well, it's they're wedding day-err night. Of course they're gonna go at it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Roza is getting ideas." Ekaterina said playfully. "She's gonna chain up Dimitri and-" I shoved Ekaterina.

"This is my brother you're talking about, Katya." Viktoria said.

"Anyway, I can't wait until Zachary is born. You're such good parents, Roza." Veronika said, and the girls nodded in agreement. I found myself blushing."

Olena's voice startled us, "Girls, it's time for bed. Roza needs to be nice and fresh for her wedding." Karolina and Sonya reluctantly went back to their beds and so did Veronika, Natalia, and Alina.

…

"I'm glad to see that you and Ekaterina are getting along, my love." Dimitri whispered in my ear as he gripped my hand. I smiled and leaned against his shoulder as I watched Ivan and Alek play with their cousins.

"Dimitri, do you know Svetlana and Valeriya?" I asked. I felt his body tense and when he spoke, his voice was harsh. "They are… the black sheep of the family. Do not worry about them, my Roza." He kissed my forehead.

"So who else have you met?" His voice was curious as he played with my hair.

"Well, I met Alina and I know that she is a hopeless romantic. I met Natalia and Veronika, too. Then there was Venjamin, who likes to play poker and golf all of the time."

Dimitri smiled and then kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you, my Roza. I cannot wait until we are married." He took her hand and looked at the gold ring that had three diamonds on it. His mother had given it to him just months after Alec and Ivan was born.

…

"OMIGOSH, I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU, ROZA!" Karolina squealed. Olena, Sonya, Lissa, Mia, Karolina, Viktoria, Ekaterina were in my dressing room, getting me ready for my wedding. You would have thought my wedding dress was supposed to be white, but in the Moroi world it was black, a symbol for our love of the night. My hair was loose in beautiful curls that shone and Olena let me wear my rose necklace and her golden heart locket that was longer that my rose necklace.

"Hey, I'll babysit Ivan and Alek while you and Dimitri get it on your honeymoon." Ekaterina volunteered. Olena shot Ekaterina a withering look while Lissa and Mia burst into laughter.

"Roza, you look beautiful." Olena said, tears shining in her eyes. Karolina and Sonya sniffled while Viktoria hugged me. Ekaterina, of course, interrupted the happy moment with one of her sex jokes.

"Roza, for your wedding gift I got you a vibrator."

…

Abe walked me up the aisle, and Dimitri watched me with love and adoration. The vows were a daze and finally the minister said Dimitri could kiss me. It was full of passion and love and I could head 'Awws' go through the crowd.

Finally, we ran out of the church and off to our honeymoon.

**Did you like Ekaterina? Did you like the wedding? Was it bad? Was it good? Do you think I should write the honeymoon part? Review, please!**


End file.
